Te extraño, te olvido, te amo
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: Ellos se enamoraron, se casaron...pero no todo es felicidad algo resulto mal ahora se encuentran despues de 10 años...soy mala haciendo esto, pero leenla asi podrán entenderme
1. Chapter 1

Hooola, me algra publicar mi primer fic, ya que llevo mucho tiempo lleyendo sta página, espero les guste y si tienen sugerencias... son bienvenidas

**Declaración:** SCC no me pertenece es de las chicas de CLAMP, pero la historia si es de mi loca mente : )

* * *

Ella: una mujer que había sufrido un "amor de adolescentes" como solía llamarle su mejor amiga Tomoyo, pero ella sabía que eso no era cierto, en ese tiempo era una chiquilla que confiaba en todos, creía que el mundo era rosado que ella y él……. Podrían enfrentar todo lo que se presentara pero que equivocada estaba él a la primera oportunidad que tuvo la abandono, no le dolía el hecho de que fuera así le dolía que nunca le hubiera creído no quiso escuchar razones y se fue con a la que ella consideraba su "amiga". Pero bueno de eso ya hacia 10 años "ahora no era tiempo para recordar solo quedaba mirar al futuro "eso solía decir la hermosa mujer de 28 años, pelo castaño ondulado en las puntas, cuerpo esbelto, y lo que más llamaba la atención de ella esos hermosos ojos verdes que hacía mucho tiempo ya habían perdido su calor ahora solo eran fríos y llenos de desconfianza y respondía al nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora ella era una mujer exitosa controlaba todo el comercio de Japón la conocían como una persona luchadora ya que se dio a conocer muy rápido en el mundo de las finanzas apenas ocho años atrás ella había creado una gran empresa llamada Corporación Fujitaka. Y ahora daría un paso realmente importante en su vida firmaría un pacto comercial con el más importante comerciante de Hong Kong Las Empresas Hirawizaga. Sabía muy poco acerca de quienes manejaban la empresa solo sabia que la manejaban unos primos y que era una de las empresas más importantes de aquél país y de Inglaterra y como había dicho su consejero Kerberos o como ella lo llamaba Kero era de suma importancia realizar ese pacto así podrían expandirse hacia el mundo de occidente, aunque por otro lado su mano derecha que respondía al nombre de Yue no estaba de acuerdo había algo que no le terminaba de convencer sabía que habría muchos problemas, no sabía por que pero simplemente lo sabía, pero Sakura había tomado su decisión y firmaría ese contrato dentro de una semana por lo que tendrían que viajar a Hong Kong por eso ahora nuestros personajes se encontraban es una junta en la oficina de Sakura:

"Sakura ya te dije que no me agrada la idea de hacer ese trato con Las Empresas Hirawizaga hay algo que simplemente no me cierra"-dijo el joven de mirada gris, alto, pelo blanco, muchas decían que era un hombre muy guapo pero que eso se veía opacado por su mirada gélida. Se encontraba sentado frente aun enorme escritorio.

"Yuecito, Yuecito no seas tan pesimista-dijo el apuesto joven de mirada tierna, ojos color miel y perlo rubio, se puede decir que todo lo contrario a Yue ,que se encontraba sentado junto de él- algo me dice que será un gran negocio además que es lo que no te cierra venimos investigando a las Empresas Hirawizaga desde hace un año no hay nada turbio, en cuanto al manejo de la empresa, no será más bien que tienes miedo de que nuestra Sakurita se enamore de presidente de dicha empresa ya sabes que dicen que es todo un Don Juan aunque muchos otros dicen que está comprometido y tienes miedo de que te quite la oportunidad que acabas de conseguir-esto último lo dijo lanzando una mirada sarcástica y divertido a Yue-"

A lo que Yue respondió con la mirada más fría que tenía, pero el joven no se inmutó así que Yue le respondió:

"Kero no te metas en mi relación con Sakura y no eso, no tiene que ver yo confío en ella…pero nos estamos desviando del tema el punto es que no estoy de acuerdo pero creo que contra ustedes dos no se puede pelear así que tu ganas-dijo esto mirando a una castaña que los miraba muy divertidos pero a la vez los reprendía con la mirada hasta el momento sólo había participado como espectadora pero está vez intervino-"

"Kero tiene razón no seas tan pesimista algo me dice que este va a ser el contrato de nuestras vidas no hay más que pensar –dijo dando por terminado el tema- bueno chicos si no tienen más que decir lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar tenemos que dejar todo listo para nuestro viaje-dicho esto los dos muchachos se pusieron de pie dando a conocer su altura vaya que si eran alto los dos pero Kero era un poco más bajo que Yue y eso que Yue media como 1.85, Yue se espero a que Kero saliera de la oficina para dirigirse a Sakura-"

"Oye pequeña-(N/A si lo se es raro pero sólo es frío con los demás con Sakura y con sus amigos no lo era…tanto ¬¬)- ¿salimos esta noche?"

"Mmmm… no lo se Yue hay mucho que hacer quiero que todo este perfecto para que cuando nos vayamos no quiero que surga algún contratiempo-dijo mirando al ojigris– ¿te parece si mejor lo dejamos para cuando salgamos de este asunto?-le dijo regalando una sonrisa y mirada cálida, y vaya que eso era muy poco frecuente en ella pero solo podía dedicarle esas sonrisas y miradas a sus amigos y familiares y a Yue que ahora era su pareja-"

"Está bien pero después de eso tendremos un día para nosotros ¿OK?-dicho esto se acerco y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Sakura y se dirigió a la salida la miro de nuevo y salio de la oficina de Sakura-"

Sakura miro por donde había salido Yue y suspiro en verdad como deseaba quererlo pero eso le era imposible ella sólo había amado una vez y se juro a ella misma que no lo volvería a hacer, ciertamente le gustaba Yue era atractivo inteligente y sobre todo había estado con ella cuando más lo había necesitado, no sólo el sino que también Kero y su amiga Tomoyo. Ellos la habían ayudado a salir del "hoyo" y a fundar La Corporación Fujitaka… Parece que fuera ayer cuando llego a Tokio procedente de Tomoeda con su corazón roto y sus esperanzas muertas, y justo cuando iba a empezar a meditar sonó su celular.

"¿Bueno?,- contestó la castaña que por estar distraída no había visto quien le hablaba- "

Se escucho un grito de parte de una mujer "Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa Sakura ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz, quería saber si nos podíamos ver hace tanto que no se de ti me gustaría verte y aprovechar estos dos días que voy a estar por aquí anda Sakura, Sakura ¿éstas ahí?"

Sakura salió de su sorpresa cuando escucho que su amiga repetía su nombre…

"Si Meiling perdón es que no esperaba tu llamada hace años que no hablamos- esto último lo dijo con pesar, tristeza, y para su pesar lo recordó varias imágenes que empezaron a bombardearon su cabeza, a él diciéndole adiós, a ella en el hospital…. Pero volvió a despertar de su trance cuando escuchó la voz de Meiling preguntándole de nuevo si se podían ver, la verdad es que si quería pero hacía ocho años que no la veía no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar al pasado así que respondió –"

(N/A se que pareciera que Sakura ya supero su pasado pero en realidad solo huye de el)

"No lo se Meiling estoy muy ocupada tengo que cerrar un contrato muy…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir se oyó la voz de Meiling de nuevo-"

"Desde cuando Sakura Kinomoto es una mujer ocupada para sus amigos no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta así que dime a que hora te paso a recoger"

Sakura dio un suspiro y le calló una gotita por la cabeza valla que Meiling era insistente" Está bien pasa por mi a las 7:00"

Dicho esto se despidieron y Sakura se puso a trabajar bueno hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por hacerlo solo faltaba media hora para verse con Meiling así que se dio por vencida no podría trabajar, cuando faltaban quince minutos para que llegara Meiling, recogió sus cosas y salio de su oficina se dirigió al elevador ya que su oficina se encontraba en el treceavo piso de unos de los más importantes edificios de Japón, se despidió de su secretaria y justo cuando iba a cerrarse la puerta del elevador Yue apareció y entró con ella al elevador.

"Pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde trabajando- le dijo a la castaña volteando a verla-"

"Eso también pensé yo pero surgió un imprevisto llegó una amiga a la ciudad y prácticamente me amenazó para salir con ella, y además es a alguien a quien no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo- esto ultimo lo dijo más para si misma y con un tono triste, pero Yue siendo tan observador se dio cuenta y preguntó-"

"Se puede saber que amiga es- Sakura lo miro sabia que si se lo decía se enojaría pero después de todo Meiling no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado-Sakura estoy esperando una respuesta"

Sakura suspiro pesadamente y le dijo"Meiling Li "volteo para ver la expresión de Yue y como lo había supuesto le lanzo una mirada de ¿estas hablando en serio?

"Escuche bien vas a salir con la prima del hombre que hace diez años se casó contigo y te abandono para fugarse con tu "mejor amiga" debes de estar bromeando- salía fuego por su boca era muy difícil que Yue perdiera el control pero en estos temas lo perdía muy fácilmente-"

"Mira Yue gracias por resumir y recordarme mi hermoso pasado pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada así que si vas a seguir gritándome y reclamándome lo mejor será que nos veamos mañana cuando estas más tranquilo- respondió fríamente en ese momento se abrió la puerta del elevador y salio casi corriendo, pero antes de que saliera del edificio Yue la alcanzo y la jaló del brazo-"

"Perdón Sakura pero es que no puede evitar enojarme pensé que no querías saber nada acerca de la familia Li y me da miedo que te lastimen otra vez- la abrazo y le beso la frente- pero si estas segura de querer verla te apoyo llámame si necesitas algo no importa la hora ¿OK Pequeña?-le dio un beso dulce en labios está vez un poco más prolongado la soltó y se dirigió al estacionamiento-"

Sakura miro por donde se había ido Yue por eso lo quería….no como ella quisiera quererlo pero cariño había….siempre estaba con ella y la apoyaba…. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que su amiga llegaba en un hermoso Mercedes Benz y pensó esta Meiling no cambia nada. Meiling se bajó del coche y dijo:

"Sakura wow vaya que has cambiado- a Sakura se le rodó una gotita por la cabeza- "

Que había cambiado era poco había "evolucionado", ahora era más delgada que hace ocho años tenia un perfecto cutis tenia unos generosos pechos y sus caderas eran lo que los hombre podrían llama apetecible (N/A ya saben a que me refiero no?), tenía cintura delgada y un talle alto, pero Meiling pudo notar algo más que un cambio físico, el cambio espiritual sus ojos que según ella son el espejo del alma se notaban fríos, desconfiados y heridos.

"Tú también pero bueno a donde vamos a ir-preguntó Sakura para tratar de safarse el abrazo de Meiling-"

Y valla que habían cambiado Meiling ya no era la misma adolescente de 20 que había dejado de ver hace ocho años no, el tiempo le había favorecido, era alta como Sakura entre 1.70 y 1.75, pelo negro amarrado en una coleta alta, y tenía unos hermosos ojos color rubí.

"Pues a mi departamento hice una cena riquísima-dijo con un ojos en forma de estrella- además no vamos a estar solo tu y yo ha por cierto te tengo una sorpresa"

Sakura se quedó quieta.

Y es que las últimas sorpresas había sido las peores sorpresa s de todas le vida le había presentado la persona que después se iría con el para dejarla con un corazón roto y la última que no se podría considerar una sorpresa pero era la que la había marcado de por vida-

Pero al ver que Sakura tensaba los músculos de la cara se apresuro a decir "Te aseguro que no tiene que ver nada con Syaoran o sorpresas desagradables lo prometo"

Al decir esto Sakura se relajo y le dijo "Perdón se que debe de parecerte tonto que después de tanto tiempo, pero aun me duele hablar de mi pasado pero bueno vamonos que me muero de hambre-y le regalo esa sonrisa que sólo le regalaba a sus amigos-"

Meiling sólo se dedicó a mirarla de camino a su departamento, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando un mes después de que el idiota de su primo se fuera con Kaho Sakura le hablo muy emocionada preguntándole por Syaoran cosa que por ese tiempo no era extraño quería encontrarlo para aclarar las cosas pero el simplemente no quería saber de ella, cuando le dijo que dejara de insistir por su bien que Syaoran no quería saber nada de ella le respondió que esta vez tenía una muy buen razón estaba embarazada y tenía que decírselo que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su esposo y pensó que eso podría arreglar las cosas. Meiling se puso muy feliz y le dijo que trataría de convencerlo para que hablara con ella…. Pero eso nunca paso y Sakura se quedó desolada al… antes de terminar de pensar en ello calló en cuenta de que había visto a Sakura besarse con un hombre que a su parecer era muy guapo antes de que llegara hacia donde estaba, tal vez le preguntaría más tarde pero se alegraba de que lo intentara de nuevo, Syaoran era su primo pero ella sabía que había cometido el peor error de su vida lo bueno es que no se lo había tenido que decir ella él lo había descubierto por su propia cuenta … a lo que sonrió maliciosamente..

Sakura al voltear a ver a Meiling para preguntarle donde es que tenía su departamento vio una mirada rara en su cara, le rodó una gota por la cabeza y le pregunto:

"Mei ¿te sientes bien? Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después"

Meiling cambio su cara y le dijo con una sonrisa "No como crees si estoy bien sólo que recordé algo"-dio vuelta en un semáforo y ante ellas se alzó un imponente edificio de ocho pisos era uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad y no cualquier persona podía rentar un pent house ahí.-"Llegamos " –dijo Mei quien le dio las llaves de su coche al ballet parking que esperaba afuera del edificio para que estacionara su coche y abrió la puerta de cristal con una tarjeta e hizo pasar a Sakura, tomaron el elevador y Mei apretó el botón numero 7. Durante el trayecto al apartamento hablaron de cosas triviales como les había ido en sus vidas que hacia Mei en Japón a lo que ella respondía que estaba de "comisión" supervisando algunos hoteles de la familia Li.

Cuando llegaron al piso en el que se encontraba el departamento de Mei, Sakura se quedó anonadada está bien que ella estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, bueno en los últimos nueve años de su vida, pero aquello era un exceso. En el piso sólo había dos pent houses se encontraban de frente y estaba decorado exquisitamente tenía una alfombra de color roja y tenía algunos adornos de color dorado.

Mei pasó otra tarjeta por una base que se encontraba afuera de su departamento y bueno la verdad Sakura se quedó un poco sorprendida no era lo que había esperado de un a Li simplemente ellos no conocían la modestia que si no lo sabría ella que había vivido menos de un mes con uno de ellos pero al recordar esto recordó también las noches que había pasado con él, sería muy tonto decir que no había tenido otros amantes(N/A Parecería raro pero no, si probó otras caricias pero ninguna relación seria, bueno ahora estaba Yue) pero lo que le había enseñado y experimentado con Syaoran lo llevaba grabado en la piel… pero decidió sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y poner atención al "departamento" de Mei era muy sencillo tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco tenía un estilo feng shui que la verdad contagiaba paz.

"Meiling está muy bonito tu departamento transmite-dijo cerrando los ojos- una paz que hace tiempo no sentía"

"Gracias Saku cuando quieras venir sólo dime es más te daré una tarjeta para cuando quieras venir y te sientas con ganas de un poco de paz, pero avísame antes por fa si por que aunque es mío esta a la disposición de TODA la familia Li"

Sakura sabía a que se refería pero puso la mejor de sus mascaras y le dijo con una voz tan fría que congelaría a cualquiera que la escuchara "no te preocupes tratare de avisar aunque la verdad no creo que venga sabes que no quiero ningún contacto con NINGÚN miembro de tu familia"-esto último lo dijo con odio y resentimiento-"

Mei la vio con ojos tristes y se pregunto cuando es que su amiga había aprendido a odiar. Para aligerar un poco el ambiente le invitó una copa de vino y le dijo que a las ocho llegaría la sorpresa, que si tenía mucha hambre podía preparar unos bocadillos en los que llegaba "la sorpresa", a lo que Sakura apenada asintió la verdad es que si tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando Mei llego con los bocadillos, las dos se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a hablar se les fue el tiempo hablando y en un momento de silencio Mei preguntó:

"¿Quién es el guapo joven con el que te vi besarte antes de que llegara?-le interrogo con ojos inquisidores y picaros-"

Sakura casi se atraganta con el bocadillo que se acababa de meter a la boca, Mei se espanto la ayudo a incorporarse cuando todo había pasado Sakura respiro hondo y justo cuando iba a contestar sonó el timbre, Mei se paro y fue a abrir. Se lanzo a los brazos de la figura que estaba detrás de la puerta Sakura en verdad estaba intrigada quien habría podido ir y justo cuando iba a acercarse la figura se vio. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya tenia a esa persona colgada de su cuello murmurando cosas como disculpas. Y cuando se pudo deshacerse del abrazo dijo:

"Hola Tommy casi me ahogas-esto lo dijo con gotitas rodando por su nuca- pero me alegra que nos veamos hace seis meses que no nos vemos por que no me hablaste ni un mail ni siquiera un mensaje por celular que mala eres- dijo poniendo cara de puchero-"

"Perdón Sakurita pero es que tuve después de Inglaterra que ir de emergencia a Hong Kong luego te explicare, pero bueno luego hablamos vamos a comer me muero de hambre "

Después de una agradable cena entre amigas Sakura se dispuso a partir a su casa ya al parecer Tomoyo se quedaría con Mei y a ella le hubiera gustado quedarse pero estaba ese negocio en el que estaba ocupada además de que tenía que ir temprano a la oficina así que se despidió de ellas se subió al taxi que había pedido.

Llegó a su edificio era menos lujoso pero no por eso menos elegante, además también se encontraba en uno de los más exclusivos fraccionamientos de Tokio, que el de Mei pero era su hogar se cambio y se metió a la cama, donde consiguió el sueño rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

El: un hombre que a causa de una traición se había convertido en una persona fría sin sentimientos, había decidido enterrar su pasado y todo lo referente al amor hace diez años, se arrepintió de muchas cosas como el hecho de entablar una "relación" con una mujer frívola y sin corazón, pero de todas formas eso no le importaba por que el ya no tenía corazón su corazón murió, como le decía su primo Eriol, hace tiempo en un lugar llamado Tomoeda. Pero recordar está mal pero sufrir por eso es lo pero que se puede hacer, por eso decidió subir a la cabeza del Clan Li uno de los más importantes de Hong Kong, mismo al que había renunciado por… No valía la pena ni siquiera mencionarla. Pero ahora solo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro y ahora tenía una de las Empresas más importantes de toda Inglaterra y Hong Kong, se había esforzado por sacarla de la quiebra cuando su tío se la había heredado a él y su primo. Pero ahora abriría las puertas a otro comercio el japonés, el segundo más importante de oriente y eso le beneficiaba para sus planes de expansión. Y algo le decía que ese negocio sería uno de los más importantes de su vida. Y que no sería nada fácil.

Tiempo después……

Esa semana se fue muy rápido para Sakura casi no pudo estar con Mei pero por lo menos si había podido ir a despedirla al aeropuerto, no sin antes prometerle que cuando llegara a Hong Kong la llamaría e irían de paseo. Había estado muy ocupada así que no le extraño cuando Kero le avisó que tenia que arreglar sus maletas por que se irían la mañana siguiente y es que querían estar desde un día antes para poder acomodarse al cambio de horario.

Y así llego el día.

Se acercaba el momento sólo faltaba unas horas para aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, se encontraba nerviosa no sabía por que pero sabía que algo pasaría ahí que decidiría su futuro, e involuntariamente recodo a Syaoran el vivía ahí bueno más bien su familia de él hace diez años que no sabia nada, para quitarse ese pensamiento se dedico a observar al paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Hong Kong…….

"Vaya mañana llegara la famosa empresaria japonesa de la que tanto se habla y haber que si no se hizo del rogar para firmar este acuerdo, aunque aun no se por que si esto le convenía más a ella que a nosotros-decía un apuesto joven de pelo azul, ojos color índigo, y misteriosa mirada-"

"Lo sé Eriol pero sus motivos tendrá ahora lo más importante es que todo esté listo para mañana además tenemos que ver que los recorridos por las diferentes sucursales de la Empresa estén listos, aún no se por que se quiere quedarse una semana para ver todo si en tres días lo haría perfectamente-dijo un guapo joven de mirada ambarina, pelo castaño y escultural cuerpo-"

"Por lo que dicen es muy precavida en lo que hace tal vez es por eso-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-Y cambiando de tema querido Syaorancito, ¿en qué lugar del mundo se encuentra su majestad?-dijo el ojiazul con mirada burlona y voz sarcástica-"

"No empieces Eriol no quiero hablar de ella, aun sigo sin saber como es que sigo con ella-respondió un fastidiado Syaoran-"

"Si yo me pregunto lo mismo, aunque creo que Kaho no pierde la esperanza de convertirse algún día en la señora Li, aunque ella sabe que eso es prácticamente imposible no querido primo-le pregunto burlonamente pero a la vez precavidamente sabía que su primo podía ser frió para algunas cosas y auto controlarse pero para algunas otras no y esta es precisamente una de ellas"

Syaoran le mandó una de sus miradas frías y cargadas de resentimiento, pero su primo no se espanto ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

"Vamos Syo no me mires así yo no tengo la culpa de que tu ego o como quieras llamarlo hiciera que jamás te divorciarías de Sakura Kinomoto, pero bueno ese es tu problema aunque la verdad me hubiera gustado conocerla para saber como es que logró que el impenetrable Syaoran Li derribara sus muros de hielo, debió de ser muy especial.-dijo Eriol atento a todos los movimiento y reacciones de su mejor amigo y primo-"

"No quiero hablar de eso lo sabes muy bien, para mi no es más que un fantasma al que quiero olvidar-esto último lo dijo más para si mismo que para su primo-"

Eriol sabía toda la historia y cuando digo toda la historia es toda la historia el sabía la verdad de todo, apenas se había enterado unos pocos meses atrás cuando conoció a cierta mujer en Inglaterra. Por ello es que molestaba a su primo más de lo habitual con ese tema. Pero sabía que no estaba en sus manos el ayudarlo el tendría que redimir sus errores solo, ya bastante mal se sentiría cuando se enterara de la verdad mientras tanto disfrutaría a sus expensas.

"Está bien primo esta vez ganas por que todavía hay que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas para la llegada de la misteriosa empresaria, nos vemos primito que pases buena noche-antes de salir le dio una mirada divertida y dijo- me saludas al primor de Kaho y antes de que le contestara-le dio una mirada más seria y agrego- y recuerda que no existe las casualidades sólo lo inevitable-dicho esto salio del despacho de las casa de su primo"

Syaoran se quedo pensando un poco acerca de esto no era la primera vez que lo decía y tenía razón pero no tenía ganas de pensar en eso así que salio de su despacho y se dirigió a su habitación y se quedo dormido pensando quien sería la misteriosa empresaria japonesa.

"Vaya que largo se me hizo el viajes-decía una mujer poseedora de una mirada jade mientras bostezaba-"

"No más bien te sientes así por que te tuviste que levantar muy temprano y tu no estas acostumbrada a eso-decía muy divertido Kero-"

"Pues es que si sólo a ustedes se les ocurre comprar unos boletos para las ocho de la mañana, en domingo por dios que les sucede los pudieron haber sacados a las….-pero antes de que continuara intervino Yue-"

"Bueno ya dejémonos de estar quejándonos y vamos al hotel para poder descansar un poco"(N/A vaya que se carga un geniecito)

"Bueno papá Yue partamos al hotel, por cierto espero que tenga jacuzzi- dijo Kero - y así nuestros tres personajes emprendieron el viaje al hotel, pero también empezarían un viaje muy difícil…

Era una hermosa mañana, y una pequeña figura se movía en una gran cama al parecer faltaba tiempo para que despertarse, se encontraba en una habitación muy hermosa, era de color blanca con algunos detalles en madera(N/A pido una disculpa pera la descripción de lugares no se me da mucho), y lo más hermoso era la vista que tenía de ahí se podía ver todo la ciudad de Hong Kong.

La figura se empezó a mover un poco más cuando empezó a sonar un despertador que indicaba que era hora de levantarse, y así fue como unos ojos empezaron a abrirse dando a conocer el color de los mismos: jade.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Que bien dormí- decía Sakura- pero ahora a bañarse me espera un muy largo día"

Cuando se terminó de cambiarse escucho a alguien llamar la puerta…

"Pequeña te esperamos abajo para desayunar-dijo Yue-no tardes"

"Si ya voy solo me pongo los zapatos y los alcanzo"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad

"Buenos días Eriol, se puede saber ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?-decía un ambarino-"

"Pues por la misma por la que tu estas aquí siendo siete y media de la mañana, ver que no haga falta para cuando lleguen nuestra empresaria japonesa-contestó Eriol como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta-"

"Bueno ya que estás aquí revisemos una vez más los papeles tenemos una hora"

En el hotel…

"Buenos días Yue, Kero-decía Sakura que acababa de llegar hasta donde se encontraban-"

"Buenos días Saku-contestó Kero y le regalo una sonrisa que desmayaría a cualquiera, claro menos a ella-"

"Buenos días-dijo Yue, se paro y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Sakura, acto seguido separó la silla de la mesa e hizo que se sentara-"

"Y ya ordenaron?"

"No te esperábamos-dijeron los dos-"

Pasaron un desayuno tranquilo y a las 8:15 ya estaban saliendo para las instalaciones de las Empresas Li.

Al llegar se quedaron maravillados por el edificio que se alzaba ante ellos en verdad que era imponente y lujoso. Entraron y se encontraron con una lujosa recepción.

"Buenos días, tenemos una cita con el señor Hirawizaga-dijo Sakura-"

"Buenos días-dijo la recepcionista-a ustedes deben ser los empresarios de Japón los están esperando, tome el elevador y en el piso 9 se encontraran con él"

"Gracias-dijeron los tres-"

En el elevador…

"Sakura quiero pedirte un favor-dijo Yue-"

Sakura volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza

"Quiero que no firmes el contrato hoy, fírmalo mañana después de revisar el contrato- y cuando vio que iba a protestar Sakura agrego- si ya se que lo hemos revisado pero hazlo por precaución ¿OK?"

"Sigo sin saber por que te muestras tan desconfiado pero bueno está bien"

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y se encontró con una oficina en verdad bonita, el color que predominaba era el verde, tenía muchos cuadros, se notaba que era oficinas de personas de mundo.

Una señorita los recibió en la puerta del elevador, y la pobre se quedó muda cuando vio a Yue y Kero y es que en verdad se veían bien, los dos iban de traje, Yue con un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra y Kero con un traje azul oscuro casi negro, con una camisa de color azul claro y corbata del mismo color que el traje. Cuando logro articular palabra les dio la bienvenida y les dijo que esperaran en lo que los anunciaba. La joven se apresuro a entrar a la oficina principal y tardó un poso en llagar a la puerta. (N/A y eso que nada más había dos en ese piso)

"Vaya jóvenes si que dejan a más de una con la boca abierta-dijo una divertida Sakura-"

"Claro pero más bien es el modelo-dijo un narcisista Kero-"

"Pero sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti pequeña- dijo Yue tomándola de la mano-"

Sakura se sobresalto y es que a pesar de que ya llevaba más de un mes de relación con Yue nos podía acostumbrarse a este tipo de relación, había tenido otras pero no se le podía llamar relación a una noche de placer.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo Yue la puerta de la oficina y les anunció que podrían entrar. Los tres se pusieron de pie, ya que estaban sentados en el pequeño recibidor.

Cuando entraron Sakura pudo distinguir a tres hombres uno sentado leyendo unos papeles por lo que no se le veía la cara solo pudo verle el pelo que era de un color café muy bonito y los otros don detrás de este, y a esos si los pudo ver bien vaya que eran guapos, el de la izquierda era alto, de piel nívea, pelo oscuro con ciertos rayos azules, tenía unos ojos de color índigo, y usaba anteojos pero estos no ocultaban su mirada misteriosa tenía un cuerpo de muerte, pero no era el único el de la derecha también sólo que el tenía el pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, pero el en cambio tenía la mirada seria y muy calculadora.

"Buenos días-dijo Kero-perdón por el retraso pero el tráfico es insoportable"

"No se preocupen es normal-respondió Eriol con su sonrisa enigmática-pero no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Eriol Hirawizaga, presidente de la empresa con sede en Inglaterra, el que está a mi izquierda es Spinel Hirawizaga, nuestro consejero financiero y el es nuestro presidente-dijo señalando a Shaoran pero antes de que dijera algo se escuchó una voz muy fría-"

"Mucho gusto señores-dijo Yue-Mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro mano derecha de la presidenta, y él-dijo señalando a Kero-Es Kerberos Clow consejero de la misma"

Los dos contestaron con una reverencia ya que al parecer Syaoran encontraba algo muy interesante en los papeles que aun no había levantado la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio y se escucho una hermosa voz, firme pero dulce.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy la presidenta de la Corporación Fujitaka –dicho esto Shaoran levanto la mirada sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no fue el único también Eriol la vio curioso, y se topo con la mirada de Sakura los dos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos, y Sakura dijo con sorpresa-¿Tú?"

A lo que Yue, Spinel y Kero se sorprendieron, justo cuando iba a decir algo Yue, intervino Syaoran poniéndose de pie y cambiando su mirada de sorpresa a la más fría que pudo.

"Vaya esta si que es una sorpresa así que la famosa mujer empresaria japonesa eras tu-lo dijo sarcástico-"

"Si quien lo diría-contesto de la misma manera, a los que Shaoran se sorprendió ella no solía hacer eso pero no por eso cambio su mirada"

"A si que se conocían-intervino Eriol fingiendo no conocerla y de lo más divertido nadie podía poner así a su amigo- pues creo que esto hace más fácil cerrar el contrato no creen?-trato de bromear lo que sólo recibió miradas de desaprobación por parte de casi todos los presentes, el único que no lo miró así fue Spinel él lo miró con ojos de preocupación"

"Más bien lo complica, creo que tendremos que hablarlo antes de tomar una decisión- intervino Yue mirando con odio a Syoran, se volteó hacia Sakura y le dijo- lo mejor será que nos vayamos"

"No Yue no te preocupes no hay nada que pensar venimos a cerrar un trato y eso haremos- dijo Sakura aun mirando a Syaoran con resentimiento"

(N/A pobre Sakura, tener que verlo de nuevo pero la admiro yo habría salido corriendo de ahí)

"Creo que Saku tiene razón-intervino Kero quien también miraba con ojos de odio a Syoran pero su voz era más tranquila y era comprensible ya que ellos sabían su historia-no hicimos un viaje tan largo en vano lo mejor será cerralo y marcharnos"

"No hay tanta prisa, además ustedes saben muy bien que esto no es tan fácil tienen que quedarse para supervisar algunas cosas-intervino por fin Spinel- si queremos que esto resulte bien"

El ambiente se notaba tenso y eso sin contar las miradas que tenía Sakura y Syaoran, para "relajar" el ambiente Eriol intervino.

"Bueno creo que somos unos descorteses, tomen asiento por favor para ver los últimos detalles del contrato y lo puedan firmar"

Los tres tomaron asiento enfrente del escritorio de Syaoran. Syaoran trató de calmarse pero era imposible tantas veces imaginó con encontrarse con Sakura y decirle tantas cosas pero al verla se quedó mudo todo lo que había "preparado" para ese momento simplemente de esfumo. Pero si la "odiaba" pero no podía fingir no ver lo cambiada que estaba ahora se veía más hermosa, y el atuendo que llevaba la ayudaba demasiado, iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas una falda de color azul cielo un poco arriba de la rodilla, lo que hizo que observara esas torneadas piernas que lo hacían recordad tantas cosas, también llevaba una blusa blanca con un escote en V, lo que hacia que se viera tremendamente sexy pero elegante y por último un saco del mismo color de la falda.

"Bueno entonces en donde está el contrato, podemos firmarlo de una vez tenemos asuntos que arreglar-dijo Sakura-"

"Spinel entrégaselo a la señorita-dijo esto último sarcásticamente-"

Yue se enojó y dijo

"Señor Li si no quiere tener problemas le sugiero que deje de decir estupideces"

(N/A vaya que si sabe defender a sus seres queridos)

"Yue-dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano, cosa que sin querer molesto de sobremanera a Syaoran- no te preocupes hace tiempo que me dejo de afectar lo que el señor aquí presente pudiera decirme soy inmune a él-dijo mirando con resentimiento a Syoran"

Syoran la miro con ojos sorprendidos y ¿dolidos? según eso pudo ver Eriol que se mantenía al margen de la plática.

Spinel se acerco a Sakura y el entrego el contrato

"Gracias- le sonrió, acto seguido sacó una pluma que tenía en su bolsa, la destapó y firmo el contrato, cosa que molesto a Yue ya que tenia un trato con ella pero ese no era el momento de decirlo tal vez más tarde-ten- se lo entregó a Syoran que no había dejado de mirarla "

"Ahora somos socios, vaya es la segunda vez que somos socios en algo que coincidencia-dijo Syoran con sarcasmo y dolor-"

"Si pero está vez no habrá errores-contestó Sakura de la misma forma- ahora si nos disculpan nos tenemos que retirar pero mañana nos encontraremos de nuevo para poner todo en regla con su permiso señores"

Los tres salieron de la oficina y cuando salieron Sakura no puedo más y empezó a temblar no lloraba solo temblaba, Yue se acercó a ella y la abrazo, abrazo que ella correspondió desesperadamente, eso que había pasado allí adentro era lo más desgastante que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

Mientras en la oficina….

"Me quieres decir que fue todo ese teatro Li Syaoran-dijo Spinel "enojado"-"

"La mujer que acaba de salir es mi esposa-dijo Syaoran-"

"Ella es la famosa Sakura vaya que es bonita ahora entiendo por que te enamoraste de ella-dijo Eriol divertido-"

Pero sólo recibió una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Spinel, quien por cierto también sabe la historia de Syaoran y Sakura. Y una de enojo por parte de Syaoran.

"Como no me di cuenta de que ella manejaba esa corporación-decía Syaoran- ha cambiado mucho ya no es la muchacha que yo conocí hace diez años-esto lo dijo más para si mismo-"

"La gente cambia y con las experiencias de la vida más-dijo Eriol que había escuchado lo ultimo- pero bueno si lo ves objetivamente ahora ya somos socios de una de las más importantes empresas de Japón-dijo Eriol sonriente-"

"Lo que digas-dijo Syaoran levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta-"

"A donde vas, primito acaso vas detrás de la hermosa Sakura-dijo Eriol sonriente-"

"No sigas Eriol y no voy a dejarle el contrato a Chiharu para que lo envié a el departamento legal-dijo Syaoran enojado y luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- ahora que si quieres puedes ir tu"

"No gracias te doy el honor-dijo Eriol con cara de espanto y es que la guapa recepcionista andaba tras sus huesos-"

Cuando salio Syaoran de su oficina lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre como hace tiempo no lo hacia la imagen que vio fue a Sakura abrazada a Yue y justo cuando iba a decir algo Yue se inclino hacia Sakura y el dio un fugaz beso en los labios, cosa que lo hizo enojar aun más pero no es que el estuviera celoso no(N/A aja que dedo me chupo) pero ella seguía siendo SU esposa y no podía hacerlo quedar en ridículo(N/A ósea no la ve en diez años y se cree con derecho de reclamar…Hombre tenía que ser, pero divino bombón) pero antes de que saliera y matara al tal Yue oyó la voz de su secretaria diciéndole que tenia una llamada del hospital al parecer su asistente había tenido un accidente, suspiro ¿en que se habría metido Kaho esta vez?

"Pásamela a mi oficina enseguida contesto-dijo Syaoran sin dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba Sakura que ya no era abrazada por Yue, y dando un último vistazo entró a su oficina a contestar la llamada"

Al entrar encontró a Eriol y Spinel en una acalorada plática por lo que no lo vieron entrar, por lo que tuve que toser y una vez que le hicieron caso les dijo lo de la llamada así que los dos guardaron silencio y Syaoran contesto poniendo el altavoz.

"Hola doctor Yukito en que lo puedo ayudar, más bien en que se metió Kaho ahora-dijo un fastidiado Syaoran y es que la última vez que Kaho había llegado al hospital había sido por una congestión etílica-"

"Buenos días señor Li está vez me temo que no es tan sencillo como las otras veces su asistente sufrió un accidente automovilístico y en estos momentos está agonizando y pide verlo con urgencia, lo siento seños Li pero creo que esta vez no se salvara-dijo el doctor Yukito-"

Syaoran se quedo sorprendido por la noticia sin más que decir le dijo al doctor que iría a verla en ese momento y corto la llamada- cuando levanto la vista sus primos y amigos lo veían preocupados.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-pregunto Eriol-"

"Creo que será lo mejor, pero vamonos ya que no quiero llegar demasiado tarde-"

Con esto los tres salieron, y cuando salieron de la oficina Syaoran pudo percatarse de que Sakura ya se había ido. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento no había tiempo que perder.

Mientras en un coche que habían rentado Yue y Kero los dos iban hablando con Sakura tratando de ver como se encontraba…

"Chicos ya les dije que estoy bien sólo vayamos al hotel quiero descansar un poco-dijo por n-ésima vez Sakura-"

"Está bien-dijo Yue que iba manejando y la veía por el retrovisor-si no quieres hablar de eso ahorita respetamos eso pero ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros-"

"Pero es que quien se imaginaria que Syaoran Li es el presidente de la empresa yo pensé que la dirigía Eriol Hirawizaga siempre nos contactaba él, fue mi error por no revisar bien no se que me paso perdona Sakurita tal vez si me fijara te habría ahorrado este desagradable momento-dijo un apenado Kero-"

"Kero no te preocupes no sólo fue el tuyo si no el mío además era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero ya no nos vamos a poner a ver quien tiene la culpa ¿OK?"

"Llegamos-dijo Yue- nos vemos al rato para comer ¿OK? –le dijo a Sakura-"

"SI está bien nos vemos al rato chicos"

Dicho esto entro al elevador y subió a su cuarto tenía que llamar a Tomoyo tenia que desahogarse con alguien, no es que con Yue y Kero no pudiera pero necesitaba el consejo femenino.

En el hospital…

"Que bueno que pudo venir rápido señor Li en estos momentos acaba de despertar de los sedantes si quiere puede pasar a verla-dijo el doctor Yukito, un apuesto joven de mirada tierna y ojos color miel-"

"Gracias doctor me puede mostrar la habitación-se volteo hacia sus amigos y les dijo- en seguida vuelvo-"

Los dos asintieron y cuando Syaoran desapareció por el corredor Eriol habló.

"Que cosas no, hoy ha sido un día de muchas sorpresas primero aparece Sakura kinomoto y luego esto, pobre Syaoran debe de estar agotado"

"Tal vez por lo de Kaho pero por lo de la señorita Sakura no creo-dijo Spinel tocándose la barbilla-"

"No te creas, por lo poco que pude ver esos dos tienen mucho que arreglar, a mi parecer lo verdaderamente difícil viene ahora"

"Puede ser pero eso no nos incumbe a nosotros el sabrá como arreglar eso"

Eriol solo asintió pero sabía que había más esperanza con esos dos que la que pronosticaba Spinel, solo que no sería nada fácil.

En otro lugar del hospital…

Syaoran entraba a una habitación en donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer de pelo café claro y ojos del mismo color.

"Kaho que te has hecho?-le pregunto Syaoran que se había colocado en una silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama-"

"Que bueno que viniste, no hay mucho tiempo lo se-dijo Kaho, y en cuanto vio que Syaoran iba a hablar prosiguió- no me interrumpas hasta que termine hay mucho que hablar y no mucho tiempo"

"OK pero no te esfuerces no quiero que vayas a empeorar-dijo Syaoran mirándola realmente preocupado,-"

"Primero quiero que sepas que te amo como a nadie y todo lo que hice lo hice por que estaba cegada y no pensaba, y lo segundo te quiero pedir perdón por todo"

Syaoran pensó que por lo que habían pasado por lo que se apresuro a decir

"No hay nada que perdonar"

"Claro que si lo hay y ahora te explicare TODO-respiro hondo y empezó a hablar-"

Mientras tanto en el hotel…

"_Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer Sakura-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer por el teléfono- "_

"Yo tampoco Tomoyo, pero sentía que si me echaba para atrás era demostrarle que era cobarde y no quería mostrarle eso-decía Sakura mientras miraba por la gran ventana de su habitación-pero para serte sincera cuando me miro a los ojos sentí que me desmayaría estaba temblando, una cosas es no querer mirar hacia atrás ero otras muy distinta encontrarte a tu pasado así"

"_Lo se amiga pero yo se que todo saldrá bien tu no te preocupes, además ahora lo tendrás que ver más seguido así que puede que en algún momento les toque hablar no crees"_

"Puede que si pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con el, no me quiso escuchar cuando necesitaba que lo hiciera y ahora no perderé mi tiempo tratando de hablar algo con el-dijo cargada de resentimiento-"

"_Está bien si así lo decides te apoyo, pero recuerda que no existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable, y algo me dice que no te las vas a ver tan bonito pero se que tu podrás con todo lo que se te ponga enfrente, pero te dejo Sakurita suerte y estamos en contacto-dijo la amatista mientras veía que su celular sonaba y se alegraba al ver el número de quién era, un apuesto joven…_

"OK nos vemos besos"

Cuando Sakura colgó dio un respiro y se acostó en su cama, trataría de dormir un poco eso siempre la había ayudado.

En el hospital…

Syaoran no podía dar crédito a todo lo que escuchaba no podía ser cierto, había vivido en una mentira, cegado.

"Por eso quiero que me perdones por mi culpa te separaste de Sakura destrocé tu vida y la de ella, pensé que con el tiempo la olvidarías y hasta me querrías pero eso nunca paso, no te lo estoy reclamando yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta del terrible error que cometí-se empezaba a agitar-por favor perdóname"

Syaoran estaba en shock pero los sonidos provenientes de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada lo despertaron y miró a la cara a Kaho, le pregunto que si se sentía bien ella le dijo que eso o importaba que sólo quería que la perdonara, a lo que el respondió que si, minutos después se escucho un agudo sonido Kaho había muerto.

Cuando salió del cuarto tenia una cara de confusión, estaba tratando de digerir todo lo que le había dicho Kaho, había perdido a el amor de si vida por una tontería, ¿Qué haría ?perdió tanto tiempo se sentía la peor de las personas. Y por su mente solo rodaba el pensamiento: si la hubiera escuchado, si hubiera confiado en ella Sakura estaría conmigo. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que llego con sus amigos que lo miraban preocupado.

"Kaho ha muerto-se aventuro a decir-"

"Lo sentimos Syaoran- dijeron al unísono Spinel y Eriol-"

"Me pido perdón antes de morir-dijo Syaoran como ausente-me contó que Sakura nunca me engaño, que ella lo había planeado todo"

Eriol y Spinel lo miraron con cara de comprensión, sin saber que decir.

"Lo entienden-grito Syaoran-la perdí por una estupidez mía por mi inseguridad, soy una basura, la hice sufrir por nada-dijo consternado en verdad sufriendo"

"Solo te queda redimir lo que hiciste-dijo Eriol-pero sabes que no será fácil que ella te perdone y cuando digo perdonar me refiero para que vuelva contigo si no para que esté tranquila tu conciencia lo demás se verá después-y eso que al parecer no se entera aún de todo pensó Eriol, aquello sería el más grande obstáculo-"

"Dios no lo puedo creer todo este tiempo atormentándome por nada, que ciego he estado, no se que haré la sigo amando, pero ella al parecer me olvido-dijo mirando a Eriol, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida-"

"No la puedes culpar amigo, ella no tiene la culpa ni tu tampoco sólo fueron victimas de una mentira, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de conseguir su perdón y para eso tienen que hablar como dos adultos-dijo Eriol, a lo que Spinel asintió y agrego-"

"Sólo tendrás que esperar eso te llevara tiempo y no sólo por ella si no también por ti, tu también tienes que sanar"

"Lo sé, lo sé pero no se como me voy a enfrentarme ahora a ella, no se si tengo el valor para verla a los ojos,"

"Pero sabes que eso no puede ser tienen que terminar de arreglar lo del contrato-dijo Eriol-"

"Está bien llámala y dile que mañana será imposible de vernos mejor el miércoles-cuando vio que asentía dijo-y no le digas el porque yo se lo diré cuando hable con ella… ha y por favor dile que vaya ella sola que no vaya ninguno de sus consejeros"

"Está bien Syaoran nos vemos al rato"

Así se despidieron Eriol y Spinel dejando sumido en sus pensamientos a Syaoran.

Al día siguiente

Cuando Eriol le dijo a Sakura lo que Syaoran le había dicho, al principio se había desconcertado y negado pero después había aceptado, ahora tendría que decírselo a Yue y Kero y ahí si que se encontraba un gran problema no querrían, pero no había vuelta hacía atrás ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaba ellos se encontraban desayunando.

"¿Qué tal durmieron?-dijo a modo de saludo-"

"Bien y me supongo que tu también por que no bajaste a cenar-dijo Kero-"

"Pues si dormí bien, pero todavía no me acostumbro al cambio de horario"

"Ordene por ti espero que no tengas problema en eso-dijo Yue-"

Sakura negó con la cabeza minutos después llegaba el mesero con los pedidos. El desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes. Cuando terminaron Sakura se animó a hablar.

"Chicos les tengo una noticia-dijo mirando a ambos que al parecer se notaban algo tensos- ayer en la noche me habló Eriol y me pidió que mañana me encontrara con Syaoran en su oficina"

"No nos íbamos a reunir hoy?-pregunto Kero curioso-"

"Si pero me dijo que surgió un contratiempo y que mañana me explicarían lo sucedido"

"Nos explicaran-aclaro Yue tomando un poco de café-por que nosotros también vamos a ir"

Sakura se movió nerviosa en su silla y dijo-"He ahí el detalle que quiere que vaya yo sola"

"Haber si entiendo bien quiere hablar contigo a solas-dijo Yue evidentemente enojado-pues no se que es lo que quiera hablar pero lo que sea lo puede hacer con los dos presentes-dijo refiriéndose a Kero-no te dejaremos ir sola"

"Ni pensarlo no lo haremos-reafirmo Kero-"

"Les agradezco que se preocupen pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola y así lo haré y no les estoy pidiendo permiso solo les aviso, y no quiero que esto sea un motivo de discusión entendido-dijo Sakura que se empezaba a enojar, se disculpo para ir al tocador y se fue-"

"Creo que tiene razón, Sakura tiene 28 años no 10 así que ella sabrá por que lo hace-dijo Kero volteando a ver a Yue que estaba a punto de salir tras Sakura-hay que dejarla enfrentar esto si no nunca superara esto"

Yue soltó un gruñido y se sentó, Kero tenía razón y odiaba cuando la tenía, si quería que Sakura olvidara a Syaoran y sobre todo curara sus heridas tendría que dejar que hiciera lo que creyera correcto. Sakura regreso mas calmada y Yue hablo:

"Está bien Sakura respetaremos tu decisión pero ten en cuenta que siempre contaras con nosotros, pero bueno como hoy no tenemos nada que hacer por que no salimos a recorrer la ciudad"

"Mmmm… está bien creo que nos servirá para relajarnos"

Los tres se levantaron y se dispusieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, se la pasaron bien bueno todos menos Kero que tenía que soportar las muestras de afecto de Yue a Sakura(N/A pobre hacia mal tercio), pero no paso a más. Comieron en la calle y Sakura compro varios recuerdos para sus amigos y familiares. Regresaron al hotel como a las ocho de la noche y los tres subieron a descansar, había sido una tarde muy agitada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooooooola de nuevo perdón por no actualizar pronto pero me surgió un imprevisto, y espero que también me perdonen por que no podré actualizar pronto, es por eso que les subí el Cáp. 2 y 3….

Gracias por su apoyo, y nos vemos pronto….

* * *

Eran como las seis de la mañana y Sakura se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana en la que se veía la ciudad de Hong Kong no había podido dormir más que tres horas, estaba pensando en que era eso que tenía que decirle Syaoran que no podían saber los demás. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era estar a solas con el, la ponía nerviosa y no es que ella lo siguiera queriendo, (N/A aja y luego) pero no quería quedarse sola con él pero era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría…así estuvo pensando hasta que sonó su despertador y se metió a bañar.

Una hora después estaba lista apara salir al encuentro con él, pero no quería ir muy arreglada ya que la noche anterior había quedado con Mei de salir a comer y sabía que salir con ella era sinónimo de salir de compras, se vistió con un vestido de color rosa que era casual peor a la vez le daba un toque formal se recogió el pelo en un sencillo moño y se puso unas sandalias del mismo color, bajitas, casi de piso se maquillo muy poco solo un poco de rimel y gloss en los labio, recogió su saco y salió. Cuando salía de su cuarto se encontró a Yue esperándola.

"Yue que paso-dijo sorprendida-"

"Solo venía a decirte que tranquila que todo saldrá bien y si necesitas hablar después estará ahí ¿OK? Y me debes una explicación del por que firmaste antes el contrato-dijo Yue mirándola fijamente y dándole un beso en la frente-"

"Gracias Yue y cuando regrese te prometo que te la daré, pero bueno me voy por que se me hace tarde y entre más tarde tendré que pasar más tiempo con el-dijo Sakura pasando de lado y dirigiéndose al elevador-"

"Señor llegó su cita-se escuchó la voz de una joven-"

"Hágala pasar y por favor que nadie nos moleste"

"Si señor"

"Puede pasar- le comunicó la secretaria del presidente de Las Empresas Hirawizaga a Sakura-"

"Gracias- se limito a decir"

Cuando entro se lo encontró recargado en su escritorio con la mirada fija en la puerta, sintió un escalofrío Syaoran la estaba mirando de una forma perturbada, podía leer la angustia en ellos, y eso sin querer la hizo sentirse mal. Pero no podía dejar que el lo viera, así que pregunto con la voz más indiferente que tenía.

"¿Para que me querías?-dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta-"

Syaoran sintió que se le partía el corazón al escuchar la forma en que le hablaba, pero el tenía la culpa por lo que contesto tranquilo.

"Ten-dijo entregándole un sobre-aquí esta la copia del contrato"

"Para eso me hiciste venir sola-dijo con voz sorprendida y ¿decepcionada?-"

"No-dijo él- quería hablar contigo-vacilo un poco pero por fin prosiguió-, Kaho murió el lunes"

Sakura se puso pálida" Lo siento-en verdad lo sentía pero no estaba dispuesta a consolar a Syaoran por la perdida de su amante,- pero si eso era todo lo que me querías decir nos vemos-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta sintió que unos brazos que la abrazaban de la cintura y sintió una respiración en la nuca, lo que hizo que se le erizara ala piel y el corazón le latiera rápidamente, y justo cuando pensó que no podía empeorar escucho-"

"Perdóname, Sakura antes de que muriera Kaho me pidió perdón por todo y como yo no entendía de que hablaba me contó todo lo que había hecho, yo no lo sabía se que fui un tonto al no creerte y me arrepiento de eso por favor perdóname-dijo Syaoran con la voz entrecortada, Sakura estaba en shock de todo lo que pudiera pasar eso ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza, justo cuando iba a contestar algo sintió algo caliente rodar por sus hombros, y eso la confundió más, estaba llorando. Se calmo y volteo a ver a Syaoran, toda la presión saló en forma de lagrimas, aun no la soltaba la tenía abrazada por la cintura, y al verdad era que no quería que la soltara, pero quito estos pensamiento de su mente y le dijo.

"Que lastima que te hallas dado cuenta hasta ahora pero bueno te perdono-le dijo en tono triste y antes de continuar tomo el rostro de Syaoran y lo levanto con sus manos, le sacó las lagrimas con sus pequeños dedos -pero eso no quiere decir que regresaré contigo"

Syaoran sonrió ante la muestra de cariño de ella y con pesar contestó:

"Eso jamás te lo pediría se que lo nuestro murió por mi culpa hace diez años, y se que a lo mejor es tarde para saberlo pero me gustaría saber tu parte de la historia-y es que le pensaba que lo mejor era hacerle pensar que no tenía interés de regresar sólo el de que lo perdonara para poder acercarse poco a poca a ella-"

Ante esta respuesta Sakura en lugar de sentirse feliz se sintió triste y decepcionada y no es que quisiera que regresar con el, bueno no sabía y tampoco quería pensar en eso pero el se había abierto y si quería liberarse de sus fantasmas le tocaría a ella contarle las cosas.

"Está bien, pero antes no se si-dijo mirando hacia sus brazos que aun la rodeaban y se sentía bien estar de nuevo en sus brazos pero no se podía dejar llevar por eso-"

"Perdón-dijo apenado- sentémonos-dijo señalando un sofá de cuero de color negro que se encontraba en su oficina"

Después de un largo silencio Sakura se aventuro a hablar:

"Creo que todo te lo ha dicho Kaho, pero hay algo más de lo que te debes enterar, después de que te fuiste intenté localizarte hablar contigo pensé que podría arreglar algo pero tu no me diste esa oportunidad Mei siempre me decía que no querías saber de mi, pero bueno eso no es novedad ni para mi ni para ti-dijo mirándolo con un poco de rencor, a lo que el respondió agarrándole la mano lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera aturdida, el contacto era tan suave le daba tanta fuerza, su mano estaba caliente, lo que hacia que se pusiera mas nerviosa, pero se trato de relajar y prosiguió- después de un mes me comunique con ella de nuevo y el dije que me urgía comunicarme contigo,-sonrió tristemente-tenía una noticia muy importante que darte-dijo sarcásticamente lo miro a la cara y dijo con voz quebrada- estaba embarazada, tenía dos meses."

Syaoran se quedó estupefacto, un hijo de el y Sakura no lo podía creer" Y que paso en donde esta nuestro hijo-dijo con voz visiblemente emocionada"

Pero Sakura no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, como llora cada vez que lo recordara y lloraría siempre así, Syaoran se asusto y la trajo hacia si y la abrazo de una forma que hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara era increíble que siguiera teniendo ese efecto sus abrazos, se tranquilizo, se separo de Syaoran y le contesto tristemente

"Lo perdí Syaoran, tuve un disgusto y lo perdí-dijo comenzando a llorar otra vez-"

El mundo se detuvo para él y sintió como si una parte de si dejara de existir, volvió a abrazar a Sakura y le beso la cabeza, se aferro más a ella como si con eso pudiera borrar su sufrimiento, pero el se sentía peor que al principio ella había sufrido y lo había necesitado y no estuvo con ella, tuvo que afrontarlo ella sola. Y como si no quisiera saber la respuesta le pregunto como es que lo había perdido.

"Un tiempo después Mei me entregó una carta que le habías enviado a su departamento tenía tu nombre me alegre y la leí pero cual fue mi sorpresa era una carta de Kaho en la que me decía que te dejara en paz que estabas llevando una vida feliz y que ese hijo solo era un estorbo para tus planes, y que si quería lo mejor para ti que me desapareciera-lo miro confusa-pero que no sabias tu esto ella decía en su carta que tu pensabas eso del bebe"

La miro desconcertado" Claro que no lo sabía si lo hubiera sabido habría corrido a tu lado…-dijo esto tomándole el rostro con sus mano, la miro fijamente a los ojos, Sakura pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y eso la conmovió, pero no podía olvidar que no había estado con ella, y otra vez su corazón empezaba a enfriarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió la boca de Syaoran sobre la suya lo que en verdad la desconcertó, pero decidió no pensar en eso y el torbellino de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo hicieron que la razón la abandonara y se entrego por completo al beso, Syaoran la atraía más hacia si, aun no sabía por que la había besado fue un impulso y es que al verla sufriendo pensó que era la única forma de hacerle ver cuanto lo sentía y que compartía su sufrimiento(N/A una forma muy rara pero quien no quisiera ser ella en esos momentos). Los dos estaban demasiados entregados al beso pero Sakura despertó de ese "sueño" cuando Syaoran le mordió levemente el labio inferior señal de querer obtener el permiso para que su lengua pudiera entrar… pero Sakura pensó que si hacia eso no se detendrían además que estaba haciendo se suponía que había jurado a si misma no caer en lo mismo. Por lo que se separo de él casi sin aliento.

"Detente-dijo casi sin poder hablar- no vine por esto Syaoran, el hecho de que te perdonara no quiere decir que volvería contigo, te lo dije, no estoy lista para enfrentarme a todo esto-y recobrando un poco la cordura y el aliento dijo fríamente- espero que esto no vuelva a pasar, además estoy saliendo con alguien y no quiero lastimarlo-se levanto del sofá, y noto y le temblaban las piernas, se maldijo por tener esa reacción pero su orgullo pudo más y le dijo antes de salir- nos vemos mañana y después seguiremos hablando, por el momento han sido demasiadas emociones para mi"

Syaoran no quiso detenerla la comprendía, él también había tenido por ese día muchas emociones fuertes y el hecho de saber que había perdido a su hijo simplemente lo desconsolaba pero también lo hacia el hecho de no haber estado con ella y de haber perdido tanto tiempo, por que a pesar de todo él la seguía queriendo por que acaso el supuesto odio que había sentido no era una forma de amar, pero algo que lo alegraba era que las cosas con ella no estaban tan perdidas como imaginaba, si no, no le habría contestado el beso con la misma intensidad, pero eso era algo bueno y a la vez algo malo por que si quería que regresara con él, tendría que luchar para que ella confiara en él y tendría que empezar a controlarse para no besarla aunque esto le resultaría muy difícil, ya que esos pequeños y carnosos labios rosados que poseía simplemente lo volvían loco pero lo intentaría, pero ahora le preocupaba quien diablos era ese tipo que era su pareja, tendría que investigar al tal Yue…

Cuando Sakura salió de las oficinas de las Empresas Li simplemente estaba confundida, lo que había pasado era algo que nunca se imaginaría pero tenía que ser fuerte, aunque no podía ignorar el hecho que ese beso había despertado sentimientos que pensaba muertos, pero no confiaba en el, la había lastimado y lo mejor sería que se alejara de él si no quería sufrir lo mismo y eso era algo que no quería, con este pensamiento se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se quedó de ver con Mei…

Toc, toc, toc, se escuchaba el golpear de una puerta pero la persona que se encontraba adentro de ella se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no contestaba a su llamado, logró salir de ellos cuando escuchó la voz de su primo:

"Vaya que la visita de la señorita Sakura te dejo algo perturbado Syaoran-dijo Eriol con cierto burla- y dime pudiste hablar con ella-dijo más serio-"

Dio un largo suspiro y volteo a ver a Eriol" Si y la verdad me dejo peor que antes-dijo un muy afligido Syaoran- le pedí perdón y ella me perdonó-antes de que siguiera hablando escuchó la voz de Eriol-"

"Pues yo diría que te fue bien teniendo el hecho de que...-pero antes de que prosiguiera-"

"Pues si por ese lado estoy un poco tranquilo, pero no me refería a eso si no a que ella me dijo que había perdido a nuestro hijo por disgusto provocado por Kaho-dijo Syaoran gritando con dolor-"

Eriol lo miro compresivamente el sabía que ese sería el más grande obstáculo si quería regresar con ella, porque era un poco más fácil sanar lo que le hiciera a ella que la perdida de un hijo… pero aun así el lo apoyaría por que sabía que ellos habían sido destinados a estar juntos (Como le había dicho cierta hermosa joven el lunes en la noche) solo que las cosas no serían fáciles.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?-le pregunto tranquilamente-"

"Quiero curar todas sus heridas, quiero que me perdone de corazón, que confíe en mí y lo más importante-dijo con un tono más calmado- quiero que regrese conmigo"

Eriol sonrió ya sabia que diría eso, sabia muy bien que nunca la había olvidado siempre que salía con una mujer incluso con Kaho no podía evitar recordar o compararla con Sakura, claro que esto lo hacía inconscientemente.

"Pero no va a ser fácil, tendrás que acercarte a ella sin intenciones de algo más, como ya te lo dije primero sanar y luego empezar-dijo un sonriente Eriol-y tienes que ver si ella quiere regresar no la puedes forzar, aunque ella es tu esposa legalmente ustedes dejaron de serlo en esencia hace mucho, y puede que ahí tengas un punto a favor o en contra, por que si ella hubiera querido con el poder que tiene en estos momentos se habría divorciado de ti y no lo hizo así como tu no lo hiciste"

"Lo se, pero si no regresa conmigo, y debo decir que eso me dolería, lo entenderé le hice mucho daño y si en su momento me pide el divorcio porque quiere rehacer su vida no me quedara más que resignarme y aceptar su felicidad, pero quiero pensar que hay una posibilidad aunque en estos momento estás saliendo con un sujeto, el tal Yue-dijo frunciendo el ceño-"

"Pues creo que eso es normal, no pensabas que se quedaría vistiendo santos hasta que tu te dignaras a buscarla o a ver tu error-dijo Eriol- ahora que si quieres acercarte a ella, deberás controlar tus celos"

Syaoran lanzó un bufido, eso no sería fácil" Si lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a todo"

Una hermosa mujer caminaba con la mirada perdida ya llevaba varias horas a sí, estaba pensando, tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba los gritos de su amiga…

"Sakura, Sakura-decía una mujer de cabellera negra, de ojos color rubí muy atractiva, por lo que mientras corría uno que otro hombre la miraba embelezado-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo la pelinegra llegando hasta su amiga y tocándole el brazo-"

Sakura se sobresalto y volteo y al ver a su amiga y respondió más tranquila."Ha hola Mei me decías algo es que venia pensando".

Mei la miró raro y dijo…

"Saku te sientes bien sabes que cuentas conmigo-dijo Mei tomándola de la mano-si quieres vamos a ese café, todavía es muy temprano para ir a comer-dijo mirando el reloj del café-"

"Claro vamos necesito una taza de café urgentemente, y desahogarme también"

Las dos se encaminaron al café y cuando llegaron recibieron la mirada devoradora de algunos hombres, pero como si eso fue normal, pasaron de largo y fueron a la terraza del lugar ya que en esos meses del año hacia mucho calor(N/A estaban en verano). Una vez ahí escogieron un lugar se sentaron pidieron y cuando llegaron con el pedido, Sakura empezó a hablar…

"Me encontré con Syaoran-dijo sin preámbulos Sakura-"

Mei casi se ahoga con el café" En serio no te dijo nada malo o si-dijo Mei, empezando a enojarse, ella sabía que su primo puede decir cosas muy hirientes cuando se lo proponía-"

"Si hubiera hecho eso creo que me lo esperaría pero lo que hizo me desconcertó-dijo Sakura mirándola a los ojos y le pregunto-¿sabías que Kaho murió?"

Mei se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la pregunta" Kaho?"

"Si-afirmo Sakura-Syaoran me dijo que murió el lunes"

"Vaya no, no sabía tendré que hablar con él, hemos perdido mucha comunicación casi no hablamos a menos que sean cosas del la familia-dijo Mei triste pero cambió su cara y pregunto-y eso te dijo que te desconcertó? Digo no es que no sea importante por que lo es, no por eso digo que seas mala persona, pero a ti que más te da"

"SI lo se, y lo lamento por él-dijo tristemente- después de todo por ella fue que me dejó, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar si no que-suspiro-me pidió perdón"

Mei se sorprendió" En serio, que raro no crees, no te quiso creer antes porque lo haría ahora"

"Es lo mismo pensé, pero el me dijo que Kaho le había confesado la verdad antes de morir, que irónico no crees ella deshizo todo y ella lo compuso"

"Pues por lo menos se arrepintió antes de morir, y dime lo perdonaste"

"Siempre pensé lo que diría cuando lo tuviera enfrente pero todo eso se esfumo-dijo un poco sonrojada y es que recordó la forma tan peculiar de Syaoran de pedirle perdón, pero se calmó-y pues si lo perdoné, también le conté lo del-dijo titubeante- lo del bebe"

"Huy pequeña eso si que debió ser muy fuerte para ti y para él"

"Si-dijo arrastrando las palabras Sakura-"

"Y dime como fue que te lo encontraste"

"Resultó que el es el presidente de las Empresas con las que iba a realizar el trato vaya que coincidencia no crees, tanto tiempo lo busqué y lo encontré donde no lo imaginaba"

Mei la miro seria y dijo" Como dice un amigo no existen las casualidades sólo lo inevitable"

Sakura la miro sorprendida, Tomoyo había dicho lo mismo.

"Como sea ahora somos socios y nos veremos muy seguido, ha se me olvidaba después de hablar con el me beso-dijo tratando de sonar sin importancia, pero no lo logró-"

"En serio-la miro Mei maliciosamente-"

"No me mires así, eso no quiere decir que regresé con el me hizo mucho daño no confío en él, además el tampoco lo propuso-dijo indiferente, tratando de ocultar su ¿tristeza y decepción?-y así está bien"

"Si lo crees así está bien…. Pero no me digas que ese beso no significó nada para ti, o en verdad ya lo olvidaste?-pregunto Mei escéptica-"

Sakura pensaba en lo mismo ¿que significó ese beso?, él la había lastimado y mucho pero todo el rencor se empezó a borrar con esas palabras de perdón y ese beso, tan… no tenía palabras para describirlo, la hizo sentirse tranquila y en ese momento hasta le paso la loca idea de que lo seguía queriendo, pero eso era imposible ¿o no? Estaba tan confundida pero… mejor pensaba en eso más tarde ahora no se sentía con ganas de descifrar lo que sentía….

"No Mei no significó nada para mi-dijo volteando hacía otro lado, como lo hacia cuando mentía,-"

Mei rió por lo bajo al ver su actitud tan infantil pero también se alegro tal vez fuera una segunda oportunidad para ellos dos, pero tenían mucho que recorre y tenían mucho a su favor como el hecho de seguir casados a pesar de 10 años sin verse…"Bueno-respondió burlona- no indagaré mas (por el momento), pero vamonos por ahí a hacer hambre, hay unas plazas que te quiero mostrar-dijo entusiasmada"

Así pasaron la tarde, cuando Sakura llegó al hotel se encontró a Yue en la recepción, al parecer también acababa de llegar, y sabía que eso significaba tener que hablar con él y no quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia tendría que dar excusas y no quería, así que suspiro y se acerco a el con un montón de bolsas en sus manos.

"Hola Yue-dijo sonriendo-"

Yue la miro como inspeccionándola y es que el hecho de que sonriera después de tener una "junta" con él, no era buen presagio, pero ya habría tiempo de interrogarla.

"Hola pequeña-dijo el agachándose tomando las bolsas que tenía en sus manos y dándole un beso- veo que compraste muchas cosas"

Pero Sakura no contestó estaba con la mirada perdida, y es que cuando la beso Yue recordó el beso de Syaoran y sin querer los comparó, el de Yue era frío pero lleno de amor sin embargo no la hacía estremecerse y el de Syaoran hacia que sintiera el cielo… pero antes de seguir pensando en eso sintió la mirada penetrante de Yue y salió de sus pensamientos

"A si mucho verdad-sonrió forzadamente-"

Yue la miro confuso" estas bien, creo que tu y yo necesitamos hablar"(N/A vaya directo al grano)

Los dos se dirigieron al bar del hotel se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba hasta el fondo del lugar y Yue sin tapujos habló

"Quiero que seas sincera¿Qué pasó en la oficina de Li?-dijo en tono frío(N/A que raro en el no)-"

Sakura sabía que no le podía decir la verdad, porque que le diría; hablamos, lo perdone nos besamos y ese beso es el mejor que me han dado en mucho tiempo… un momento ella no pensaba eso, Dios se sentía tan confundida… pero de algo estaba segura no le diría todo, por el momento.

"Me entrego los papeles del contrato-dijo indiferente"

Yue la miro confundido" Sólo para eso?, no me estarás ocultando algo o si?-dijo tratando de descifrar su actitud-"

"No Yue no hay nada que te oculte no tendría por que-dijo sintiéndose mal, pero hasta que pusiera su mente en claro no quería hablar con el de eso-"

"Está bien-dijo no muy convencido-pero recuerda que puedes hablar confiar en mi"

Así paso la semana que había dicho Sakura que pasaría entes de regresar a Japón, los encuentros con Syaoran eran pocos, pero cada vez que se encontraban solos reinaba la tensión, pero el no había vuelto a besarla ni hablar del pasado y mucho menos de regresar con ella sólo la trataba como una amiga más, y eso alegraba a Sakura no tendría que pensar mucho en eso, pero también la entristecía lo seguía queriendo pero estaba tan lastimada que no quería sufrir, y eso lo descubrió tras una larga platica con Tomoyo. Ahora se dirigía hacía las instalaciones de Las empresas Hirawizaga, Syaoran había pedido verla una vez más a solas antes de irse y eso la ponía muy nerviosa… se trató de relajar en el taxi mientras llegaba tendría que estar lo más serena posible si quería salir bien librada de todo…

Mientras en las Empresas Hirawizaga…

"Y ya pensaste como se lo vas a decir-decía un joven de pelo negro, ojos negros e irresistiblemente guapo- no creo que le caiga en gracia"

"Ya lo se Spinel no tienes que torturarme con eso ya suficiente hizo Eriol, antes de irse a Japón-decía un guapo ambarino desde su escritorio-pero son ordenes del concilio-dijo con asco-"

El concilio pensó, todavía podía escuchar la voz del jefe del mismo la noche anterior,

-Flash back-

"…_esa no es tu decisión eso lo deciden todos los miembros , si quiere entrar al comercio de China y de occidente tendrá que tener una junta con nosotros donde le daremos una prueba para que pueda entrar-dijo un hombre con voz autoritaria del otro lado del teléfono-"_

"Lo sé, lo sé pero por que no se la hicieron antes,-decía exasperado Syaoran- además ha demostrado ser una gran empresaria, como ya le dije creo que ella no necesita ser sometida a ninguna "prueba"-y es que él sabía que sus pruebas solían ser muy difíciles y no es que no confiara en Sakura lo hacía pero tendría que estar sometida a mucha presión por parte del concilio-ella encaja perfectamente en los requisitos para ser una miembro del concilio de comercio de oriente-occidente, además soy uno de los miembros más importantes mis referencias no bastan"

"_Ya te lo dije no basta, se la hacemos ahora por que está empezando a crecer su empresa queremos ver si es digna de firmar un contrato con alguien de los miembros, tu lo hiciste porque nunca acatas las normas del concilio, pero los demás se niegan a abrir el comercio con ella si no pasa la prueba para ver si es tan buena como dicen-dijo ya un furioso jefe, que hacía que su rostro se tornara rojo- y no hay marcha atrás sino la hace sólo podrá comerciar contigo"_

Lanzo un bufido, vaya que eran obstinados pero sólo podía acatar las normas del concilio" Está bien-dijo por fin-pero dejen que se lo diga yo"

"_Está bien, llévala a la mansión de tu familia ahí se celebrara la próxima junta, además no creo que haya problema según tengo entendido ella es tu esposa, sabes que es u requisito estar casados, y los que no lo están, están a punto de….ha y no porque sea tu esposa quiere decir que será fácil que te quede claro-dijo un ya más calmado y con una sonrisa maliciosa, el jefe del concilio y es que Syaoran no le caía nada bien y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para fastidiarlo, el era el candidato más próximo a su sujeción el quería que se quedara su hijo y si podía evitar que lo hiciera lo haría costara lo que costara-nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, bueno más bien dentro de tres días-y antes de colgar dijo- los esperamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo"_

-Fin Flash back-

Y ahora se encontraba ahí sentado esperando a que llegue, tenía un semblante serio a diferencia de cómo se sentía por dentro estaba muy nervioso esperaba que lo mandara al demonio, pero sabía que eso no pasaría ella quería comerciar con varios países y esa era su oportunidad de entrar al concilio de comercio oriente-occidente.

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado este Cáp. Pobre Syao si que ha sufrido y le falta un poco antes de ser feliz con Sakura, el espera que Saku le diga que no que no quiere entrar pero…. No les adelanto mejor lean el prox. Cáp. lo bueno apenas comienza… 


	4. Chapter 4

Hoooola perdón por el retraso pero por fin pude solucionar mis contingencias jojojo, bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo más espero que les guste y por fa dejen RR.

Se escucho un timbre, presionó un botón y se escucho una voz" Señor la señorita Kinomoto ha llegado"

"Hazla pasar-dijo, se dirigió hacia Spinel-nos vemos al rato ¿OK?"

"Suerte primo-le dijo sinceramente Spinel-nos vemos en la casa"

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y justo cuando iba a entrar el consejero de Syaoran salía…trato de recordar su nombre pero como estaba nerviosa y no lo recordó sólo esbozo una sonrisa, la cual el contesto y le dio el paso hacia adentro. Cuando entro Syaoran la esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio lo que la tranquilizó entre más espacio hubiera mejor para ella. Se sentó delante de él, y el hablo primero:

"Hola Sakura ¿quieres algo-dijo con voz ronca y es que al ver como iba vestida Sakura hizo que se pusiera nervioso, iba vestida con un pescador de color blanco una blusa de botones rosada, llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados lo que hacia que se viera el comienzo de sus senos, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y unas sandalias del mismo color, estaba muy casual pero sexy, pensó-de tomar?"

Sakura al escuchar su voz hizo que de sonrojara bueno ya lo estaba y es que ver a Syaoran de traje simplemente era un deleite (llevaba un traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata roja con rayas rojas) y su pelo rebelde no ayudaba mucho, por lo que trato de disimular pidiendo un té helado, él pidió lo mismo minutos después entraba Chiharu con los tes.

"Bueno Sakura-se animó a decir-te he citado porque el Concilio de Comercio Oriente-Occidente quiere que formes parte de él"

Sakura se quedó sin habla y palideció, el concilio, esto tenía que ser broma

"En serio no me estas jugando una broma-dijo seria"

"No es enserio, ayer recibí una llamada y me pidieron que te avisara, y que si querías entrar tenias que pasar una prueba, y que si no lo hacías solo comerciarías conmigo, de hecho se suponía que no debí de firmar el contrato contigo… pero bueno eso ya pasó ahora quieres entrar al concilio-preguntó esperanzado de que digiera que no-"

"Pues la vedad si me encantaría he estado luchando mucho por eso -contestó emocionada, y sonrío de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Syaoran latiera muy deprisa-pero por que ahora yo ya llevo varios años en el negocio-pregunto Sakura pensativa-espero que tu no haya influido en la propuesta-dijo enojada"

"Pues Sakura créeme que si por mi fuera nunca hubieras recibido esa propuesta-dijo tranquilo-pero…..-antes de que pudiera hablar se escucho la voz enojada de Sakura-"

"Debí suponerlo, solo te interesas por ti no puedes ver más allá de tus narices no Syaoran Li-pero antes de que continuara intervino Syaoran-

"Sakura-dijo tratando de controlarse-claro que no, no es por eso sino por que yo se lo que es tener que pasar una prueba del concilio no es nada fácil-y vio que Sakura iba ha protestar por lo que apresuró a decir- no es que no te crea capaz, pero estarás sometida a mucha presión, y he visto a personas perder sus empresas por malas decisiones debido a la presión-y con voz tierna le dijo-no quiero que pases por eso, ya has sufrido mucho"

Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo por no lazarse a sus brazos y darle un beso, pero trato de calmarse ahora lo más importante era lo del concilio, ella sabía que era muy difícil obtener una invitación y que no todos entraban.

"Bueno, cuales son los requisitos para entrar-pregunto por fin-"

"Es sencillo, debes de tener una empresa, varios años en el comercio, grandes ambiciones y-dijo mirándola divertido- el más importantes es estar casada"

Sakura se sonrojó, esa sonrisa la desarmaba.

"Pues vaya si que cumplo con todos los requisitos-dijo apenadamente-"

Syaoran sonrió para si, le encantaba sacar esos sonrojos de ella.

"Pues si, por que aunque nos hallamos separado, seguimos estado casados-dijo enseñando la alianza matrimonial-"

Sakura mira su mano, y luego miro la suya, había tratado quitárselo muchas veces pero no podía… ni quería.

"Bueno y que tengo que hacer-dijo para salir de esa conversación que empezaba a tornarse difícil-"

"Pues tienes que venir a mi casa dentro de dos semanas, ahí se celebrará la siguiente junta y tienes que comportarte como mi esposa-dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, porque en realidad estaba muy nervioso, pero el sabía que eso no era orden del concilio más bien un deseo suyo-"

"Debes de estar bromeando-dijo Sakura sorprendida-como haremos eso hace tiempo que no tenemos ningún contacto-y al ver lo que había dicho se sonrojo,-además por que me tengo que comportar así"

"Por que ante sus ojos somos un matrimonio común y corriente, son muy tradicionalistas no permiten a personas divorciadas en el concilio, no les gustan los escándalos, ni las infidelidades-pero después de decirlo se arrepintió por haberlo dicho al ver la cara de enojo que ponía, por lo que dijo rápidamente sin chancee de contestar a Sakura-si por que aunque no lo creas Kaho nunca ocupó tu lugar ella no iba a las juntas, se lo prohibía, por lo que siempre daba un excusa por la cual no ibas"

"Pero tu hubiera gustado que no fuera así, ella era una mujer muy refinada y educada, en cambio yo una simple muchacha no?-dijo fríamente-pero bueno entonces como es que no se enteraron de tu infidelidad"

Syaoran se sintió mal por el comentario, pero sabía que se lo merecía así que le contesto.

"Por que ante los ojos de ellos ella era mi asistente, y sabes una cosa-dijo parándose, y poniéndose delante de ella-jamás hubiera podido ocupar ese lugar tu eres la única que lo puede ocupar-refiriéndose a su corazón y por supuesto al de esposa, y le agarró la cara con sus dos manos, y le rozó los labios con los pulgares y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no besarla"

Sakura pensó que la besaría pero se sorprendió cuando se volvió a sentar en su silla enfrente de ella. Pero la verdad es que se sintió conmovida por lo que le había dicho no sabía si creerle o no, pero se veía tan convincente que le creyó, una capa más de hielo se cayó de su corazón (ella no lo sabia).

"Bueno y cuando quieres que vaya a tu casa-dijo para tratar de calmarse a si misma-"

"Pues si puedes mañana mismo, hay que arreglar muchas cosas, tenemos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, y no te preocupes solo fingiremos ser un matrimonio normal mientras estemos con ellos, lo digo para que tu novio no se enoje-dijo con evidente desagrado- solo serán dos semanas en las que serás mía-dijo seductoramente ante lo cual Sakura se sonrojó-"

"Bueno-dijo nerviosamente, el hecho de pasar las dos siguientes semanas con él la hacia pensar muchas cosas- tendré que mandar a traer muchas cosas tengo que arreglar las cosas para que la empresa se quede estable, lo mejor será que me vaya a Japón y luego regreso, lo solucionaré en dos días"

Pero Syaoran no sedería en cuanto al tiempo-" Como quieras, pero sólo recuerda que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no sabemos lo que es comportarse como un matrimonio normal, además los criados de mi casa se tienen que acostumbrarse a ti para que no cometan un error cuando lleguen(N/A que absurdo, pero pobre ya no sabe que hacer)-pero vio que Sakura no se convencía por lo que utilizó su ultima arma- además el concilio dará una fiesta dentro de tres días, el hijo del jefe cumple años, por lo que tendrías que acompañarme para que no sospechen-dijo sonriente, al ver que Sakura se rendía"

"Está bien, está bien, pero tendré que buscar un lugar en donde quedarme por que cancelé mi reservación, y el hotel ya se llenó al parecer está época es muy requerida-dijo en voz alta Sakura y cuando de dio cuenta de lo que había dicho maldijo su indiscreción-"

"Como crees no te preocupes yo tenía planeado que empezáramos mañana pero si ese es el problema no tengo inconveniente en empezar hoy-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-es más te acompaño a tu hotel por tus cosas para que las llevemos a mis casa"

"Está bien-dijo resignada, ahora el problema sería decírselo a Yue, y era evidente que tendría que dejar la relación por un rato, si no quería lastimarlo un momento se recriminó en que momento llegó ese pensamiento a su cabeza ella no regresaría con Syaoran así que trató de pensar en otra cosa como que si el concilio se enteraran de que tenía un novio estando casada pondría en riesgo a Syaoran y a ella, si esa era la razón-"

El camino al hotel fue muy silencioso, Sakura pensaba en como se lo diría a Yue y Kero. Mientras que Syaoran en que haría para recuperarla era la última oportunidad que tenía.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Syaoran estacionó el BMW Z4, de color negro convertible de dos plazas, afuera de la entrada, y se apresuró a abrirle la puesta a Sakura le dio la mano para salir y se dirigieron a la recepción.

En el hotel…

"Creo que Sakura se está tardando-dijo un ansioso Yue- no debimos dejarla ir sola"

"No te preocupes no ha de tardar además el avión sale dentro de dos horas"

"Si ya se pero hay algo que no me agrada de…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar vio a Sakura entrar con Syaoran del brazo, cosa que lo enojo-"

Kero al ver que se callaba siguió su mirada y cuando vio a Syaoran tensó la mandíbula pero si el no se ponía calmado Yue terminaría matando a Syaoran. Cuando vio que se dirigía hacia ellos, se apresuro a jalarlo de la chaqueta y le dijo seriamente

"No hagas una estupidez de la que te vayas a arrepentir deja que Sakura nos explique"

Yue lo miro furioso pero tenía razón (y últimamente la tenía muy seguido) si no quería tener problemas con Sakura lo mejor sería "calmarse"

Cuando Sakura vio a Yue y Kero se dirigió hacia a ellos, pero al ver la mirada de enojo de los dos, dijo en voz baja a Syaoran.

"Yo voy a hablar con ellos, por favor no digas nada ¿OK?"

Syaoran solo asintió.

"Hola chicos, perdón por tardar-dijo sonriente Sakura, lo que hizo que Syaoran se sintiera celoso así que para evitar hacer una estupidez…-"

"Voy al bar te espero allí ¿OK?-Sakura solo asintió y Syaoran se alejó, no sin antes lazarle una mirada de odio a Yue, y el a respuesta agarro a Sakura y le dio un breve beso en la boca, y estuvo a punto de voltearse y golpearlo de no haber sido que Kero lo miró con ojos de ni lo intentes-"

"Sakura quiero una explicación-dijo enojado Yue una vez que Syaoran desapareció entra la multitud-que hace ese tipo aquí y por qué dijo que te esperaba en el bar?"

Sakura se armo de valor y hablo dirigiéndose a los dos, y separándose del abrazo de Yue que de repente la hacia sentirse incomoda.

"El es miembro del concilio de comercio oriente-occidente-dijo tranquila-"

"En serio-dijo un curioso Kero, pero recibió una mirada de desaprobación de Yue-"

"Y eso que tiene que ver, a nosotros que nos importa-dijo mirando de nuevo a Sakura-"

"Pues resulta que el concilio quiere que me una a ellos-dijo despacio"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo…

"En serio Sakurita-dijo Kero abrazándola y alzándola del suelo-lo logramos"

Yue se relajo un poco y la abrazo y beso.

"Por fin ya llevábamos mucho tiempo tratando de entrar"

"El problema es que-dijo captando la atención de ellos y separándose de nuevo de Yue, que incomoda se sentía-es que tengo que quedarme en Japón e ir a una junta que se celebrará dentro de dos semanas"

"Pues no le veo problemas, nos quedamos-dijo Yue mirando de reojo a Syaoran-"

"Pues de hecho no, no pueden-dijo Sakura cautelosamente, y antes de que contestaran algo los dos dijo-me tengo que quedar esas dos semanas como esposa de Syaoran"

Los dos la miraron con cara de nos hagas esas bromas pero al ver que no se reía ni nada por el estilo, se pusieron serios y Kero intervino primero.

"Es muy necesario que lo hagas, no me agrada esa idea"

"Pues a mi tampoco-se dijo mentirosas a si misma-pero el concilio tiene sus reglas para entrar a él, y como son tradicionalista la más importante es estar casado(a)-pero al ver que ninguno de los dos se convencía dijo- hemos luchado mucho por esto, sabemos que esto nos abre las puertas hacia muchos países, la mayoría de los empresarios importantes se encuentran en este concilio. Por favor-les dijo suplicante-no me den la espalda no ustedes, además sólo serán dos semanas. No es toda la vida"

Se hizo otro incomodo silencio en el que Sakura los miraba alternamente.

"Está bien-dijo Kero- no me agrada la idea pero si es por lo que hemos luchado tanto tiempo creo que el esfuerzo lo vale"

"Gracias-dijo Sakura- y tu Yue que piensas"

Yue miro a Kero, dándole a entender que quería que se fuera, Kero captó y se fue cuando se quedaron solos Yue hablo.

"No me gusta la idea, pero sabes que te apoyo hasta el final-dijo tratando de sonreír pero en lugar de eso salio una mueca-pero nuestra relación no cambia verdad?"

Sakura miro hacia otro lado, Yue que la conocía intervino enojado-

"No pretenderás regresar con él o si-dijo alzando la voz, por lo que algunos clientes los miraban raro-es increíble, después de todo lo que te hizo, acaso no fue suficiente para ti?"

"No es justo Yue-dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos-sabes muy bien que no es así, tu más que nadie sabe lo que pasé, y el tendría que hacer mucho si quisiera que regresara con el, y no creo que lo haga así que no te preocupes, pero quiero que nos demos tiempo para que, en este tiempo que voy a pasar con él lo perdone y me olvide de él-dijo sollozando-es tan difícil entender que quiero curarme, y creo que esa es la única forma pasando tiempo con él perdonarlo y alejarme. Además también está lo del concilio sabes que hemos luchado mucho para obtener un lugar en él."

Yue suspiro y analizó lo dicho por Sakura, ella tenía razón y ahora creía saber por que no le gustaba este trato, sabía que Sakura no volvería a ser la misma. Así que suspiro y re resigno, la quería pero tenía que dejar de trata de controlar su vida si quería tener en verdad alguna remota posibilidad en su futuro, si es que la había, no tenía otra opción, sólo tenía dos posibles futuros: que Sakura viera su error al quedarse y regresara con él o que encontrara la felicidad otra vez aquí, pero eso lo decidiría el tiempo.

"Tienes razón-se disculpo Yue-en todo, así que te deseo suerte y ya sabes lo que necesites siempre podrás contar conmigo y siempre estaré esperando ¿OK?-dijo con doble sentido-y no es un adiós si no un hasta luego."

Sakura se secó los ojos analizo sus palabras y sonrió" Gracias Yue, sabía que podría contar contigo, nos vemos en dos semanas, ha y tu y Kero están al mando y lo cualquier cosa que pase me avisas"

Kero se acerco a ellos y Sakura los abrazó a los dos.

"Los voy a extrañar pero, algo me dice que hago lo correcto, gracias por apoyarme, estaremos en contacto-dijo a modo de despedida mientras le daba a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a Kero, pero sabia que tendría mucho camino de vuelta para preguntar-"

Sakura llegó al bar con sus dos maletas, Syaoran al verla se acercó a ayudarla.

"Lista-preguntó al ver que vacilaba- "

"Si-dijo y sabia que no había vuelta atrás-vamos"

Atravesaron casi toda la ciudad, pero pronto llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la mansión Li. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante del camino. Sakura se sorprendió al ver la mansión, era muy hermosa tenía un enorme jardín con diferentes flores, tenía una fuente en el centro, y la casa si que era sorprendente parecía un castillo. Pero antes de seguir observando la hermosura del lugar se acordó de algo por lo que volteo a ver a Syaoran y casi se queda sin habla se veía tan guapo con el viento jugando con su pelo, le daba envidia que el viento pudiera hacer eso… pero antes de que se tentara a hacerlo ella hablo

"Te debo de aclarar que dormiremos en cuartos separados-dijo poco convincente-"

"Creo que eso no podrá ser posible-dijo volteando a verla y al ver su cara de estás hablando en serio dijo-porque mis hermanas están ahora en casa y no hay habitaciones disponibles-pero no te preocupes, dormiremos en la misma habitación pero no en la misma cama-dijo y pensó, por el momento-no pasará nada que tu no quieras-dijo casi en un susurro acababan de estacionarse en la entrada y eran recibidos por un hombre ya avanzado de edad-"

"Buenas tardes señor Li-dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego se dirigió hacia Sakura-buenas tardes…"

"Wei te presento a mi esposa Sakura Kinomoto-Sakura de sorprendió era raro que la presentara así pero hizo una reverencia por educación-lleva sus cosas a la habitación principal"

------En el avión----

"Bueno Yue vas a hablar o no-dijo Kero ya cansado de que no le contestara"

"Como molestas-dijo irritado Yue pero decidió hablar para que lo dejara de molestar-rompí con Sakura satisfecho"

"Vaya lo siento-dijo Kero-pero creo que tu y yo sabíamos que algo parecido pasaría cuando se encontrara de nuevo con el pero de eso a quedarse "

"Si lo se sólo espero que sea lo correcto, ahora sólo nos toca estar con ella y cuidar la empresa-dijo dando por terminada la conversación"

Era algo raro estar ahí… pensaba Sakura que se encontraba recostada en una gran cama se acababa de despertar estaba en la habitación de Syaoran que era muy bonita pero pensó que tendría aroma a otra mujer y le alegró saber que no era así…. Y no pudo evita recordad la plática de hace unas horas

-Flash back-

Wei se retiraba con las maletas de Sakura.

"No quiero dormir en la misma habitación en la que dormiste con Kaho-dijo muy enojada Sakura-"

"Crees que haría algo tan bajo, además ella nunca ocupó la habitación principal-dijo Syaoran ofendido-"

Sakura se quedo pensando y a lo mejor era cierto lo averiguaría más tarde. Syaoran la guió al dormitorio y le dijo que si quería descansar lo hiciera ya que la cena se servía a las siete. Dicho esto se disculpo argumentando que tenía que hacer unas llamadas. Al poco rato entró Wei con toalla nuevas y Sakura aprovechó para preguntar"

"Wei, puedo hacerle una pregunta"

"Claro señora Li-dijo Wei sonriente-"

Sakura se sonrojo no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así" Dime Sakura no me gustan los formalismos-dijo regalándole una sonrisa-pro lo que quería preguntar es que habitación ocupaba Kaho Mizuki."

Wei parecía pensarlo un poco pero contestó con una sonrisa" La señorita Kaho ocupaba la habitación de huéspedes, bueno-agrego-cuando estaba la verdad es que viajaba mucho casi nunca estaba aquí, si no se le ofrece más señora Sakura, me retiro con su permiso-dijo haciendo una reverencia"

Sakura no quedó totalmente satisfecha con la repuesta, el titubeo la hizo dudar así que decidió preguntar a alguna otra persona, no sabia por que pero de repente le interesaba saber que era lo que hacia Kaho ahí. Pero dejo de pensar en eso y se metió a bañar, se secó el pelo y se quedó dormida.

-Fin flash back-

Se terminó de despertar cuando oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

Syaoran ya llevaba tiempo tocando pero no quería entrar, para hacer sentir a Sakura que tenía intimidad. Pero al ver que no respondía entro…. Grave error pensó al ver a Sakura recostada en su cama, con un pequeño short y con una blusa de tirantes que la hacia verse como un ángel ahí, pensó que estaba dormida por lo que decidió salir antes de cometer una locura, pero cuando se iba a salir, escucho la voz de Sakura.

"No te preocupes no estoy dormida-dijo incorporándose en la cama-"

"Ha si perdón si te desperté con los toquidos-dijo Syaoran muy nervioso y es que su temperatura iba en aumento-pero me vengo a bañar la cena se servirá en media hora"

"A claro-y vio que Syaoran estaba muy sudado, por lo que preguntó inocentemente-hace mucho calor allá abajo?"

Syaoran pensó que abajo no pero ahí si" He no solo que estaba entrenado-mintió-"

"Ha OK-sonrió-entonces me cambio en lo que tu te bañas te parece?"

El asintió.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta con la intimidad con que lo había dicho. Pero agradeció que Syaoran estuviera más ocupado buscando su toalla. Syaoran se metió rápido al baño, se dijo a si mismo viéndose en el espejo

"Tendrás que tranquilizarte, ahora a bañarte con agua fría"

Diez minutos después, salió con una toalla, envuelta en la cintura y con otra secándose la cabeza. Pero casi se le cae al ver a Sakura, vestida con un hermoso vestido de manta de color verde jade, con un escote discreto en U, y con el pelo agarrado en una coleta(N/A de esas en las que algunos cabellos te quedan sueltos) unos aretes largos. Se veía hermosa. Sakura notó que había salido y sin voltear a verlo preguntó.

"No crees que es muy informal?-preguntó Sakura- si lo crees así me puedo cambiar-dijo dándose por fin vuelta, pero casi se cae cuando vio a Syaoran, casi denudo, tenía un torso torneado, se le marcaban los cuadritos del vientre, tenia una espalda ancha y unos brazos que a consideración se verían mejor si estuvieran alrededor de su cintura mientras la besa…. Pero al ver el giro que tomaban sus pensamientos, trató de calmarse y volvió a pregunta" Entonces me cambio-dijo con voz ronca su intento había fallado"

"No como crees te ves hermosa además es sábado, es tiempo de relajarse de los atuendos tan formales-dijo Syaoran aclarándose la voz-"

"Bueno voy al baño, para que termines de cambiarte-dijo casi corriendo al baño"

Syaoran toco diez minutos después, ya había terminado se cambiarse. Se sentía más tranquila de que así fuera pero al verlo también empezó a perturbarla el hecho de cómo se había vestido, llevaba un pantalón de manta café con una camisa blanca que se le ajustaba espectacularmente y unos mocasines cafés. Nunca pensó verlo tan relajado, por que incluso cuando lo había conocido años atrás, siempre cuidaba mucho su imagen al parecer los años lo habían hecho madurar.

"Bueno vamos, no quiero hacerlos esperar-dijo tendiéndole la mano a Sakura-"

Sakura no la agarró todavía no se sentía con la confianza para hacer ese contacto tan personal. Syaoran la vio divertido sabía que haría algo así por lo que sólo la siguió.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras Sakura lo esperaba, y es que todavía no conocía la casa. Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y antes de que la quitara la apretó más y dijo sonriente.

"Recuerda que tenemos que disimular"

A Sakura no le molestaba tanto, sólo que se sentía un poco rara. Pero eso no tenía por que saberlo él.

"Está bien con que no trates algo más-le dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente-"

"Claro que no-y se hizo a un lado pues habían llegado al comedor-"

"Buenas noches-dijeron los personajes de adentro y antes de que pudiera Sakura contestar sintió que el aire le faltaba pues tenía a las hermanas de Syaoran colgadas de su cuello diciendo cosas como que linda es, que buen gusto tienes hermanito. Syaoran se las quitó de encima y les dijo"

"No quiero que me la vayan a matar, me acabo de reconciliar con ella y ya quiere que la pierda de nuevo"

"Hay hermanito si la tendrás para ti en la noche-dijo una de sus hermanas pícaramente, cosa que hizo que Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojarán-"

"Bueno ya comamos que nos morimos de hambre-dijo mirando a Sakura que aun se encontraba sonrojada, está solo se limitó a asentir-"

La cena pasó sin más incidente. Bueno aparte de las continuas preguntas de sus hermanas, de por que se habían separado, como es que se reconciliaron. Tuvieron que decir algunas mentiritas, pero una vez satisfechas la curiosidad de sus hermanas se disculparon y se fueron a dormir alrededor de las 12 de la noche.

"Vaya que tus hermanas son algo especial-decía Sakura con unas gotitas resbalando por su frente y entrando al dormitorio-"

"Si lo se suelen ser un poco molestas-dijo Syaoran quitándose la playera-"

Sakura se sonrojó al verlo y tosió para que se diera cuenta, pero él la ignoró deliberadamente y le dijo.

"Perdona pero es que hace mucho calor en las noches, ah y lo de la distribución de las camas no te preocupes lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor será dormir en la misma cama-dijo como si fuera muy normal pero al ver que Sakura empezaba a negar con la cabeza e iba a protestar-no te preocupes es una cama enorme, además no se si lo recuerdes pero no suelo moverme mucho en las noches"

Sakura enrojeció como un tomate claro que lo recordaba, pero no le gustaba la idea de dormir en la misma cama.

"Mmm si no queda otra opción está bien, pero cuidado y te intentas sobrepasar-le dijo apuntándole con un dedo-"

"Lo prometo-dijo alzando las manos Syaoran- y te vas a dormir con el vestido"

"No como crees, me voy a cambiar-dijo Sakura que se metía al baño-"

No quería salir del baño, se le olvidaba que traía su pijama más cortita y no quería parecer que lo provocaba. La pijama constaba se un pequeño short de color azul que le daba a un poco mas arriba de mitad del muslo y una pequeña playera que tenía un osito y decía "Hug me" le quedaba casi como ombliguera, así que como decidió que no dormiría en el baño salió lo más normal posible como si le diera importancia a como iba vestida.

Syaoran pensó en ir a buscarla ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño, pero antes de que pudiera parase de la cama, vio que Sakura salía del baño. Se quedó sin habla se veía tan hermosa, e increíblemente linda con esa pijama que decía Hug me… y le llegaron a la mente varios pensamiento de lo que podría hacer aparte de un abrazo… pero reparó en que ella estaba muy apenada así que para aminorar su pena, volteo hacia otro lugar.

Sakura caminó hacia la cama y se acostó y se hubiera tapado hasta la cabeza, pero hacía un calor infernal.

"Buenas noches-dijo tímidamente Sakura-"

"Buenas noches princesa que duermas bien-dijo con voz ronca, ojala ella si pudiera dormir por que el francamente no podría teniéndola de nuevo en su cama-"

Sakura se sonrojó por el cumplido y agradeció que la luz estuviera apagada.

Pasaron como dos horas y no podía dormir daba vueltas en la cama como loco.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-dijo una dulce voz"

"Perdón si te desperté pero creo que hace más calor que otros días(N/A aja como no)"

"Si quieres puedo abrir la ventana para que podamos dormir, aunque mañana es domingo supongo que no habrá problema si nos levantamos tarde o si?-dijo Sakura-"

"No, no hay problema, y creo que abriré las ventanas-se paró de la cama dejando ver a Sakura una muy, pero muy buena vista de él, tenía el torso desnudo, y su trasero pedía ser tocado vaya parecía un dios con la luz de la luna dándole de frente. Regresó a la cama y dijo-vaya creo que si funcionó, sabes me ha dado sueño hasta mañana-dijo Syaoran y se volteó dándole la espalda a Sakura. Ella hizo lo mismo y se quedó dormida.

Vaya quien lo diría acepto, pero bueno no se desesperen recuerden que no todo es como parece puede que todo vaya bien pero en verdad es asì???? Falta mucho para que sean en verdad felices, se acerca la fiesta del concilio y bueno no adelanto más….. Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos perdón por la demora pero acabo de empezar semestre y ya saben que al inicio de clases se andan a las carreras, pero bueno sin más excusas aquí les dejo las actualizaciones correspondientes osease los capítulos 5 y 6 nos vemos hasta la próxima…: )

* * *

Era una mañana muy soleada los pájaros cantaban alegremente y en una gran cama dos personas respiraban al unísono, se encontraban abrazados, el cuerpo grande tenía abrazada a la figura pequeña por la cintura desde atrás y a su vez la pequeña figura tenía su mano entrelazada con la de él. Los dos se veían relajados y tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien, se sentía cómoda, segura, trató de moverse, pero sintió algo alrededor de su cintura que se lo impedía, abrió lentamente los ojos, pues un poco de sol entraba por la ventana. Cuando abrió los ojos casi grita, tenía la mano de Syaoran entrelazada con la suya. Se soltó despacio y giro lentamente para no despertarlo. La imagen que vio la enterneció estaba dormido, podía escuchar su tranquila respiración y trato de separarse para no sucumbir en la tentación de acomodarle un travieso mechón que se resbalaba por su frente, pero al intentarlo la abrazo más fuerte y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

"Pensabas ir a algún lado-dijo medio dormido Syaoran-"

"Pues si la verdad es que tengo hambre-le miro Sakura-"

"Pero no quiero que te vayas, déjame dormir un rato más así si?-le suplicó-"

Sakura casi cae ante la tentadora oferta pero se contuvo y respondió con firmeza" Syaoran creo que esto no estaba en el acuerdo-dijo mirando hacia su mano que la sujetaba con firmeza-"

"Pues no lo se, a mi me gusta amanecer así,- dijo pícaramente-"

Sakura se sonrojó a ella tampoco pero tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante la tentación.

La miró divertido y dijo quitando despacio su brazo, acariciando "accidentalmente" la piel desnuda de su cintura."Pues bueno ya que quieres comer tal vez podamos desayunar-dijo mirándola a los ojos, y acercándose peligrosamente a su boca-"

Sakura se estremecía a cada "accidental caricia "que le daba Syaoran y cuando bajaba para besarla… se escucho mucho alboroto y antes de que pudieran decir nada tenían a las hermanas de Syaoran ante ellos riendo maliciosamente.

"OPS hermanito pensábamos que estaban dormidos pero vemos que estaban ocupados-dijeron sus hermanas, haciendo énfasis en lo último-"

Sakura se sonrojo y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ocultar la cara en el pecho se Syaoran, que vergonzosos era todo aquello, pero se alegraba de que hubieran llegado si no ya estaría haciendo otras cosas con él, aunque eso tampoco le desagradaba tanto como quería.

"Bueno basta ya-escucho decir a Syaoran con voz ronca de deseo pero firme y fuerte-ahora bajamos a desayunar, supongo que a eso vinieron"

Las hermanas salieron riendo y corriendo. Syaoran volteó a ver a Sakura

"Perdón es que son… bueno ya sabes no?-dijo con dos pequeñas gotitas en su cara, y para sorpresa de ella, él le dijo que se bañara el se iría a bañar al cuarto de junto y que bajarían a desayunar"

Eso la desconcertó le gustó el hecho de no tener que dar explicaciones pero también se quedo con la sensación de que lo que había pasado no le importaba.

Se baño, y se vistió dentro del baño. Cuando salió Syaoran se estaba poniendo la playera.

"Bueno princesa bajemos a desayunar-dijo tomándola de la mano como la vez pasada-"

"Está bien-dijo sonriendo, ella también podía jugar el juego de fingir indiferencia-"

En el comedor…………

"Buenos días Sakurita-dijeron al unísono las hermanas de Syaoran-"

"Buenos días-dijo con una gotita en su frente-"

El desayuno pasó sin más incidente, pero antes de que se retiraran se escuchó la voz de una de las hermanas de Syaoran:

"Oigan por que no vienen con nosotras un rato a la piscina-pero vio que se iban a negar por lo que intervino-vamos no sean malos-"(N/A se que es malo comer y nadar pero no era en ese mismo momento, sería más tarde)"

Sakura no tenía muchas ganas por lo que dijo" gracias pero es que no he traído traje de baño" eso era mentira ya que había comprado dos cuando salió con Mei.

Las hermanas sonrieron y dijo una de ellas" no te preocupes te podemos prestar uno"

Sin escapatoria volteo a ver a Syaoran para que la apoyara, pero en cambio.

"Está bien creo que nos sentará mal un día en familia-dijo sonriente, Sakura tenía ganas de matarlo pero luego se desquitaría"

Se retiraron todas las mujeres a cambiarse, Syaoran se cambió rápido y bajo a la piscina a esperarlas, pero estaba preocupado por Sakura tal vez dejarla sola con sus hermanas no fuera tan buena idea, pero cuando iba salir del agua e ir a buscarla, llegaron sus hermanas y Sakura. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, y ella pensaba como había dejado que se pusiera eso.

"Hermanito, perdón por la espera pero Sakurita no se quería poner en traje de baño-dijo maliciosamente una-"

Syaoran vio a Sakura con una bata de color azul.

"Vamos Sakura quítate la bata para que nos diga mi hermano como se ve"

Syaoran estaba recargado en uno de los bordos de la piscina, con el torso de fuera y lo demás en el agua.

"Vamos Sakura o te lo quitamos nosotros-dijeron perversamente las hermanas-"

Sakura al ver que no tenía opción se la quitó. Y vaya que se veía espectacular, llevaba un minúsculo bikini de color amarillo, era de dos piezas, y la parte de abajo se amarraba a los lados, Syaoran casi se infarta al verla, que bueno que estaba en el agua y no se podía vera su pequeño amigo que acababa de cobrar vida.

"Te ves hermosa-alcanzo a decir-"

Sakura se sonrojo" Gracias, pero aun sigo pensando que es un poco atrevido-dijo dando inocentemente una vuelta, que hizo que Syaoran sudara frío."

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escucho el golpeteo del agua, las hermanas de Syaoran habían entrado al agua, y se encontraban jugando. Sakura se dirigió hacia una silla que se encontraba se sentó y empezó a tejerse una trenza. Cuando termino se recostó en ella y en un momento volteo a la piscina y vio que Syaoran la miraba maliciosamente, y Sakura al verlo dijo" Syaoran Li no te atrevas a… -demasiado tarde ya le había lanzado un chorro de agua"

Sakura lo miró indignada, se paro y se metió a la piscina y se puso a perseguirlo.

"Vamos no te enojes, fue una pequeña broma-dijo mientras nadaba hacia otro lado-"

"Pero todavía no quería entrar-dijo haciendo un puchero, que a Syao le parecía lindo, después de un rato se dejó atrapar y Sakura se vengó hundiéndolo-"

"Bueno ahora estamos a mano-dijo con sonrisa triunfante-"

Se dirigió a un pequeño desnivel que tenía la alberca se sentó se recargo y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Ya llevaba un rato así y Syaoran pensó que sería bueno ver si no se había quedado dormida, capaz que lo hacía y se ahogaba. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente, era observado por sus hermanas que lo miraban traviesamente. Vio que estaba muy callada, se acomodo enfrente de ella y cuando la iba a tocar…

"Estoy despierta Syaoran-dijo abriendo los ojos, pero al ver su cercanía se puso nerviosa lo tenía muy cerca de su cara-pero ahora que lo pienso saldré a tomar un poco de sol"

"Está bien-dijo sonriente, conocía muy bien a Sakura y sabía que esa actitud era característica de ella cuando estaba nerviosa, mirar hacia otro lado o irse, se hizo a un lado y Sakura se dirigió a las escaleras para salir, vaya vistazo que se dio Syaoran, al ver como salía Sakura, el agua le escurría por el cuerpo y el bikini se le pegaba peligrosamente, la siguió con la mirada y vio como se secaba, y el pensó que le gustaría ser toalla para secarla cada parte de su piel, pero al ver que si seguía pensado así se tornaría un poco caliente el asunto… decidió sumergirse-"

Sakura se secó el cuerpo, y empezó a ponerse un poco de protector solar su piel era como de color melocotón, no quería quemarse sabía que eso no se sentía muy bien. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se acostó en la silla(N/A son de esas silla que hay en las playas) y se quedó dormida nadar la agotaba.

Syaoran salió de la piscina y al ver a Sakura dormida esbozó una sonrisa, y pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla al cuarto para que descansara, se acerco a ella se terminó de secar y la cargo como si de una pluma se tratará. Sakura inconscientemente se acomodó al cuerpo de él pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Syaoran se disculpó con sus hermanas y subió.

La recostó en la gran cama y se quedó observándola, como lamentaba todo lo que había pasado, pero trataría de borrar todos esos malos recuerdos. Con ese pensamiento se fue a dar una larga ducha necesitaba quitarse el cloro del cuerpo.

Cuando Sakura despertó se sobresaltó, no reconocía donde estaba, pero al ver que estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Syaoran se tranquilizó un poco. Se levanto y vio que aun tenía en traje de baño puesto, lo busco con la mirada al parecer no estaba Syaoran, cogió una toalla y se metió al cuarto de baño que se encontraba abierto. Pero menudo susto que se llevo cuando vio a Syaoran, en la bañera con mucha espuma y al parecer dormido. Por un momento le cruzo la idea de que la bañera era lo suficientemente espaciosa para los dos, pero para no caer en la tentación se dispuso a salir pero antes de salir escuchó…

"Ha Sakura, en un momento salgo me imagino que quieres bañarte-dijo mirándola muy divertido-"

"He es-este si-dijo casi sin voz Sakura-te espero afuera y salió casi corriendo-"

Minutos después salía Syaoran con una toalla enredada en la cintura y otra en los hombros.

"Listo, ya puedes entrar-dijo-"

"No podrías cambiarte adentro del baño por qué tienes que salir así-dijo sonrojada-"

"No pensé que te molestara-contestó sonriente-"

"Pues no me molesta-tanto pensó-pero creo que merezco respeto, se dirigió hacia el baño, antes de entrar se escuchó la voz de Syaoran-oye princesa, como hoy es domingo y los empleados descansan pediré una pizza, así que puedes ponerte cómoda."

"No me digas princesa, y que bueno que me lo dices estaba a punto de buscar un vestido-dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta-"

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo en la ducha pero estaba pensando si en verdad había sido buena idea eso de hacerse pasar por su esposa, bueno ya eran esposos, pero estaba resultando un poco complicado ella lo seguía queriendo, pero el miedo se asomaba siempre…escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta, era Syaoran que le avisaba que ya había llegado la pizza, se apuró y salió.

"Vaya me tenías preocupado-escuchó al salir-estaba a punto de entrar"

"Me quería relajar un poco-contestó con una mirada de fastidio- y de que pediste la pizza"

"Pues de mitad queso y mitad…-la miro fijamente-de champiñones"

"No pensé que te acordaras-dijo apenada-bueno y…y en donde comeremos"

"Pues aquí y que te parece si mientras comemos vemos una película-dijo mientras con un control apretaba un botón y enfrente de la cama salía una gran televisión de plasma-tu escoge"

Sakura se impresionó que mas tendría ese cuarto escondido" Bueno, que te parece esta-dijo tomando una película de un montón que se encontraba en la cama, pero al agacharse se llevó la mano al hombro-"

"Estas bien-pregunto Syaoran preocupado-"

"Si sólo creo que me lastime por un mal movimiento que hice cuando nadaba-dijo tocándose el hombro-"

"Mmm-dijo Syaoran pensando- que tal si comemos, después ponemos la película y mientras la vemos te pongo un poco de pomada"

Sakura vaciló pero en verdad le estaba empezando a doler" Bueno me parece, pero nada de movimientos raros-dijo amenazadoramente-"

"Lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa"

Se dispusieron a comer, platicaron un poco de todo, de las empresas y evitaban hablar del pasado… al cabo de media hora estaban los dos satisfechos, se limpiaron las manos, se lavaron lo dientes y se alistaron para dormir…

Syaoran metió el disco en el DVD, acomodó algunas almohadas en la cabecera y estiró las piernas y espero que Sakura saliera del baño. Cuando Sakura salió del baño pensó encontrase con él en otro posición menos en esa, estaba recargado en el respaldo, tenía la pomada a un lado, no tenía camisa y la estaba esperando.

"Mmm-dijo nerviosa-creo que mejor dejamos para después lo de la…"

"Vamos no va a pasar nada-dijo pícaramente- sólo será un poco de crema-dijo enseñándole un pequeño frasco"

"Esta bien-se resignó y se dirigió hacia la cama, cuando llegaba Syaoran le tendió la mano, ella dudó un momento y la tomó, él la acomodó entres sus piernas-"

"Crees que sea necesario que estemos en esta posición-dijo nerviosamente Sakura, Syaoran se le acerco y le susurró al oído-"

"Claro, así es más fácil-se retiro y prosiguió-si quieres comienza la película, y no te preocupes yo ya la vi así que puedo ponerte la pomada-dijo al ver que ella iba a protestar-"

Sakura empezó la película pero la verdad es que no le prestaba mucha atención, el tener las manos de Syaoran en su espalda no era nada tranquilizante, y menos el hecho de que quería que sus manos tomarán otros lugares… al cabo de diez minutos le avisó que había terminado, cuando Sakura pensaba pasar a un lugar más "seguro" no la dejo y en cambio la abrazó por la cintura y la recargo en su pecho, obviamente su puso más nerviosa, y se trató de quitar.

"Vamos Sakura, -dijo Syaoran que la apretaba más a si mismo-no pasará nada te lo prometo"

(N/A poco tiempo medidas extremas O.O)

"No lo sé es que es un poco raro no crees-dijo tratando de sonar indiferente-"

"Pues si es raro pero dejemos de pensar y mejor veamos la película-dijo recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Sakura-"

Sakura trató de relajarse, pero le resultaba casi imposible, y más difícil se le hizo cuando Syao entrelazo sus manos con las de ella. Se estaba tornado un poco difícil la situación… No supo en que momento se quedó dormida recargada en su pecho, pero despertó en la madrugada y vio que seguían en la misma posición, soltó lentamente las manos de Syaoran y volteó a verlo, Dios se veía tan tierno, pero lo mejor sería que lo despertará para que durmiera bien ya que mañana tenía que trabajar… un momento ese pensamiento no estaba bien ya que la hacia parecer como si fueran "pareja" en realidad, pero no le quedaba más remedio que despertarlo…

"Syaoran-lo movió-vamos despierta"

Syaoran estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito, pero se vio opacado cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, parecía que un ángel lo llamaba, abrió los ojos y tenía razón un ángel lo observaba, sin querer sonrió.

Por que tenía que sonreír así, pensaba Sakura, lo hacia verse más atractivo.

"Que pasó-dijo medio dormido-que hora es…"

"No te preocupes es de noche sólo que creo que lo mejor sería que nos acomodáramos para dormir, creo que está no es una posición muy cómoda"

"A mi no me incomoda, pero tienes razón-dijo aun medio dormido-"

Sakura se quito de en medio y se acomodó en su lado de la cama se puso en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Syaoran, él también se acomodo sólo que el paso un brazo por la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

"Ni creas que te me escapas-dijo para después quedarse dormido-"

Sakura iba a replicar pero escuchó su respiración pausada en su oído, sin quererlo la arrulló y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente….

Sakura se despertó, vaya que esas noches con Syaoran eran muy relajantes, pero un momento algo andaba mal, no sentía su respiración, ni su poderoso brazo en su cintura, por lo que extendió un brazo y trato de sentirlo, pero al ver que no estaba un pánico la invadió lo llamó varias veces pero no contestó, la había abandonado… otra vez…

Syaoran se encontraba rasurándose cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura, terminó de rasurarse y salió, peor lo que vio le partió el corazón, estaba llorando, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

"Que paso-dijo preocupado, y le levantó la cara con un dedo-"

Y sin pensarlo ella contestó" Pensé que te habías ido, desperté y no estabas"

Syaoran casi se ríe al escuchar eso, le alegro saber que su llanto se debía a que pensó que no se encontraba con ella.

"Saku-dijo tiernamente-ese error no lo cometería dos veces-y la beso"

Sakura se sintió bien al escuchar su respuesta, pero aun mejor cuando le beso. Dios le gustaba lo bien que besaba.

El mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de ella, haciéndole una tentadora invitación que está vez ella no le negó, cuando hicieron contacto sus lenguas, ella emitió un gemido, que hizo que la temperatura de Syaoran subiera, casi había olvidado lo bien que sabia esa pequeña boca. La recostó en la gran cama, la acomodó y el se acomodó arriba de ella, el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, se separaron un poco por oxigeno, él la miró a los ojos y pudo ver el deseo en ellos, era como una invitación a que siguiera y él sin pensarlo volvió a besarla, le acarició uno de senos por encima de su blusa, a lo que Sakura respondió con un gemido, lo hacia despacio no tenía prisa, cuando sintió que su pezón se había puesto erecto, hizo la misma tarea con el otro. Se separó de su boca, a lo que Sakura en protesta lanzó un bufido, pero pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando Syaoran beso su cuello, al cual le dio pequeños mordiscos que hacían temblar de placer a Sakura, él bajo sus manos hacia donde terminada la blusa de la pijama con evidente intención de quitársela, la levanto lentamente haciendo sufrir una dulce agonía a Sakura ya que mientras la levantaba daba pequeños besos a la piel que se revela, primero su plano vientre, luego arriba del ombligo, y cuando iba a llegar a los senos de Sakura…se escuchó la voz de Wei avisándoles que el desayuno estaba listo. Syaoran lanzó una maldición en chino y se detuvo de su tarea, Sakura se encontraba frustrada al igual que él…

"Ahora bajamos-dijo Syaoran con voz ronca, volteo a ver a Sakura que se encontraba debajo de él, con su pelo esparcido en toda la almohada, sus labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos, sus mejilla sonrosadas, su respiración agitada-"

Sakura al ver las claras intenciones de Syaoran de continuar lo que había comenzado se apresuro a decir" Creo que lo mejor será que nos apuremos-pero se maldijo al ver que Syaoran interpretaba de otra forma su comentario-si no te importa me meteré a bañar primero-dijo escabulléndose por un lado-"

Syaoran la miro confuso y frustrado en verdad quería seguir, pero pronto entendió que era muy pronto como para intentar avanzar hacia ese camino, pero es que apenas y se podía controlarse, eso siempre le pasaba con ella… pero se resigno, si quería que regresara con él tendría que aprender a controlarse…bueno por lo menos lo intentaría.

Sakura entró casi corriendo al baño, había estado a punto de hacer el amor con Syaoran, le temblaban las piernas y ardía en deseo, hubiera querido terminar eso pero no se sentía lista para poder hacer algo así con él, todavía no. Pero ahora que lo pensaba si no hubiera llegado Wei lo hubieran hecho y es que siempre pasaba lo mismo, Syaoran tenía ese no se que, que la hacia perder la razón…

Media hora después los dos se encontraban desayunando con las hermanas de Syaoran…

"Iras a trabajar hoy-dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Syaoran-"

"No me tomaré dos semanas de descanso he trabajado durante diez años seguido, casi nunca tomaba vacaciones "

"Si es cierto-dijo una de sus hermanas-trabajaba mucho, ahora que lo pienso sólo una vez saliste de vacaciones y fue con Kaho si no mal recuerdo"

Sakura ante la mención de Kaho se pudo tensa. Syaoran fulminó con la mirada a su hermana.

"Si me disculpan se me quito el apetito-dijo Sakura retirándose de la mesa-iré un rato al jardín"

Syaoran la iba a seguir pero ella le lanzó una mirada de ni lo intentes, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería esperar un rato.

Cuando salió al jardín se sintió un poco más relajada, y se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraba bajo un gran árbol de sakuras, respiró muy hondo cerró los ojos y se relajo. Como es que podía sentirse mal por alguien que ya murió además ella ahora se encontraba ahí, pero la verdad es que le daba un poco de miedo pensar que no encajaba ahí o que Kaho tenía un lugar importante ahí que ella jamás podría superar… justo cuando iba a profundizar sus pensamientos escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

"Disculpe señora Li, me preguntaba si se lo ofrece algo-dijo una mujer bajita, regordeta y con una mirada muy tierna-"

"Hola-respondió con una sonrisa-no gracias señora…."

"Perdón por no presentarme, son la señora Chang, y soy la cocinera"

"Mucho gusto señora Chang, y por el momento no se me ofrece nada gracias"

"Bueno lo que necesite no dude en pedírmelo-dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose-"

Sakura pensó un segundo y le surgió una idea" Señora Chang, quería hacerle una pregunta,-dijo e invitándola a sentarse junto de ella-"

"Dígame señora"

Vaciló un momento y se armó de valor" Me gustaría saber que papel desarrollaba aquí la señorita Kaho-bueno ahora no había marcha atrás-"

La señora Chang la miró sorprendida por la pregunta, pero contestó con una sonrisa" La señorita Kaho no era una buena persona, pero era muy superficial, era la asistente del señor Li, ahora que si me lo pregunta-dijo acercándose a ella, como si le contara un secreto-creo que ella era la amante de Syaoran"

Sakura frunció el ceño ella ya sabía eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la señora Chang prosiguió…

"Pero sabe que es lo más raro,-y prosiguió al ver que Sakura decía que no con la leves movimientos de cabeza- es que ella nunca ocupó la habitación principal, siempre ocupaba la habitación de huéspedes, tampoco pasaba largas temporadas aquí, creo que lo máximo que pasó fue un mes, pero ella siempre lucía triste… Syaoran tampoco nunca dijo nada sobre un trato especial, por lo que nunca preguntamos. Aunque debo decirle que cuando llego con ella hace diez años todos pensábamos que era su esposa, ya que sabíamos que el se había casado, pero el se encargó de aclararlo, aunque al parecer eso le molestó a ella, pero en fin-dijo levantándose-si no le molesta podremos hablar otro día tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas apara la comida"

"Si claro y gracias-dijo Sakura con mejor humor-y si no le molesta alguno de estos días me gustaría ayudarla a cocinar"

La señora Chang lo pensó un poco y dijo sonriente" Claro que si señora sólo espero que no me quiete mi trabajo"

Sakura sonrió divertida. Se quedó mirando por donde la señora Chang se había ido, y tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Syaoran se encontraba sentada junto de ella

"Veo que te cayó bien la señora Chang"

Sakura dio un salto" Por dios Syaoran no hagas eso me espantaste-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho"

Syaoran sonrió, al parecer se le había pasado el enojo" Entonces te cayó bien"

"Si es muy agradable-dijo mirando por donde se había ido la señora Chang-"

"Sabes algo-dijo haciendo que Sakura volteara a verlo, y le acomodó un travieso cabello que caía por su frente-a ella nunca le cayó bien Kaho, ella sabía que era muy superficial y me alegra saber que tu le cayeras bien"

"O sea que me crees superficial-dijo ofendida, quitando la mano de él de su cara-"

"Por dios Sakura, porque te lo tomas todo a mal-dijo enojado-no claro que no creo que seas superficial, pero me alegra que te sientas bien aquí"

"Perdón-dijo agachando la cabeza-pero tampoco es fácil para mi estar aquí, ni estar contigo, después de tanto tiempo, ni tampoco olvidar todo tan fácilmente…"

"Perdóname tu, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero sabes algo-dijo parándose-me gustaría que está fuera una segunda oportunidad y antes de que me respondas, piénsalo mañana dame una respuesta, por ahora que te parece si te muestro un lugar especial para mi-dijo tendiéndole la mano-"

Sakura lo miró y tomó su mano…

"Vaya es hermoso"

"Si mucho-dijo mirándola-aquí es donde vengo cuando me siento solo, confundido, este lugar me relaja"

Es un lugar muy bonito, se encontraba atrás de la mansión Li estaba rodeado de árboles y al frente de podía ver un lago artificial que poseían.

"Bueno princesa creo que lo mejor será que regresemos de una vez si no, no llegaremos a comer"

El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso. Sakura estaba pensando en la propuesta de Syaoran, quería darle una segunda oportunidad pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de sufrir otra vez. Tendría que consultarlo esa noche con la almohada, eso le serviría como siempre le ha servido…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Esa noche se fueron a dormir temprano, ya que el siguiente día sería muy agitado, sería la fiesta del hijo del concilio….Y antes de dormir Sakura formuló una idea para ver si le convenía o no intentarlo, probaría ser su esposa, o sea cumpliría las "funciones" de una esposa por las siguientes dos semanas y le daría su respuesta el día de la junta.

Como de costumbre Sakura amaneció en los brazos de Syaoran, y eso le agradaba lo que agregaba un punto a su favor. Se volteo para ver su rostro, y como siempre le parecía que se veía encantador. Pensó que era hora de despertarlo por lo que se acercó a el y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

"Syao, despierta ya son las diez, vamos no seas flojo-y le dio otro beso-"

Syaoran dormía tranquilamente cuando sintió que le hablaban y le daban un beso, debía de estar soñando ya que Sakura no haría eso a menos que…

"Buenos días preciosa-dijo abriendo los ojos y dándole un beso mas profundo-pensé que soñaba, pero me alegra saber que no es así"

"Bueno suelen existir los milagros-le contestó risueña-"

"Y-dijo dándole otro beso, y atrayéndola más hacia si-como debo de interpretar esto, como un si"

"Pues-dijo dándole otro beso, y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Syao-no es precisamente un si, más bien estamos a prueba estas dos semanas, el día de la junta decidiré si en verdad vale la pena o no"

Syao la miro indeciso" Mmm, no lo se puede funcionar, si así lo decides estará bien, y dígame señora Li está lista para decir que si-dijo mientras la besaba-"

"Pues-dijo Sakura en sus labios-puede que si"

"Lo mejor será que nos levantemos, hay muchas cosas que arreglar, la fiesta es hasta las seis pero tengo que firmar algunos papeles,- y al ver que Sakura iba a protestar, le dio otro beso y dijo-no saldré será aquí en la casa"

"Está bien, entonces a parémonos-dijo mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Syaoran-"

"Ha no señora Li, ahora se queda un rato más, tiene que satisfacer las necesidades de su nuevo esposo-dijo maliciosamente-"

"Pues señor Li, déjeme que la diga que eso no será posible el día de hoy, tal vez otro día-dijo mientras se echaba a correr al baño-"

A la hora de la comida…

"No comas mucho princesa, las fiestas del concilio se caracterizan por los excesos"

"Pues sabes que como mucho-dijo mientras se comía otro pedazo de pescado-pero sólo esta vez te haré caso"

"Oigan se ven muy felices hoy que hicieron anoche pillines-dijo una de las hermanas de Syao-"

Los dos se sonrojaron…

"Bueno no los molestaremos más, nos vamos en la noche mamá quiere que la alcancemos en Inglaterra-dijo tristemente una de las hermanas-bueno pero lo único que nos consuela es que arreglaremos a Sakurita para su primera fiesta del concilio"

Sakura miró suplicante a Syaoran, pero el sólo le devolvió, una mirada de no puedo hacer nada.

"Lo mejor será que empecemos de una vez si queremos que nos de tiempo-dijeron mientras sacaban a Sakura del comedor-"

A las cinco y media Syaoran ya esperaba a Sakura en el recibidor, el concilio odiaba la impuntualidad, y si Sakura tardaba un segundo más llegarían tarde lo que significaba un mal comienzo.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía esperar más apareció Sakura arriba de las escaleras… Y lo único que pudo pensar es que un ángel se encontraba frente si…

Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba hasta el suelo, ni siquiera las sandalias plateadas, con algunas piedritas en una tira que se encontraba en el empeine, sujetas a sus tobillos que traía la ayudaban y eso que eran como siete cm., el vestido tenía un pronunciado escote que terminada un poco debajo de sus senos, llevaba un sencillo moño en el pelo, el vestido era de color blanco, por lo que llevaba unos aretes largos de oro blanco y una pequeña gargantilla(cortesía de sus cuñadas) poco maquillaje, simplemente perfecta.(N/A si vieron como perder a un hombre en 10 días, es el vestido que usa la protagonista para el cóctel, solo que este es blanco)

Mientras bajaba hasta donde se encontraba Syao, pudo ver lo increíblemente guapo que se veía, con su traje frac, color negro, y ese pelo revuelto lo hacia verse sexy.

"Vaya pensé que eras un ángel-dijo mientras besaba a Sakura-"

"Pues casi, y dime que te parece-mientras daba una vuelta, y al pobre de Syao casi le da un infarto al ver el escote de la espalda que acababa casi al final de la espalda baja, pero cuando terminó de darse la vuelta vio que tenía el ceño fruncido-que paso no te gusta-dijo inocentemente-"

"Me encanta, pero sabes que cantidad de miradas atraerás con ese vestido-dijo mientras la abrazaba posesivamente-prométeme que no te separaras de mi"

"El señor Li está celoso-dijo mientras se ponía en puntitas para besarlo, a pesar de que llevaba tacón alto no lo alcanzaba-está bien señor Li no me separaré de usted y no por que me miren si no por que usted se ve increíblemente guapo, y no quiero tener que pelearme"

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta justo como había dicho los hombres casi se la comían con la mirada, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, lo que en verdad la ponía nerviosa es que conocería a jefe del concilio.

"Por dios parece que nunca han visto una mujer-decía enfadado Syaoran mientras la conducía por la enorme sala-"

"No me molesta así que espero que a ti tampoco"

Se dirigieron a las bebidas, platicaron un rato….

"Sakura-dijo en voz baja-ahí esta el jefe del concilio"

Sakura volteo disimuladamente, y vio que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

"No te preocupes-le dijo al ver que se tensaba-todo saldrá bien-"

"Li, señora-dijo mientras le besaba la mano a Sakura-que gusto tenerlos aquí"

"Hola, Norberto tanto tiempo-dijo con evidente desagrado mientras le quitaba delicadamente la mano de Sakura-"

"Vaya a hora entiendo porque no traías a tu esposa, es un verdadero encanto"

"Gracias-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura-"

"Que bueno que vino, además de ser la esposa de uno de los más importantes miembros del concilio, es usted una mujer que se ha ganado el respeto de muchos, sin la necesidad de usar su apellido-dijo despectivo-"

"Si siempre he pensado que vale más mi habilidad para los negocios, que mi apellido de casada, además de que quería darme a conocer sola-dijo seria-"

"Es un ejemplar raro señora Li, no todas las mujeres están dispuesta a hacer algo como lo que hizo usted"

"Lo se, es por eso que me enamoré de ella-dijo Syaoran al ver que reinaba un ambiente tenso-bueno si nos disculpa quiero bailar esta pieza con mi esposa"

"Gracias-dijo Sakura, ya se encontraban bailando-es muy pesado el jefe, no crees"

"Si está algo gordo-dijo Syaoran-"

Sakura se rió lo que hizo que se le marcaran unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas, y que a Syaoran se le acelerara el corazón, por lo que le dio un beso fugaz en los labios-"

"No me refería a eso-dijo Sakura, sonrojada por el beso-"

"Si lo se, pero no creas que es por ti más bien es por mi-dijo serio"

"Por ti?-preguntó curiosa-"

"Si, lo que pasa-dijo acercándose a su oído y susurrando, lo que provocó que Sakura temblara-es que soy el favorito para relevarlo, y el quiere que sea su hijo"

"¡Hoe! enserio, ahora entiendo por que te miraba tan feo, pero creo que a pesar de todo tu lo remplazarás"

"Gracias princesa por el animo-dijo acercándose a sus labios"

Pero…

"Vaya Li que sorpresa no pensé que vinieras, aunque lo agradezco-dijo viendo morbosamente a Sakura-no me presentaras"

Syaoran hizo un gran esfuerzo para no golpearlo

"Sakura el es Ronald, el hijo del jefe del concilio, Ronald MI ESPOSA-dijo remarcando las últimas palabras-"

"Vaya por fin conozco a la señora Li-dijo mientras le besaba la mano- me permite esta pieza-dijo mientras señalaba la pista-"

Syaoran iba a protestar, pero Sakura lo miro para que no dijera nada…

"Claro que si-dijo mientras aceptaba su mano-y no es por ser grosera pero creo que será la única ya que le he prometido a mi esposo las demás piezas"

Syaoran hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse al ver la cara de Ronald, el nunca había recibido un rechazo…

"Está bien señora Li-dijo enojado y se dirigieron a la pista"

Syaoran hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzarse a golpear a ese hombre, no le gustaba la forma en que acercaba a Sakura a su cuerpo, ni como le hablaba, de hecho no le gustaba nada de lo que hiciera ese hombre y menos en cuanto a Sakura se refería, tan enojado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que apretaba con demasiada fuerza su vaso…

"No lo vayas a romper-dijo una divertida voz detrás de el-"

"Eriol-dijo sorprendido-te hacia en Japón"

"Pues de hecho regresé ayer pero como no fuiste a al oficina, no te pude avisar, pero ahora veo el porque-dijo mientras veía a Sakura que se separaba de Ronald, había terminado la canción-y como la convenciste"

"Luego te cuento, ya viene-dijo mientras veía que Sakura se acercaba hacia ellos-y ahora me dirás por que te desapareces de repente últimamente"

"Claro que si…-pero antes de empezar llegó Sakura"

"Hola señor Hirawizaga que gusto verlo"

"No el gusto es mío,-dijo mientras le besaba la mano a Sakura, por lo que se sonrojo, e hizo que Syaoran frunciera el ceño-pero llámeme Eriol"

"Entonces espero que me digas Sakura-le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Syao se enojara más-"

"Bueno-dijo Syaoran agarrando la mano de Sakura que tenía Eriol -me dirás por que te desapareces"

"Claro mira de hecho ahí viene la razón-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a una hermosa joven de pelo color caoba, ojos color amatista, iba vestida con un sencillo vestido, de color azul, un sencillo moño, y tenía unas curvas que a los ojos de Eriol eran de muerte-"

"Tomoyo-dijo Sakura sorprendida-que haces aquí-dijo cuando la amatista llegó a donde estaban los tres-"

"Sakura vaya que sorpresa-dijo nerviosa-pensé que estabas en Japón"

"Pues si pero me quedé a arreglar algunos asuntos-dijo mientras miraba a Syaoran-"

"Enserio-dijo divertida- y se puede saber que es lo que tienes que arreglar"

"Primero dime que es lo que haces aquí no evites la pregunta"

"Bueno-dijo resignada Tomoyo-te acuerdas que hace seis meses presenté una exposición en Inglaterra, bueno-dijo al ver que asentía-pues conocí a Eriol y nos enamoramos, es por eso que no regresé de inmediato,"

"Y me supongo que fue por eso que viniste de "emergencia" aquí"

"Nos han descubierto-dijo dramáticamente Eriol mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo, por la cintura-pero no la culpes por no decirte nada, sólo que queríamos conocernos un poco más antes de dar a conocer nuestra relación"

"Y bueno ya te dije que hago aquí te toca-dijo mientras señalaba el brazo que tenía Sakura en su cintura-"

"Pues-dijo nerviosa-el concilio me invitó a pertenecer a su sociedad"

"Aja, pero…-dijo Tomoyo, viendo cómplicemente a Eriol-"

"Pero después de aclarar algunas cosas decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad-intervino Syaoran-"

"Vaya amigo, me alegro-dijo Eriol-"

"Gracias-dijo apenado-"

"A por cierto adivina a quien me encontré-dijo feliz Tomoyo-"

"A quien-dijo Sakura, feliz de cambiar de tema-"

"A…"

Pero antes de que le dijera se escuchó una voz…

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, vaya que sorpresa-dijo un joven de ojos azules, pelo rubio e increíblemente guapo"

"Francesco-dijo feliz Sakura mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo-que milagro, hace cuanto que no nos vemos-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-"

Eriol miró divertido a Syaoran, ya que estaba apunto de matar al pobre de Francesco, así que antes de que su primo cometiera una tontería intervino

"Mucho gusto Eriol Hirawizaga-dijo mientras le extendía su mano-"

"Mucho gusto Francesco Navarro-contestó con acento italiano pero muy alegremente-"

"Perdón por no presentarlo-dijo apenada Sakura-el, bueno fue una persona muy importante para mi"

Ahora si Syaoran estaba apunto de matarlo…

"Bueno, mira el es Syaoran Li-dijo mientras lo señalaba- el es…"

"Su esposo-dijo tratando de demostrar que ella era suya-"

"HO el famoso Syaoran-dijo mientras lo examinaba-me alegra que se reconciliarán, no sabes cuanto sufrió esta pequeña bambina, y para serte sinceros si ella no hubiera estado muy enamorada de ti, la habría enamorado, solo que ella no se dejaba"

Syaoran sonrió orgulloso…

"Fran-dijo Sakura roja como un tomate-deja eso, y mejor dime que te trae por aquí"

"Pues mi empresa, hace tres años entró al concilió"

"te casaste-dijo sorprendida-"

"Ja como crees, eso jamás pasaría, amenos que reconsideraras mi propuesta-dijo coquetamente-pero como se que no lo harás, esperará a que llegue otra persona que conquiste mi corazón"

"Entonces como es que entraste-dijo Syaoran enojado, no le gustaba que el tal Francesco, hiciera sonrojara a su Sakura-"

"Ha por que mi padre aun sigue en la presidencia-dijo tranquilamente-pero bueno si me permiten me retiro, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos"

Besó la mano de Sakura y Tomoyo, con lo que consiguió que Syaoran estallara…

"Vaya amigo"

"Si es muy lindo-dijo inocentemente Sakura-"

"Lindo, que tiene de lindo, me parece un ser común y corriente"

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron divertidos…

"Bueno lo mejor será que nos retiremos-dijo Eriol-nos vemos luego primo, Sakura"

Y se marcharon.

"Que tiene de malo a mi me cae muy bien"

"Pues a mi no-dijo poniendo cara de niño chiquito-"

"Estas celoso-dijo entre divertida y seria Sakura una vez que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban lo suficientemente lejos-"

"Que acaso no visto como te observaba-dijo levantando la voz-"

"Mira para que esto funcione tienes que aprender a confiar en mi y si no lo vas a hacer lo mejor será que paremos aquí-dijo enojada-"

Syaoran suspiro" Confío en ti, en el no"

"Ya tranquilízate, sabes que estoy contigo-dijo mientras lo hacia agacharse y le daba un tierno beso-"

"Sabes no me molestaría enojarme y contentarme de esta forma"

"Tonto"

La fiesta fue un éxito, bueno por lo menos eso pensaba Sakura, ya que Syaoran se la había pasado de un humor terrible ya que Sakura había sido el centro de las miradas masculinas…

Ahora se encontraban en su dormitorio, cambiándose para dormir…

"Viste al último sujeto que vimos, como te observaba-dijo Syaoran desde el baño-"

"Si lo vi-dijo cansada-ya basta con eso, no me interesa saber cuantas miradas recibo al día"

"Si pero-dijo saliendo del baño-es que no me gusta que nadie te mire así"

"Pues me tendrás que encerrar aquí-dijo mientras terminada de desmaquillarse, y empezaba a cepillar su pelo-"

"Eso es una sugerencia-dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba a ella, que se encontraba en frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero-"

"Pues no lo se-dijo risueña-como lo tomas Syao"

"Pues-dijo mientras la abrazaba por a tras, y empezaba a besar su cuello-como una invitación que no puedo desperdiciar"

"En serio-contestó Sakura mientras ladeaba su cabeza para facilitar su tarea-"

"Si"

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de ella en el espejo, agarró la parte donde se amarraba su vestido, y lo desamarró lentamente, cuando lo hizo le quito el vestido lentamente acariciando cada una de sus curvas.

"Sabias que eres hermosa-dijo con voz ronca-"

"No-dijo ella suspirando, ya que Syaoran ahora le besaba el cuello"

La volteo y la beso en la boca con tanta pasión que Sakura creyó perder el conocimiento… la llevo a la cama, el se sentó en el borde dejando a Sakura parada, dándole un pleno acceso a sus hermosos senos, que comenzaban a mostrar ese hermosos botón rosado, metió uno de esos botones en su boca y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, luego metió el otro en su boca mordiéndolo suavemente mientras que con sus manos empezaba a bajar la última prenda de ropa de Sakura, abandonó de sus senos y empezó a traza un camino de besos hasta su ombligo, luego bajo poco a poco, haciendo estremecerse a Sakura, mientras bajaba pudo ver una pequeña cicatriz y él supuso que había sido la que le habían hecho los doctores para sacar el bebe, y como si quisiera borrar ese sufrimiento, empezó a besarla tiernamente, cuando vio que Sakura se tensaba y antes de darle tiempo de protestar con un hábil movimiento la acostó en el gran lecho, subió a su boca y mientras la besaba susurro…

"Quisiera borrar todos esos sufrimiento, se que será difícil pero no pienso desistir"

Y la besó otra vez, Sakura pensaba en lo bien que se sentía con esas palabras, pero dejo de pensar cuando vio que Syaoran se quitaba en pantalón, la besaba de nuevo abría cuidadosamente sus piernas se acomodó y la penetró lentamente…

Empezó con lentas embestidas, empezó a subir el ritmo y sintió que Sakura alcanzaba el clímax ella respiraba agitadamente y pensó que se había acabado pero no, hizo que Sakura ocupara la posición de arriba, dándole a entender que ella marcaba ahora el ritmo, empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, haciendo sufrir una dulce agonía a Syaoran, pero para no pensar en eso se levanto, quedando con la espalda recta la beso en la boca, luego en el cuello luego bajo a sus senos en los cuales e entretuvo un rato, y cuando sintió que no podía más acostó de nuevo a Sakura y subió el ritmo de sus caderas, y antes de llegar al cielo prometido Sakura repitió su nombre hasta que se quedó sin aliento, por fin lo habían alcanzado, se tumbo encima de Sakura, todavía seguían íntimamente unidos, los dos respiraban agitadamente, Sakura acariciaba la espalda de Syaoran, haciendo que se despertará una vez más el lobo que había en el…

Esa noche hicieron el amor tres veces más, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos pero felices de poder demostrar lo que sentían mutuamente.

Syaoran se había despertado, se encontraba abrazando a Sakura, y pensó en lo afortunado que era y que se alegraba que estuviera con él, la acerco más a su cuerpo como si se escapara, le beso los ojos la nariz, y por ultimo la boca…

"Vaya-dijo Sakura mientras despertaba-que bonita forma de despertar"

(N/A vaya que envidia porque no soy yo Sakura, ¬¬)

"Lo se, lo se y dime como te sientes, espero que no muy cansada-dijo coqueto"

"Pues podría repetir todo el día lo de anoche-dijo mientras empezaba a bajar las manos por el torso de Syaoran-"

"Eres muy traviesa princesa-dijo mientras empezaba a besarla-"

Dos horas después…

"Eres muy agotadora-decía mientras desayunaban-pero me alegra estar contigo"

"Yo también -dijo coqueta-pero dime que vamos a hacer estas dos semanas, pero para serte sincera me preocupa mi empresa"

"Pues si quieres puedo mandar a alguien de mi confianza para que te mantenga al tanto"

"Me parece bien lobito, que te parece si mandas a Mei"

"Lobito, me gusta, está bien, tendré que hablar con ella"

"Me dijo que casi no se hablan por qué"

"Pues-dijo mientras suspiraba-ella me recordaba a ti, siempre hablando de ti e incluso cuando dejo de hacerlo el hecho de ser tu amiga me perturbaba, y para evitar tener que preguntar por ti y recordarte corte nuestra relación"

"Que egoísta eso está mal-dijo enojada-"

"Lo sé, lo sé pero entiende estaba lastimado"

"Syao-dijo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas-yo también lo estaba, pero espero que está vez resulte"

"Ojala no deseo otra cosa en el mundo-dijo mientras la abrazaba-no aguantaría perderte… de nuevo"

"Bueno basta de tristeza que te parece si vamos a pasear, hagamos algo"

"Alguna sugerencia-dijo mientras mordía su cuello-señora Li"

"pues-dijo empezando a respirar agitadamente-que le parece si vamos a nadar"

"No lo sé-dijo mientras fingía pensarlo-sólo si me prometes ponerte ese traje de baño que te dieron mis hermanas"

"No lo se-dijo mientras se separaba de él-"

"Vamos princesa-dijo suplicante-"

"Pareces niño chiquito, pero esta bien me lo pondré"

Sonrientes se dirigieron hacia la piscina...

* * *

Holitas espero que haya sido de su agrado estos capítulos, sugerencias criticas todo es bienvenido y no se desesperen las cosas no van a estar tan fáciles, recuerden que se acerca la fiesta del concilio ahí empezará lo bueno…

Y entre otras cosas ya nos enteramos por que Eriol pasaba tiempo en Tokio jojojo aunque estoy segura de que ya sabían el por qué… y que tal Ronald que pesado peor bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chaito….


	7. Chapter 7

Hooooooooooola sorry por no actualzr pero aqui los dejo este cap. grcias por los rr

* * *

Esa semana fue la mejor que pasaron, se sentían felices redescubriéndose, perdonándose y lo mas importante amándose, Sakura entablo una bonita amistad con la señora Chang, ella le aclaro varias cosas, se había comunicado muy pocas veces con Yue y Kero y cuando lo había hecho Yue no le hablaba y eso le dolía pero el tiempo haría que la perdonara pero a pesar de todo todavía no les decia que estaba intentándolo de nuevo son Syaoran creía que lo mejor sería avisarles cuando estuvieran bien las cosas entre ellos dos, porque a pesar de todo seguía teniendo miedo(N/A pareciera que están muy bien las cosas, pero no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen), también hubo otras cosas no tan buenas como el hecho de que el hijo del concilio le mandara flores casi todos los días, cosa que molesto de sobremanera a Syaoran, incluso habían discutido por eso, había algo que no estaba bien con ese repentino interés de Ronald… pero la junta del concilio se acercaba y eso no podría ser buena señal, bueno eso pensaba Syaoran que sentía que se avecinaba una gran prueba…. 

Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en un centro comercial, más bien en uno de los más importantes de Hong Kong por lo que los guardaespaldas de Syaoran los vigilaban de cerca…

"Oye preciosa-decía Syaoran, mientras besaba a Sakura en el cuello, la abrazaba por detrás-tengo un mal presentimiento algo no va a salir bien"

"No seas pesimista-decía Sakura que se encontraba viendo un vestido en un gran aparador-"

"No lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a apoyar"

"No digas las cosas como si nos fuéramos-dijo mientras volteaba a verlo-a separar,"

"No lo digo por eso, solo quería que lo supieras, es que el interés de Ronald, no se algo no va bien"

"otra vez con eso-dijo enojada, pero al ver que iba a protestar dijo-si lo se es raro, pero no te preocupes, son solo flores no creo que quiera algo más, porque sería algo tonto no crees, sabe que estoy casada y no le conviene tener una mala imagen si quiere ser un buen contrincante-dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente-"

"Lo se-dijo mientras la besaba, esas sonrisas lo derretían-pero…"

"Ya dejemos el tema por la paz, mejor entremos a ver ese vestido, creo que me lo pondré para la junta-decía mientras lo jalaba para que entrar-"

Adentro…

"No lo se no crees que esta muy-dijo mientras veía al vestid con el ceño fruncido-provocativo"

"Vamos Syao no lo dices enserio, (N/A hombres, si por el fuera la vestiría con un hábito), no tiene nada de malo, además esta muy bonito-dijo mientras lo veía con ojos de niña chiquita-"

"Está bien-dijo resignado-"

Sakura entro a probárselo, y justo cuando iba saliendo, vio a una hermosa mujer hablando con Syaoran, y él se notaba nervioso, lo que hizo que se enojara y sin pensarlo se acerco a ellos…

"Que bueno verte de nuevo-decía la mujer sensualmente-y dime que haces en un lugar como este"

"Pues… pues vengo acompañando a-pero antes de terminar Sakura apareció y no lucia muy contenta-"

"A su esposa -dijo sonriendo con naturalidad, pero Syaoran sabia que esa mirada no era tranquila-Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto-dijo mientras extendía su mano a la mujer"

"Te casaste-dijo con voz desilusionada e ignorando a Sakura-"

Sakura puso en practica su autocontrol y se puso la mascara que usaba para hacer tratos importantes… osease de la más frías, pero educada.

"Bueno Syao, por que no me la presentas-dijo lanzándole una mirada de quien es esta y que haces con ella-"

"Pues-dijo con gotitas de sudor en su cabeza, Sakura si que era temible con esa mirada-ella es la sobrina del jefe del concilio su nombre es Naoko"

"Un placer conocerla-dijo hipócritamente y dirigiéndose a Syaoran-bueno amor me voy a cambiar, enseguida regreso"

Sonrío falsamente a Naoko y se marcho de ahí.

"Vaya que lastima que estés ocupado-dijo acercándose a el, bueno más bien a su enorme busto-pero si algún día te aburres podemos recordar viejos tiempos-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le daba un beso cerca de la boca"

"No lo creo-dijo serio-tengo en casa todo lo que necesito"

"No esta de más tener una segunda opción-dijo mientras salía de la tienda-"

"Bonito trasero-dijo enojada Sakura que acababa de llegar y miraba a Syaoran-"

"Que-dijo mientras volteaba a verla-"

"Nada-dijo dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar-"

"Esa era una de tus amantes-dijo mientras salían del lugar-"

"Sakura-dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo haciendo que lo mirara-sabes muy bien que tu eres la única mujer que amé, amo y amaré"

"Pero teniendo un para de pechos enfrente no creo que pienses así-dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le limpiaba el lápiz labial que había dejado Naoko-"

"Dios no quiero pelear por eso"

"Ni yo así que espero que mantengas alejadas a tu amantes, es molesto encontrárselas-dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño-coqueteándote"

"Estas celosa-dijo divertido, mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura-porque si es así, no tienes motivos, solo fueron unas noches de pasión, y lo tuyo es más que eso, tu eres mi esposa y es amor, y olvidemos el incidente ¿OK?"

"Pero-no pudo continuar ya que Syaoran la besaba-"

"Bueno-dijo Sakura casi sin aliento-asunto olvidado"

No se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por dos individuos…

"Vaya, creo que será más difícil de lo que creo-dijo la voz de un hombre-"

"Si eso parece, pero estoy segura de que tu ganaras, además no se que le vez a esa mujer, es muy-dijo volteando a ver a la pareja que ahora se dirigía a la fuente de sodas del lugar-insignificante, además-dijo mirándolo de nuevo-tu estas casado, no creo que tu padre se ponga muy feliz si sabes que andas haciendo cosas malas"

"Eso déjamelo a mi-dijo enojado-además nos conviene a los dos, nos interesa lo mismo, solo que Sakura Kinomoto es un extra en todo esto, pero dejemos de hablar de mi padre, una vez que haya pasado la prueba (gracias a mi) empezará mi venganza, contra ese estúpido de Li"

"Como digas-dijo con indiferencia-a mi solo me importa Syaoran, haz lo que quieras con ella"

"Que bueno que nos sentamos-dijo Syaoran-llevamos toda la mañana comprando"

"No te quejes, solo han sido unas cuantas horas-dijo sonriente Sakura-"

"Oye nos tienen que seguir a todas partes-dijo mientras observaba a los guardaespaldas-"

"Claro, soy muy importante y corro muchos riesgo, además no me gustaría que te pasara algo"

"Bueno lobito, si lo crees conveniente-dijo no muy convencida-y vamos a seguir comprando"

"Si yo creo que si-dijo sarcástico-bueno voy por las bebidas ahora vengo"

Y se fue a comprarlas…

"Son lindos-dijo mientras le ofrecía un refresco a Sakura-"

"Si-dijo tristemente, se encontraba viendo a unos niños jugando-"

"Y dime princesa-dijo tomándola de la mano-no te gustaría intentar…"

Sakura se tenso y apartó su mano de la de Syaoran" No, no estoy dispuesta a sufrir lo mismo"

"No tiene por que ser así, yo te cuidaría-dijo tiernamente-"

"No, por el momento no, no estoy lista, y espero me comprendas-dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a nublar de dolor-"

"Claro que si no te presiono, además es muy pronto para pensar en eso"

Pero syaoran sabia que ella se moría por tener un hijo, no se lo decía pero la forma en que miraba a los niños, como se le iluminaban los ojos, eso era algo que no podía ocultar pero le daría tiempo para que se recuperara, él la ayudaría.

"Bueno y que planes hay para esta tarde-dijo por fin Sakura-"

"Pues tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles a la oficina, por que no me acompañas, y de ahí le podemos hablar a Mei para que nos diga como esta tu empresa-dijo sonriente, ya que Sakura sonreía de nuevo-"

"Me parece bien-dijo regalándole esa sonrisa que lo derretía-"

En la oficina…

"Buenas tardes señor Li, pensé que no vendría-dijo Chiharu sonriente-"

"Pues ya vez que si hay algún pendiente"

"No señor-contestó mientras observaba curiosa a Sakura ya que su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de él-"

Syaoran al darse cuenta de la mirada indiscreta de su secretaria se apresuro a decir…

"Sakura es mi esposa-dijo sonriente al ver la cara de sorpresa de la secretaria-y espero que se le trate bien"

"Si señor"

"Eriol está en su oficina"

"Si el señor Eriol acaba de llegar-dijo sonrojada-"

"Dile que venga a mi oficina por favor-dijo con sonrisa traviesa, su primo le pagaría las que le debía-"

"Está enamorada de Eriol verdad-dijo Sakura cuando entraban a su oficina-pero no deberías ilusionarla"

"Lo se pero es que es la única forma de vengarme de él, siempre me molesta"

"Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres un niño chiquito-dijo mientras lo besaba-"

"Pues si, estoy chiquito y necesito que me cuiden-dijo mientras le besaba de nuevo-"

"Perdón por interrumpir, para que me quieres primito-dijo enojado Eriol-"

"No te enojes fue una pequeña broma-contestó esbozando una sonrisa-pero bueno ya dime como van las cosas por aquí"

"Bien, no ha habido ningún contratiempo ha y Mei dijo que si no se comunicaban con ella lo lamentarían-dijo y dirigiéndose a Sakura-perdón por no saludarte pero es que mi primo me puso de malas-y le beso la mano, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara de nuevo, y obviamente que Syaoran se enojara-"

"No te preocupes Eriol"

"Bueno ya, nos vemos luego-dijo Syaoran enojado-"

"Bueno primito nos vemos-y para hacerlo enojar le dio potro beso en la mano de Sakura a modo de despedida-nos vemos Sakura"

"Nos vemos-dijo sonriente-me saludas a Tomoyo"

Y Eriol se retiro…

"Tu primo es muy raro, pero me cae bien-dijo inocentemente-"

"Si ya me di cuenta-dijo sarcástico-"

"A que viene ese tono-dijo extrañada, mientras e sentaba en las piernas de Syaoran-"

"Pues a-contesto nervioso ya que Sakura empezaba a besarlo-a…"

"Te escucho-dijo mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello, y hablaba sobre sus labios-"

Dios que tortura, pensó Syaoran ya que Sakura no dejaba besarse y no se dejaría hasta que le dijera el por que del tono" A nada, digo que no se debe a nada"

"Eso pensé-dijo Sakura traviesa, mientras por fin lo besaba-"

"Dios sabes como manipularme-dijo mientras se separaba de ella-eso no es justo"

"Bueno-dijo inocente-si quieres no te beso"

"Chantajista, sabes que tu eres mi punto débil"

"No digas eso-dijo mientras se sonrojaba-"

"Que te parece si vamos a la casa y hacemos una rica comida y nos pasamos toda la tarde descansando"

"Suena tentador, pero que tal si antes de eso le hablamos a Mei"

"Bueno me parece bien-dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba-"

Mei se encontraba en esos momentos en las oficinas de la Corporación Fujitaka, no se lo había pasado tan mal, bueno sin contar las muestras de desagrado de parte de Yue, con Kero no se llevaba mal de hecho siempre le regalaba una sonrisa e incluso habían salido a comer un par de veces y le había ayudado a conocer todo el funcionamiento de la empresa, pero con quien en verdad tenía problemas era con el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto, aparte de querer saber porque su hermana no había regresado y ella le inventaba cada cosa y todo por que ella no quería que supiera que estaba con Syaoran si no volaría a Hong Kong y lo mataría , y tenía que encontrárselo a cada rato en la oficina, ya que el era accionista y a pesar de que trabajaba en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Tokio siempre encontraba un momento para ir y armar alboroto, y Dios si que la sacaba de quicio siempre la molestaba, de hecho estaba feliz de que en ese momento hubiera sonado su telefono y así poder libarse de lo que empezaba a ser una de sus discusiones casuales del porque no quería que supiera porque Sakura no regresaba…

Salio de la oficina de Sakura que es donde se encontraba "platicando" con Touya y molesta contestó…

"Ya era hora de que hablaran, saben lo insoportable que es tu hermano"

"_Perdón Mei pero es que no habíamos tenido tiempo-dijo apenada Sakura-pero no te preocupes mi hermano no muerde"_

"Ajá, como tu no tienes que soportar sus inquisidoras miradas, ni sus preguntas, aun sigo sin saber por que acepté esto"

"_por que sabes que te queremos-dijo sonriente Sakura-además mi hermano no va mucho por la empresa, solo cuando hay juntas va"_

"Pues últimamente viene cada vez que puede bueno ya después me compensaran, ahora díganme como van las cosas por allá"

"_Bien, aunque la junta del concilio se acerca y Syao está más nervioso que yo, pero bueno ya habrá tiempo de contarte los detalles, Mei gracias una vez más por aceptar, y cualquier cosa me avisas me saludas a todos te mandamos un beso"_

Y colgaron….

Me alegro que todo este bien entre ellos ya era hora, pensó Mei mientras suspiraba y entraba de nuevo a hablar con Touya, lista para empezar otra discusión…

"Vaya pensé que estabas huyendo de mi-dijo sarcásticamente un guapo hombre de unos 35 años, alto espalda ancha y un cuerpo atlético, pelo café y ojos del mismo color-"

"No como crees-dijo cansada Mei-"

"Bueno ahora si me vas a decir porque mi hermana no ha regresado de Hong Kong, y no quiero escuchar esa mentira de que se dio un pequeño descanso, porque no me lo creo"

"Pues allá tu-dijo con indiferencia mientras se sentaba delante de él-la verdad no me importa lo que creas, ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, ya sabes que…"

"Si, si-dijo interrumpiendo a Mei-ya sé que mi hermana no quiere que nos enteremos por el momento, pero hay algo que no me agrada, siento que me está ocultando algo o no-dijo mientras ce acercaba a Mei, viéndola fijamente a los ojos"

"Sakura, no como crees-dijo nerviosa, esas miradas harían temblar a cualquiera-"

"Como sea, ya me enterará después-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento otra vez-"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el que se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la secretaría de Sakura…

"Señor Touya, el señor Kerberos quiere hablar con usted"

"Hágalo pasar-dijo mientras rompía el contacto visual-"

(N/A parece raro que estuviera en la oficina de Sakura pero como el no tenía oficina ya que trabajaba de cirujano en un hospital, la ocupaba por que era la única vacía por el momento y la ocupaba cuando quería arreglar algunos asuntos)

"Hola Touya-saludó Kero-que bueno que por fin te encuentro, es más fácil encontrar a Osama Bin Laden que a tí"

Mei río ante el comentario, y Touya arrugo el entrecejo…

"Hola Mei-dijo volteando a verla sonriendo-no te vi, pero que bueno que te veo a ti también te gustaría ir a cenar"

"No sé Kero-contestó indecisa, pero Touya habló antes de que le diera una respuesta-"

"No puede, ya que tiene un compromiso conmigo-dijo lanzándole una mirada de si me contradices te irá mal-"

"Lastima-dijo kero-bueno pero podemos hablar"

Mei estaba muy confundida ahora de que la quería atormentar, prefería pasar una velada sonriendo con Kero que una batalla campal con Touya, pero si quería saber que se traía entre manos le seguiría el juego.

"Bueno jóvenes nos vemos luego-dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Kero, lo que hizo que Touya se enojara y a él solo lo despido con la mano-"

"Paso a las siete por ti-grito Touya desde el escritorio, a lo que Mei solo respondió que si moviendo la cabeza-"

"Bueno siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo Touya mientras volteaba a ver la puerta por la que se había ido Mei-"

Dos días después en Hong Kong…

Esa noche sería la junta del concilio y por lo tanto Sakura conocería a todos los miembros del mismo, y para acabar de destrozar sus nervios le asignarían la prueba…

"Ya princesa cálmate-decía Syaoran mientras veía a Sakura que se paseaba de un lado a otro-"

"Si tienes razón-contesto mientras se paraba y se veía de nuevo al espejo, esa noche se veía bien, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, con un escote discreto, llevaba un elaborado moño, un poco de maquillaje-"

"te ves hermosa-dijo Syaoran mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla-todo saldrá bien"

Sakura se recargo en le pecho de Syaoran, además de la junta tenía que darle la respuesta de si continuarían con su matrimonio o no valía la pena, ya tenía la repuesta pero quería encontrar el momento adecuado. Volteó a verlo a cuando iba a hablar sonó el timbre…

"creo que ya llegaron-dijo Syaoran mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labio y se dirigía hacia la puerta-ven vamos a recibirlos"

Sakura respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia la puerta… esa noche sería muy larga.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Uno a uno fueron llegando los miembros del concilio eran pocos pero eran los más importantes. Al último llego el jefe del concilio con su hijo.

"Buenas noches Li, buenas noches señora-dijo el jefe a modo de saludo-"

"Buenas noches señora-dijo Ronald, besando la mano de Sakura y guiñándole el ojo-"

Sakura solo se limito a sonreír, pero la verdad es que estaba muy enojada que ese hombre que no conocía la decencia, pero tenía que disimular si no quería que Syaoran se enojara.

"Syaoran-dijo con desagrado Ronald cuando termino de "saludar" a Sakura-que bonita casa"

"Gracias-contestó de la misma forma-pero pasen son los únicos que faltan, los demás han llegado"

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la sala de juntas que poseía la casa de Syaoran.

"Buenas noches-dijo Norberto mientras entraba y hacia una reverencia, se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y prosiguió cuando todos se sentaron en las demás sillas- bueno como saben hoy nos hemos reunido aquí porque la invitación que se le ha hecho a Sakura Kinomoto y la que ha aceptado ya que se encuentra aquí-dijo mientras la miraba-pero bueno antes de comenzar lo mejor será que hagamos las presentaciones correspondientes"

Los presentes se empezaron a presentar empezando por la derecha…

* * *

"Mi nombre es Carlos Torres, mi empresa es una de las más importantes en España-dijo mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia-"

"Luca Da Silva-dijo un hombre moreno y muy coqueto-a sus ordenes, mi empresa es las más importante de Brasil"

Y así se fueron presentando los miembros del Concilio, el ultimo el presentarse fue una persona a la que ella conocía…

"Luiggi Navarro-dijo un hombre de mirada tierna-mi empresa es la más importante de Italia"

"Bueno y la de China pues ya la conoce-dijo tratando de bromear (N/A pero que mal bromista es ¬¬).-"

Después de tratar algunos temas superficiales el jefe del concilio hablo…

"Bueno entonces, asignemos la prueba-dijo viendo maliciosamente a Sakura-"

Sakura que se encontraba sentada junto a Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, y se puso muy pero muy nerviosa…

"Después de meditarlo, y consultarlo, la prueba en esencia (ya que la escrita se le entregarán después) es que tendría que crear una nueva empresa no podrá apoyarse de la que ya posee, y sobre todo no podrá recibir ayuda de ninguna persona del concilio-dijo mientras veía a Syaoran-se las tendrá que arreglar con las relaciones que cuenta"

Sakura pensó que eso no era tan difícil, nunca había recibido ayuda del concilio eso no afectaba… pero antes de seguir pensando en la prueba calló en cuenta de que no habían dicho en que tiempo…

"Y-se aventuró a decir por lo que todos los presentes la voltearon a verla-en que tiempo tengo que hacer esto"

"Pues-dijo el jefe con una sonrisa de satisfacción-en un mes"

Se quedó boquiabierta, pero no fue la única si no que Syaoran y otros miembros del concilio.

"Norberto esto no fue lo que pactamos-dijo enojado el empresario brasileño-habíamos dado seis meses"

"Lo sé pero para que perder tanto tiempo, solo tiene que crearla y constituirla luego se le evaluará para ver que tan bien hizo el trabajo"

"Como cree que hará eso, ni siquiera el mejor empresario haría algo así-refutó Syaoran-"

"No la crees capaz-intervino Ronald muy irónicamente-"

"No, no es eso, pero que hará mientras tanto con su corporación, además se necesita mucho dinero para poder hacer algo así, porque no creo que ustedes quieran una empresa cualquiera"

"Y dices bien tiene que ser una empresa bien si es que quiere entrar, pero gana más de lo que pierde"

"Pero-intervino Syaoran otra vez, pero no lo dejo continuar el jefe-"

"Pero nada, la decisión la tiene que tomar ella-dijo mientras veía a Sakura fijamente como esperando que se retractara-"

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo…

Sakura pensaba que era una prueba muy difícil pero había luchado mucho, además de que era una prueba para demostrar que las mujeres también podían hacer cosas buenas…

"La acepto-dijo Sakura por fin-"

"Me alegra-dijo sonriente el jefe pero a la vez sorprendido-pero debo advertirle algo, la prueba empieza mañana, tiene que hacerla en Tokio, y para supervisar de que su esposo no la ayude mi sobrina Naoko, trabajará con Syaoran y mi hijo con usted"

Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran que estaba apunto de protestar.

"Está bien-dijo seria-no hay problema, pero supongo que podré estar escoger a mi equipo de trabajo"

"Así es, pero bueno como no hay nada más que tratar se levanta la sesión"

Todos se levantaron y Sakura y Syaoran los acompañaron a la salida… Norberto y Ronald se quedaron a lo último y en la puerta…

"nos vemos dentro de un mes señora-dijo el jefe mientras le besaba la mano y salía-"

"Bueno Sakura, digo te puedo llamar así ya que nos veremos muy seguido, nos vemos mañana"

Sakura sonrió forzadamente…

"Claro, ha por cierto-se apresuró a decir ya que Ronald salía-nos vamos mañana a las 7:00am se puntual"

"Lo seré-dijo mientras sonreía-"

"Dios que odioso es ese tipo-dijo Syaoran-"

"Algo-confirmo Sakura mientras abraza a Syaoran-creo que el jefe no quiere que pase la prueba"

"En serio-dijo sarcástico, mientras correspondía su abrazo-pero todo saldrá bien, lo único malo es que estaremos lejos"

"Si lo sé, pero todavía hay algo más que arreglar-le dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de él"

"Si lo se pero la verdad es que quiero aprovecharte esta noche lo más que pueda-contestó mientras la besaba-"

"Pero-trató de hablar Sakura pero sólo recibió un beso mas apasionado que hizo que se le quitaran las ganas de hablar"

(N/A a quien no con Syo besándote con pasión)

La condujo hacia la sala, mientras la besaba, se sentó en el sillón e hizo que Sakura se sentara sobre el, sus rodillas se encontraban a cada lado de los muslo de Syaoran, abandonó su boca, le besó la barbilla, luego el cuello, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Sakura agarró los tirantes y los bajó dejando a la vista los senos de Sakura, los cuales acarició trazando pequeños círculos por su pezón, Sakura no se quería quedar atrás por lo que le quito el saco y empezó a desabrochar la camisa, una vez que termino acaricio su torso, Syaoran gimió ante el dulce contacto hizo que Sakura se parara para terminar de desvestirla suavemente disfrutando cada rincón de la piel de Sakura, el hizo lo mismo y regresaron a la posición de antes, Syaoran seguía besando a Sakura y cuando sintió que no podía más sujetó a Sakura por las caderas la alzo y la penetró lentamente, Sakura lanzó un gemino cuando lo hizo, movía sus caderas sensualmente haciendo que Syaoran gimiera más de una vez, empezó a moverlas más rápido hasta que llegaron al clímax…permanecieron así hasta que se recuperaron…Luego Syaoran la levantó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde siguieron este ritual casi toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos…

Un "Te amo"

Fue la palabra que escucharon Sakura y Syaoran antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó como a las cinco y media de la mañana(N/A que milagro), dejó dormido a Syaoran en la cama no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios, se bañó, se vistió y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Syaoran despertó, sintió un vacío, sintió la cama y no encontró lo que buscaba por lo que se incorporó rápidamente, buscó el reloj y vio que eran las 6 de la mañana por lo que Sakura no se había ido aun, se levantó, se puso su bata y bajó… la llamó varias veces la buscó en a sala donde sonrió al ver la ropa de ellos en el suelo, pero no estaba ahí, luego se dirigió al comedor, se iba a ir cuando escuchó que alguien cantaba, se dirigió a la cocina y sonrió tiernamente cuando vio a Sakura cantando y batiendo la masa para hot cakes, se reclinó en un borde de la puerta cruzó los brazos y la observó maravillado…

"Syaoran-dijo Sakura sorprendida cuado volteo y lo vio-"

"Hola preciosa-dijo el tiernamente mientras se acercaba y la besaba-por que te levantaste tan temprano"

"Pues-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la estufa- quise preparar el desayuno"

"no debiste molestarte, hubiera preferido que permanecieras conmigo en la cama"

"Hay lobito, que voy ha hacer sin verte tan seguido, te voy a extrañar-le dijo mientras servia los hot cakes e invitaba a Syaoran a desayunar-"

"Yo también preciosa y no sabes cuanto"

Pasaron un desayuno tranquilo, hablando… Como a las seis y media subieron a la recamara que compartían Sakura sacó su ropa, Syaoran se bañó rápidamente y se cambió…

"Lista preciosa-dijo mientras tomaba la maleta de Sakura-"

"Si-dijo ella y antes de que Syaoran saliera lo llamó-Syaoran"

"Dime-dijo el con un poco de miedo en la voz como si supiera lo que venía-"

"No me quiero ir sin antes dejar las cosas claras entre los dos-dijo ella mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba de las manos- me he pasado estas semanas muy bien con tigo, no pensé que mi corazón pudiera volver a sentirse de esta forma, y sobre todo que pudiera perdonar, hay muchas cosas que llevaran mucho tiempo sanar pero espero que los dos juntos podamos superarlo"

"Esto quiere decir que si vas a regresar conmigo-dijo con miedo de que pudiera ser una ilusión-"

"Claro que si lobito-pero antes de que la besara dijo-no me lastimes esta vez por favor"

"Claro que no princesa, jamás lo volveré a hacer"

Se besaron durante mucho rato hasta que la voz de Wei avisándoles que Ronald había llegado y esperaba a Sakura en el recibidor…

"No me agrada que ese tipo este junto de ti-dijo Syaoran una vez Wei salió de la recamara con las maletas-"

"No empecemos Syaoran tienes que confiar en mi-dijo Sakura mientras lo veía con mirada enojada-"

"En ti si pero en el no-dijo mientras la abrazaba-pero ya bajemos para no hacer esperar a su majestad"

"Vamos-dijo mientras sonreía y entrelazaba su mano con la de él-además a mi tampoco me agrada que Naoko este contigo"

"Para mi eres la única-le dijo serio-te amo y…"

"Yo también y espero que este mes no sea algo malo"

"No claro que no además te iré ha ver de ves en cuando-dijo coquetamente-y además te hablaré todos los días para no volverme loco sin tí"

"Syao-dijo emocionada-espero que lo cumplas"

"claro-contestó para luego besarla-"

"Interrumpo-dijo una voz grave y fastidiosa-"

Sakura y Syaoran se sobresaltaron, se separaron y voltearon a ver al intruso…

"No, como crees-dijo sarcástico Syaoran-"

Ronald se limitó a sonreírle forzadamente. Después de eso se hizo un incomodo silencio que rompió Sakura.

"Bueno que te parece si me esperas en el helipuerto, mientras me despido de mi esposo-espetó mientras tomaba el brazo de Syaoran-de ahí partiremos a el aeropuerto donde nos iremos en mi avión"

"Claro-dijo sonriendo con satisfacción-nos vemos Syaoran"

Syaoran iba a repelar pero Sakura lo apretó del brazo e hizo que se contuviera.

"Déjalo mi amor, no vale la pena, mejor dame un abrazote y un besote"

"Como resistirme ante tal petición"

Minutos después se encontraban los dos en el helipuerto de la casa de los Li, el helicóptero estaba listo para partir en cualquier momento.

"Nos vemos lobito y por favor recuerda que te amo y lo más importante-dijo mientras se acercaba al helicóptero-confía en mi pase lo que pase"

Subió al helicóptero sin darle tiempo a contestar, miró por la ventana hacia Syaoran mientras se hacia cada vez más chiquito, echó un último vistazo a la mansión Li y se acomodó en el asiento, lista para emprender un largo viaje hacia Tokio. Para no tener que hablar con la insoportable persona que se encontraba viajando con ella empezó a trazar las nuevas estrategias para superar la prueba del concilio, y también en pensar que decirles a Kero y Yue ya que no les había hablado, y además tendría que decirle a su hermano lo de Syaoran y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al angar privado de la familia Li ya que Syaoran se los había prestado. El piloto se presentó y partieron tan pronto como llegaron.

Arribaron a Tokio ya entrada la madrugada, los esperaba Mei que al ver llegar a Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos…

"Saku que bueno verte de nuevo, me alegra que estés aquí"

Sakura correspondió el abrazo de su amiga con la misma intensidad" A m también me alegra estar de vuelta en casa, bueno pero para serte sincera ya extraño a Syao…" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar se escuchó una voz grave…

"Que extrañas a quien creo haber escuchado bien-dijo la voz desde la oscuridad, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca-he oído bien-la sombra salio de la oscuridad-por eso es que no te comunicabas por que estabas con ese mocoso idiota-dijo muy enojado Touya-"

"Touya-grito Sakura-que demonios hace aquí-dijo mirando a Mei-"

"Perdón Saku-dijo roja y tartamudeando-es que…"

Se escuchó una tercera voz muy alegre y sexy…

"Es que esos dos andan"

"Kero?-pregunto confundida-"

"Así es el mismísimo Kero en persona-dijo mientras salía de la sala de espera-"

"Andan es serio-dijo Sakura no pelando a Kero-es por eso que vino?-pregunto curiosa"

"Bueno este-dijo Mei muy apenada-"

"Eso no te incumbe-dijo Touya para después ponerse junto de Mei-"

"Como que no me incumbe-contestó enojada-tu si te puedes meter en mi vida pero yo no?"

"Pues si eres mi hermana pequeña y es de mi incumbencia"

"pero entiende ya crecí, puedo hacer lo que quiera"

Se hizo un incomodo silencio…Se escuchó una voz

"perdón por interrumpir su encuentro familiar"

Sakura y Touya voltearon a ver a la voz, Touya frunció el entrecejo y Sakura suspiro fastidiada….

"perdón Ronald-dijo ella molesta-el señor Kerberos te llevará a tu hotel ok?"

"Está bien nos vemos al rato"

Kero miro curioso a Sakura pero ella solo le lanzo una mirada de luego te explico…Kero se acerco a Ronald y partieron hacia su hotel.

* * *


	9. AVISO

Hola queridas lectoras, perdón por no actualizar pero he tenido algunos contratiempos espero que pronto se solucionen, y lamento decirles que seguirá así un tiempo espero no me maten y nos vemos pronto (espero).

Y le agradezco a:

Khorih

Gabyhyatt

Lyssette-reyes

Becky – radcliffe

Gracias por sus comentarios siempre me motivan a seguir con la historia….

Atte. Cherry Angel Moon


	10. FINAL

Hoooooolaaaa queridas lectoras, y lectores….jajajaja me sonó a discurso político….bueno después de tanto tiempo les traigo una actualización y para compensar mi atraso, les pongo lo que serían el último capitulo y el final…….espero que les guste y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios….también les agradezco a las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de la historia y dejaron sus RR, bueno no los entretengo más y disfruten y una vez más ¡GRACIAS!...

* * *

"quien era ese-dijo Touya una vez que desaparecieron"

"Es el hijo del jefe del concilio viene a supervisarme para mi prueba"

"Que prueba-dijo enojado volteando a ver a Mei-"

"Perdón Touya, pero no te podía decir nada hasta que ella llegará-dijo Mei mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le miraba tiernamente-"

Touya sonrió de la misma manera" Está bien desde el principio sabia que no me lo podías decir"

Sakura los miró sonrientes y tosió para que vieran que no estaban solos.

Touya se volvió fastidiado" Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas he monstruo"

Sakura sonrió sabia que su hermano estaba de mejor humor, pero si quería saber que era lo que pasaba tendría que preguntárselo a Mei su hermano no hablaría. Y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Yue y eso le dolía ella lo quería y el saber que no la perdonaba la lastimaba pero tenía que darle tiempo si quería recuperar su amistad.

Mei y Touya llevaron a Saku a su casa, y Sakura se bajo no sin antes recibir una amenaza de su hermano de que le contaría todo lo que paso mañana en la mañana.

Entro a su departamento, prendió las luces y se dirigió hacia su recamara, siempre lo había considerado su refugio un lugar donde se sentía a gusto pero se sentía sola, le faltaba algo…

Se duchó y se acostó a dormir pero antes de quedarse completamente dormida sonó el teléfono:

"Bueno-contesto adormilada-"

"Hola princesa perdón por despertarte pero ya no aguantaba un minuto más sin escuchar tu voz-dijo una voz seductora desde el otro lado del teléfono-"

Sakura se sobresalto ante la confesión, y su corazón se aceleró…

"Syaoran…"

"Ya te quiero ver no sabes parece que ha pasado una eternidad"

"No seas exagerado-dijo sonriente-pero debo aceptar que si te extraño"

"Pero pensemos que será por una buena causa"

"Si lo se-dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama para hablar-y dime como te fue en tu primer día con la señorita voluptuosa, ha perdón Naoko"

Syaoran se rió ante el comentario "Pues no se como describirlo, fue raro ya que no llegó sola si no con muchas personas que trabajan en el concilio no me gusta que estén encima de mí"

"Que raro ya veré mañana que pasa con Ronald-dijo pensativamente-"

"O sea ya lo llamas por su nombre-dijo molesto-vaya no"

Sakura suspiro y respondió" Syaoran no empieces a ver cosas donde no la hay, además quedamos en que confiarías en mí ¿o no?"

"Lo se, lo se mejor hablemos de otra cosa como de cuando te podré ir a ver"

Sakura rió y se mordió el labio inferior, cómo le diría que no podría venir hasta que hablara con todos…" Syaoran-comenzó diciendo-"

"Pasa algo Saku-dijo confundido y con temor-"

"Si- dijo Sakura seria e hizo que Syaoran contuviera el aliento, pero Sakura al sentir la tensión en el ambiente se apresuró a decir-no es nada malo ten lo por seguro sólo que creo que por el momento no podrás venir porque aun no le he dicho nada a mi hermano y no creo que le agrade la idea, tienes que dejar que la digiera amor"

Syaoran recobró el aliento y su corazón latió nuevamente" Que bueno que sólo es eso, mi mente ya había empezado a girar"

"No seas tonto, claro que no es eso, pero ya sabes como es mi hermano"

Y como olvidarlo pensó Syaoran, aun podía recordar cuando eran novios y la iba a recoger a su casa y su hermano siempre le hacia cada cosa, como cuando le había echado una cubeta con agua fría por "error" al lavar la entrada de la casa o de las constantes miradas asesinas que le daba cuando la iba a dejar y se despedía de ella. Dios su hermano si que era insufrible.

"Si como olvidarlo-dijo suspirando-pero mientras tanto que haré sin verte, me volveré loco"

"no seas exagerado no creo que nos volvamos locos por tres o cuatro días, creo que lo más seguro será que vengas el fin de semana"

"Pues aunque tu hermano se enoje no me importa iré a verte"

"Esta bien, está bien nos veremos este fin."

"Creo que te dejaré dormir porque mañana tienes un largo día princesa, nos vemos el fin y mañana te hablo"

"Ok Syao te amo"

"Yo también princesa, que tengas una bonito sueño"

"Gracias Syao te deseo lo mismo, y te puedo asegurar que hoy soñaré contigo"

"Gracias princesa, yo también soñaré contigo, soñaré que duermes en mis brazos, tu respiración tranquila sobre mi pecho y eso será un pequeño consuelo para estas noches solitarias y tristes lejos de ti"

"Si sigues así no podré aguantar mucho y mañana partiré a tu encuentro"

"Que bueno que funcionan mis estrategias, pero no te tentaré más, que duermas bien amor mío"

Y colgó…. Sakura se quedó minutos después de que colgará Syao con el teléfono en la mano, temblaba de emoción hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así… puso el teléfono en su lugar cerró los ojos, se quedó dormida, y soñó toda la noche con Syaoran…

Se despertó como a las siete de la mañana, era más por inercia que por ganas de levantarse estaba cansada la llamada de Syaoran a la mitad de la noche había sido algo hermoso pero la verdad es que ahora sufría las consecuencias… Tomó una rápida ducha y desayuno de igual forma, y pensó en todo lo que le esperaba empezando por un exhaustivo interrogatorio de su hermano y se encontraría por primera vez con Yue después de haber regresado con Syaoran y eso la estresaba…Bajo hacia el estacionamiento se subió a su convertible y se dirigió a su oficina.

Mientras tanto…

Dos personas hablaban ya llevaban un buen rato hablando…

"Llega hoy verdad-dijo un hombre de mirada seria-"

"Si hoy, de hecho conociéndola ya ha de venir en camino-dijo la otra persona-"

Se hizo un incomodo silencio…

"Y que vas a hacer? Ya pensaste en eso"

"Kero no quiero hablar de eso"

"Pero Yue sabes que tendrán que hablar tarde o temprano"

"Si pero por el momento será mejor no hablar sobre el tema, primero está la empresa tenemos que ver que pasó con el concilio lo demás después de verá"

"Como digas Yue-dijo no muy convencido Kero, el sabia que Yue había sufrido desde que había roto con Sakura y que estaba ansioso por volver a verla pero también sabia que Yue era una persona que no comunicaba sus sentimientos y que no lograría sacarle nada más"

* * *

"Señorita Sakura que bueno que ya regresó todos la hemos extrañado-dijo sonriente la secretaria de Sakura-"

"Gracias Grecia-le contestó con una sonrisa-"

"Ha por cierto su hermano la espera con la señorita Li"

Sakura rodó los ojos empezaba su calvario, antes de entrar se dirigió a su secretaria…

"Por favor que no nos molesten sólo si llega el señor Ronald Krust, OK"

"Si señorita Sakura"

Sakura entró a su oficina pero no estaba preparada para ver la escena de adentro su hermano y Mei besándose de manera apasionada, rió para si misma esto si que era una sorpresa, tosió y Mei y Touya se separaron sobresaltados…

"Que no sabes tocar la puerta-dijo Touya enojado, mientras se separaba de Mei que estaba entre sus piernas, el se encontraba recargado sobre el escritorio-"

"Perdón pero quién es el que está en MI oficina"

"Ya no se peleen-dijo Mei mientras se recuperaba del susto y volteaba a ver a Sakura-parecen niños chiquitos"

"Pero de chiquitos no tenemos nada o no?-dijo coqueta Sakura mientras veía alternativamente a ella y a Touya-"

Mei se sonrojó, y volteó la cara, Touya al ver la pena de Mei intervino

"Bueno ya déjala en paz, no vine aquí para que me cuestiones sobre mi vida, mejor empieza por explicarme que fue lo que pasó en Hong Kong"

Sakura borró su sonrisa, esto sería difícil.

"Bueno me retiro-dijo Mei- nos vemos Touya-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le deba un beso rápido en le boca-"

Touya le sonrió tiernamente y le besó la mano.

"No es necesario Mei-dijo Sakura como pidiéndole ayuda-tu ya sabes todo"

Mei volteó a ver Touya como pidiendo su autorización, el solo asintió y los dos se sentaron en la pequeña sala de Sakura. Sakura suspiró y se sentó delante de ellos.

"Bueno-empezó Sakura-como sabes fui a Hong Kong a firmar un importante contrato"

Touya asintió

"Pues lo que no sabia es que Syaoran Li era el presidente de esa empresa"

Touya tensó la mandíbula.

"Como demonios no sabias eso-dijo enojado-"

"No me grites, estamos hablando tranquilamente, y si no sabia eso yo pensé que el presidente era Eriol Hirawizaga, él es el que aparece siempre como representante"

"Perdón se que no es tu culpa pero para que quieres a Kero y Yue, esa es una de sus tareas o no?-dijo mirándola severamente-"

"Si ya se, pero se nos barrió a los tres, pero bueno vas a dejar que te cuente o no-dijo fastidiada-"

"Si continua-contestó Touya mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Mei, era algo así como un relajante para él-"

"Después de que firme el contrato…"

"O sea lo firmaste no lo puedo creer Sakura, sólo falta que hayas regresado con él-dijo sarcástico-"

Mei y Sakura se miraron cómplicemente y el reconoció esa mirada.

"Debe de ser una broma-dijo mientras las miraba alternamente-"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo…

"Sakura espero una respuesta-dijo enojado-"

"Si…digo si regresé con el"

Touya tardó en reaccionar…

"No lo puedo creer-dijo mientras se paraba y soltaba la mano de Mei-como pudiste hacer eso, ese maldito te hizo sufrir"

"Oye-dijo Mei que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio-tranquilo debes de entender que las cosas no estaban claras entre ellos dos no puedes juzgar tan a la ligera"

"A quien apoyas a mi o a ella-dijo ofendido-"

"A ninguno de los dos pero creo que deberías escuchar todo antes de juzgar las decisiones de tu hermana"

Sakura pensó que Touya se enojaría pero contrario a eso se sentó de nuevo junto a Mei y espero a que continuara.

"No regresé con el de inmediato, de hecho regresé con el ayer-mentirosa se dijo a si misma pero no le contaría mayor detalle a su hermano-pero bueno lo que importa en estos momentos es que el concilio me invitó a participar en él…"

"Vaya hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo buena que eres como empresaria"

"Pero no es así de fácil tengo que pasar una prueba para poder entrar….y no llegué hasta donde estoy para que se me escape una oportunidad como esta, después de todo es por esto que he luchado los últimos ocho años de mi vida, además, esa prueba del concilio¿qué tan difícil puede llegar a ser?..

En una habitación oscura, sin otra luz más que el reflejo de las luces neón del edificio d en frente, una mano temblorosa sostiene el auricular del teléfono a lado del oído, percibiendo una voz lejana que se empeña en seguir hablando del tema hasta que no lleguen a una conclusión…

--Ya te dije que no puede ser tan obvio, además la prueba ya quedó fijada y no la podríamos cambiar así como así, ni siquiera yo, que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, cuando quiera y en el momento sea…

-- Pero Ronald, deberías de darte cuenta, no tenemos tanto tiempo, si Sakura pasa la prueba todo será más complicado, será miembro del concilio y entonces su presencia en éste se volverá fundamental, en el momento en el que llegue ella, syaoran tendrá un voto más y eso no es conveniente…todo se arruinará…no podemos permitirlo….

--SI lo sé pero-no pudo continuar ya que tocaban la puerta-Naoko me llaman luego seguimos hablando-y colgó-

Se dirigió a la puerta y pudo ver a la camarera que llegaba con su desayuno, la hizo pasar, la camarera acomodó el carrito junto a la ventana Ronald le sonrió seductoramente y el dio su propina…

"Bueno monstruo nos vemos luego-dijo Touya ya en la puerta Mei se encontraba a su lado-y espero que esta vez no haya ningún secreto"

"Si, si lo que digas, nos vemos"

Touya y Mei caminaron, pero antes de salir Mei volteó a ver a Sakura, y le guiñó un ojo en señal de que luego hablaban. Sakura le sonrió cómplicemente.

"Grecia-dijo Sakura por el teléfono- dígale a Yue y Kero que vengan por favor"

"Si señorita Sakura"

Minutos después tocaban la puerta de Sakura, se puso nerviosa lo peor ya había pasado que era su hermano pero esto era algo que también la mortificaba.

"Pasen-dijo con voz nerviosa-"

"Sakurita como estas-dijo Kero feliz de verla de nuevo-pero que mala eres ni siquiera un mensaje de teléfono, es más ni una señal de humo mandaste"

Sakura rió ante el comentario, cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas a Kero…

"Si perdón pero estuve un poco ocupada, pero mejor no me regañes y dame un abrazo"

Sakura se paro de su escritorio y se acerco a Kero que la abrazó y la levanto del suelo dándole una vuelta…

"Te eché mucho de menos-dijo Sakura una vez que la dejo en el suelo, le sonrió con ternura y volteó, al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada fría de Yue, le sonrió tiernamente se acerco a él y lo abrazó-a ti también te extrañe"

Yue no pudo negar el abrazo y la apretó fuertemente, el también la había extrañado pero sabia que las cosas no serían como antes, la alejó de su cuerpo y dijo…

"Que bueno que estás aquí, que pasó con el concilio-dijo mientras se sentaba en la sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio de Sakura-"

Sakura miró tristemente a Kero y éste sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros dando a entender que el nada podía hacer…

"Pues me asignaron una prueba-dijo sentándose de nuevo detrás del escritorio-"

"Eso quiere decir que ya te aceptaron?-dijo emocionado Kero-"

"No de hecho tengo que pasar esa prueba para poder ingresar"

"y de que se trata-dijo Yue entrando en la plática-"

Sakura le sonrió y dijo" Tengo que hacer una empresa paralela a esta, tengo que crearla de la nada y no puedo recibir ayuda de ninguno de mis accionistas"

"Eso no es tan difícil-dijo Kero-ya lo hicimos una vez"

"No creo que sea tan fácil-dijo Yue-ellos no se manejan así"

"Yue tiene razón, no es tan fácil como parece, tengo que crearla en un mes y empiezan a contar los días desde hoy"

Kero y Yue se miraron incrédulos, que clase de prueba era esa….

"Pero es muy poco tiempo-dijo Yue enojado-"

"Si lo sé"

"Me parece que no quieren que pases la prueba-dijo Kero visiblemente molesto-"

"Pues algo así-dijo Sakura recordando lo que Syaoran le había dicho-"

"¿Cómo?-dijo Yue extrañado-"

Sakura sin prestar atención contestó" Lo que pasa es que Syaoran es el candidato más próximo a suceder al jefe del concilio y éste no lo quiere y como soy su esposa se puede decir que con eso gana más puntos"

Sakura calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho por lo que volteó a ver Yue, éste se encontraba serio y Kero con una mirada de lo sabia….

"Pero bueno, el hecho está en que voy a tener al hijo del concilio supervisándome"

"Y cuando llega-dijo Yue tratando de ocultar su decepción-"

"Llegó ayer"

"No me digas que es el fastidioso a quien tuve que llevar a su hotel-dijo con cara de asco-"

"Si ese es Ronald Krust-dijo sakura rodando los ojos"

"Pues es muy odioso, me calló mal pero ni modo tendremos que aguantarlo un rato"

"Si-dijo Sakura mostrando su decepción- pero bueno cambiemos de tema, lo único bueno de todo esto es que puedo escoger a mi equipo de trabajo y espero contar con ustedes"

Sakura los miró alternamente…

"Claro que si Sakurita sabes que siempre te apoyaremos-dijo sonriente Kero-"

Sakura miró a Yue esperando su respuesta, ella sabía que sin el no lo lograría el era un apoyo importante en su vida…

"Claro que cuentas conmigo-dijo Yue por fin-siempre lo harás"

Sakura les sonrió en agradecimiento….

"Bueno chicos-dijo Sakura después de un rato-creo que eso será todo por hoy vayamos a descansar y mañana os veremos a primera hora para empezar a aplicar las propuestas diseñadas hoy"

Se despidió de ellos. Se fue a su departamento se metió a la tina, y pensó en su día no había sido tan malo, su hermano había reaccionado tal y como lo había previsto. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Syaoran asaltó su mente, lo extrañaba. Salió cuando vio que estaba arrugadita. Se puso su short y una camisa de tirantes. Cenó algo ligero tomó su portátil y se fue a la cama a trabajar. Como a las diez de la noche sonó el teléfono.

"Bueno-contestó cansada-"

"Hola mi amor-dijo Syaoran contento-como estás por lo que escucho cansada"

"SI lobito, y eso que es el primer día, pero no quiero hablar de eso mejor dime como va todo allá"

"Pues bien Naoko se desapareció, pero dejó a sus compinches-dijo Syaoran burlón-"

"Que bueno que dejó de molestar, pero sabes te extraño mucho necesito tus besos"

"Yo también no sabes que fría es la cama si tú no estás aquí, y hablando de frío que pasó con tu hermano"

"Pues como lo planee…"  
Hablaron durante una hora se actualizaron de noticias y se despidieron deseando poder verse pronto. Sakura se durmió al poco tiempo.

Pasaron las semanas Sakura estuvo muy ocupada ese tiempo ya casi completaba la prueba Ronald no había hecho mucho acto de presencia y eso le alegraba porque la verdad era muy molesto soportarlo Yue ya casi le hablaba con normalidad y Touya y Mei iban de lo mejor, hablaba por las noches con Syaoran y había un fin de semana en el que pasaron recuperando el tiempo perdido. Touya se enteró de que estaba en el depa de Sakura y había ido a verlo, se habían lanzado miradas de odio pero no había pasado nada más. Cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto Syaoran le dijo a Sakura que no le gustaba que estuviera muy cerca de Yue porque se veía que la seguía queriendo, Sakura se molestó y casi terminan peleando por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo "Ella no lo engañaría con ningún hombre si él hacía lo mismo claro que mujeres" vaya pacto sabían de antemano sabían que lo cumplirían.

La última semana antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, Ronald apareció con su padre…

"Señora Li, que bueno verla de nuevo-dijo el jefe del concilio con fingida alegría-"

"Y dígame que se le ofrece, el plazo vence el lunes en la mañana-dijo a la defensiva-"

"No se preocupe señora lo que le vengo a decir es que su labor a complacido a todos los miembros del consejo y por eso hemos decidido que ha pasado la prueba"

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Sólo atinó a decirle un gracias. Ronald y su padre salieron una vez que lo hizo Sakura llamó a su hermano,(que vendría con Mei), Tomoyo (que estaba de visita y digo de visita porque últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en H.K) a kero y Yue.

"Que pasó Sakura que quería el jefe-dijo impaciente Kero, ya llevaban varios minutos en la oficina y Sakura no hablaba ya estaba todos-"

"Pues-dijo agachando la mirada, que buena actriz-"

"QUE PASAMOS LA PRUEBA-dijo emocionada-"

"Siiii sabía que lo haríamos-dijo Kero mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Sakura-"

"Que bueno me alegro por ti hermana ya era hora que esos ineptos hicieran algo bien-dijo Touya feliz-"

"SI y vaya que te la quisieron hacer cardiaca-dijo Mei-"

"Me alegro por ti Sakurita les demostraste que tu puedes-dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a Sakura-"

"Que bueno, Sakura lo logramos-dijo Yue sonriendo(N/A vaya que si se ve raro pero es una fecha importante)-"

"Pero hay que avisarle a Syaoran-dijo Mei mientras sacaba su celular-"

"No espera-la detuvo Sakura, todos la miraron raro-deja se lo digo yo, le caeré de sorpresa el miércoles (N/A era lunes) ahora a celebrar"

Todos se fueron a celebrar.

En Hong Kong…

"Hola Li-dijo Naoko sensualmente mientras entraba a su oficina-"

"Que quieres-dijo Syaoran secamente-"

"Nada sólo vine a ver si aceptas mi propuesta, vamos Sakura no está aquí así que no hay de que preocuparse-dijo guiñándole un ojo-"

"No gracia como te lo dije aquella vez, tengo lo que necesito en casa"

"Como quieras pero-dijo acercándose a él-si cambias de opinión llámame"

Salió de su oficina pavoneándose como una reina. Syaoran roló los ojos que mujer tan insistente, pero él le había hecho una promesa a Sakura y al cumpliría porque cualquier mujer al lado de Sakura era invisible(N/A vaya que exagerado pero así me gusta más fiel )

En Japón

Sakura estaba con sus amigos y hermano celebrando en un bar.

"Por nosotros-dijo Sakura alzando la copa-"

"Por nosotros-dijeron todos-"

"Sabía que lo lograrías-dijo Yue que ya tenía unas copas de más (N/A como sobrio no podía decirle lo que sentía borracho si)-eres una mujer excepcional"

"Gracias Yue-dijo Sakura, ella no estaba tomada"

"Sakura por qué no me diste la oportunidad yo te amaba"

Todos miraron a Yue, y negaron con la cabeza esto no puede terminar bien.

"Yue estás borracho cuando estés sobrio hablamos-dijo Sakura incomoda mientras se paraba y se retiraba para arreglar las cosas para su viaje a Hong Kong, pero Yue la detuvo la abrazó y la besó, Sakura lo separó de cuerpo y le dio una cachetada-no lo vuelvas a hacer"

Sakura salió enojada, peo lo que no había visto ella es que había un paparazzi que le había tomado una foto justo en el momento en que Yue la había besado.

Hong Kong…

(N/A Es otro día y son como las 2 de la tarde)

"Como estás primito-dijo Eriol sonriente-"

"Pues bien pero extraño a Sakura-dijo Syaoran-"

"Pero hoy es martes sólo faltan como cinco días para que la tengas de nuevo contigo-"

"Pero se me hacen eternos"

"Lo sé primito pero que se le va a hacer"

"Pues si y tu con Tomoyo como vas"

"Pues bien, cada día que pasa la amo más creo que le pediré que se case conmigo"

"Estoy seguro que así será, y que nos vemos para comer"

"Bueno paso por ti en una hora"

Eriol se retiró. Syaoran trabajo un rato más, y antes de que saliera de su oficina vio que Naoko venía muy radiante y con un paquete amarillo en la mano…

"Ya te vas Syao-dijo coquetamente-"

"SI me quedé de ver con Eriol así que si no te importa-dijo mientras pasaba por un lado, pero antes de que se fuera naoko lo llamó-"

"Ten-dijo extendiéndole l sobre-"

Syaoran la miró confundido…

"¿Qué es esto?-dijo mientras lo tomaba-"

"Es un regalo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-"

Syaoran no le prestó mucha atención lo metió en su portafolio, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor…

Naoko sonrió triunfantemente, por sin sería suyo….

"Vaya por qué tardabas tanto-dijo Eriol una vez que Syaoran llegó al estacionamiento-"

"Me encontré con Naoko y me entrego un sobre"

"Y ya viste lo que es"

"No después de comer lo veo"

Los dos se dirigieron a su restaurant favorito que por cierto era uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad, pidieron una mesa y a pesar de estar lleno el lugar por ser quienes eran los dejaron entrar, pidieron su comida, a los 15 minutos les trajeron lo que habían pedido, comieron muy a gusto, hablaron de muchas cosas entre ellas lo que pensaban hacer en el futuro, Eriol dijo que le iba a pedir a Tomoyo que se casara con él, y que él y Sakura serían los padrinos, por su parte Syaoran dijo que una vez que terminara la prueba del concilio se daría unas vacaciones largas con Sakura…

"Y bueno hablando de el concilio, por qué no ves el sobre que te dio tu querida amiga Naoko"

Syaoran miró el sobre algo le decía que lo que había adentro no le iba a gustar, pero aun así lo abrió, sacó su contenido primero leyó una nota:

"_Querido Syaoran te dejo estas fotos para que abras los ojos tu no quieres engañar, pero ¿quién engaña a quién?"_

_Besos Naoko _

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo de que demonio hablaba, dejó la nota en la mesa y sacó las fotos, se puso pálido no podía ser cierto… pasó una por una, y cuando las terminó de ver las aventó a la mesa haciendo que se desperdigaran, Eriol se extraño que podía tener esas fotos que hacían que su primo se enojara, miró la nota se extraño y luego vio las fotos, primero vio una en la que Sakura era abrazada por Yue de una forma muy comprometedora, otra en la que se veían my cerca y por último una en la que se estaban besando, miró a su primo…

"Syaoran-dijo Eriol-esto debe tener una explicación"

"Claro que la tiene, Sakura me engañó con él lo prefirió…"

"Syaoran no hagas conjeturas apresuradas-dijo Eriol tratando de conciliar-"

"No hay nada que pensar, si eso quiere está bien,-se paró de la mesa se despidió de Eriol y se fue a su casa-"

Eriol miró la puerta por donde había salido Syaoran, miró las fotos algo no andaba bien, pagó recogió las foto las guardó en su saco y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto de la familia Li tenía que hacer una visita de emergencia…

Manejaba a toda velocidad, sentía un dolor que sería difícil de describir, llegó a su casa se fue al bar y empezó a tomar, como a las diez de la noche ya estaba lo suficiente borracho como para hacer una estupidez: llamar a Naoko…

Naoko llegó como a los veinte minutos, sonrió cuando vio en el estado en que se encontraba, Syaoran apenas vio que llegó la beso, cerró la puerta y la condujo a la parte de arriba…

En Japón…

"Ya tienes todo listo no te preocupes-dijo Tomoyo que veía como su amiga corría de un lado a otro-"

"Lo sé pero si no me apuro no voy a llegar al hangar"

"Por Dios Sakura, el avión es tuyo puedes llegar tarde"

"Pues si pero no quiero perder más tiempo no sabes que ganas tengo de ver a Syao -dio Sakura que agarraba su maleta de mano-bueno Tommy nos vemos, luego"

Sakura se subió a su coche y emprendió camino al aeropuerto…

* * *

Eran como las 6 de la mañana, dos personas habían llegado a su destino, Eriol a Japón y Sakura a Hong Kong…

Sonó un timbre, se hizo un silencio minutos después abrieron la puerta…

"¿Eriol? –dijo Tomoyo media dormida-que haces aquí"

"Hola mi amor-dijo mientras la besaba y entraba-necesito hacerte unas preguntitas"

"Para eso viniste dese Hong Kong-preguntó extrañada-"

"Si, esto necesitaba una visita personal"

"Pues dime que pasa"

"Mira estas fotos y explícame que es lo que pasa"

Tomoyo vio las fotos y sus amatistas denotaron sorpresa…

"Por qué tienes estas fotos-preguntó confundida-"

"Luego te explico pero necesito que me aclares esto"

Tomoyo asintió y empezó a contarle…

En Hong Kong…

Sakura llegó a la mansión Li, sonrió entró a la casa (N/A tenía llaves Syaoran se las dio antes de que se fuera) pero se extraño no había ruido y había algo de ropa tirada en las escaleras. Pero antes de subir se encontró con la señora Chang que se sorprendió de verla y su puso a platicar con ella…

Syaoran se despertó, le dolía la cabeza horrores no recordaba lo que había pasado bueno sólo recordaba las fotos, se levantó poco a poco miró a su lado y vio a Naoko desnuda, se extrañó, en ese momento sonó el teléfono soltó un gruñido ese sonido casi hace que le explote la cabeza contestó con fastidios.

"Diga"

"_Syaoran soy Eriol…"_

"Que quieres-contestó mientras se tocaba la cabeza-"

"_Ya sé que fue lo que pasó cuando le tomaron esas fotos a Sakura"_

"De que hablas-dijo alzando un poco la voz-"

"_Si Eriol Sakura no te engañó,-y empezó a contarle todo…-"_

Sakura le dijo a la Sra. Chang que era una sorpresa, le dijo que luego terminaban de conversar ya que se morían de ganas de ve a Syaoran, se dirigió hacia la recamara…

El dolor de cabeza se le había pasado, pero ahora tenía un hueco en el estomago, había desconfiado de ella… de nuevo

"Soy un idiota Eriol"

"_Eso ya lo sabemos primo, te dije que todo tenía una explicación, pero que vas a hacer"_

"No lo sé, luego hablamos"

"Bueno primo nos vemos, suerte" 

Colgó el teléfono, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente…¿qué haría ahora? Pensó al ver a Naoko moverse…

Sakura había escuchado la voz de Syaoran, estaba despierto sonrió, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la recamara, y abrió la puerta(N/A esta escena queda perfecta con una canción que se llama _**Perderte de nuevo**_ de un grupo que se llama _**Camila**_), miró al piso había ropa tirada por todos lado pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que había un vestido, con un nudo en la garganta entró, miró a la cama abrió los ojos de par en par se quedo sin habla…

Syaoran escucho que la puerta se abría, miró hacia ella y se puso pálido debía ser una alucinación… sólo atinó a decir…

"Sakura…"

Sakura escuchó su nombre, volvió a la realidad, negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre su bello rostro, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo… Syaoran se puso su pantalón y salió corriendo detrás de ella…

"Sakura, espera-dijo mientras corría detrás de ella-"

Sakura escuchaba sus pasos detrás de ella, pero eso no le importaba lo único que le importaba era salir de ahí y no volver nunca, llego a la salida de la mansión y tomo un taxi… Syaoran cayó de rodillas al ver que no había podido alcanzarla, la había perdido y está vez para siempre…

"¿A dónde la llevo?-dijo el joven del taxi-"

"Al aeropuerto-dijo Sakura entre sollozos-"

Syaoran regresó a la mansión con el corazón destrozado, se encontró a la señora Chang…

"joven por qué tiene esa cara no le gustó la sorpresa"

"Sorpresa-dijo arrastrando las palabras-"

"Si la señora Sakura le quería dar la sorpresa, la primera ya había pasado la prueba y ya venía a quedarse"

Syaoran negó con la cabeza…

"No mi querida Chang, ella no va a regresar, la he perdido"

La señora Chang miró a Syaoran se extrañó pero decidió no preguntar, Syaoran subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su recamara… cuando llegó vio que Naoko ya no estaba en la cama…

"Hola amor-dijo Naoko que abrazó a Syaoran por la cintura-"

"Quiero que te vayas-dijo serio-"

"Pero por qué-dijo ella con el cejo fruncido-"

"No te quiero cerca, vete por favor"

"Pero después de lo que pasamos, además Sakura te engañó no tienes porque sentirte mal"

"Eso no es cierto, además nos hemos acostado muchas veces, no me vengas con eso-dio enojado mientras la aparataba-"

Naoko lo miro con ojos dolido(N/A pero que conste que ella lo busco) se cambió y se fue…

Sakura abordó su avión, con el corazón roto y con sensación de que jamás volvería a amar…

Llegó a en la madrugada a Japón no le interesaba nada, se sentía vacía no quería ir a su casa porque había estado con Syaoran ahí, además tampoco quería estar sola, así que fue al departamento de Tomoyo…

"Sakura, que pasó te hacía con Syaoran-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida-"

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y lloró de nuevo, Tomoyo la dirigió hacia el sofá, Sakura le explico todo lo que había pasado…

"Es un idiota-dijo enojada-no confió en ti, pero también debes tener en cuenta que esas fotos parecían muy convincentes"

"Esa no es razón para que me engañara con Naoko, o desquitarse o lo que sea"

"Tienes razón Sakurita, pero a veces no pensamos en lo que hacemos, si podemos tratar de quitar ese dolor con algo estúpido lo haremos"

"Puede que tengas razón pero no quiero hablar de eso, me puedo quedar en tu casa no quiero ir a la mía"

"Claro que sí"

* * *

Una mujer se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio hablaba con dos hombres, su mirada era seria, su trato era frío con ellos el mismo que tenía con todos los que querían hacer tratos con ella…

"Bueno Kinomoto, como siempre es un placer hacer tratos con usted-dijo el hombre de mirada tierna de nombre Luiggi-"

"no el gusto es mío-dijo con una inclinación de cabeza-"

El hombre salió ayudado por su asistente…

Sakura sonrió, apenas cuatro meses antes había entrado al concilio y ya empezaba a ver los beneficios, pero también hace cuatro meses su vida había cambiado, ante esto su mirada se volvió triste, miró a la ventana en donde se podía ver la enorme ciudad de Japón alzándose ante sus ojos, miró su reflejo en la ventana y su mirada se volvió cálida no todo había sido malo, se llevó una mano al vientre aun recordaba cuando había ido al doctor…

---Flash back---

Sakura se encontraba en casa de Tomoyo, tenía más o menos un mes de haber salido de la mansión Li…

"Oye Sakura no se pero últimamente te ves un poco pálida-dijo preocupada Tomoyo-"

"Pero no me siento mal, bueno a veces me mareo y me dan ganas de vomitar"

"Ves a eso me refiero eso no es normal, por qué no vamos al doctor nada perdemos"

"No Tommy no me gusta-dijo tristemente-mejor vamos a comer pizza últimamente me dan ganas de comer comida italiana"

Tomoyo la miró preocupada…

"Bueno pero después vamos al doctor"

"Si, si lo que digas"

Se dirigieron al restaurante…

Sakura pidió una cantidad enorme de comida, el mesero la veía sorprendida y Tomoyo con miedo… el mesero se fue

"En serio te vas a comer todo eso?"

"si, sabes que me gusta comer mucho-dijo sonriente-"

"Pero…-antes de terminar de hablar el mesero venía con el primer platillo"

Sakura se acabó todo para sorpresa de Tomoyo y del mesero… salieron del lugar después de pagar.

"Si sigues comiendo así vas a subir de peso-dio Tomoyo-"

"No me importa Tomoyo-las dos se pararon en la esquina pues debían atravesar la calle para legara su coche el semáforo dio el paso a los peatones pero Tomoyo vio que Sakura no avanzaba volteó a verla, se acercó ya que estaba pálida-"

"Estas bien Saku"

"No Tommy no me siento bien-se tocó la frente y se desmayo por suerte Tomoyo evitó que cayera al piso-"

Sakura despertó en una habitación blanca, se movió…

"Hasta que despiertas nos tenías preocupados-dijo una voz a su lado-"

"Hola Touya, en donde estoy"

"En el hospital en donde más monstruo"

"Qué paso"

"Te desmayaste, llevas todo un día durmiendo"

"No puede ser-dijo Sakura alarmada-"

"No te agites, eso te hace daño-dijo tranquilamente Touya-"

"Daño por qué"

Antes de que contestara entró el doctor…

"Como está mi paciente-dijo un doctor de mirada cálida de aproximadamente 65 años-"

"Bien doctor gracias, pero me puede decir que tengo"

Sonrió tiernamente "Claro que sí, estas embarazada tienes un mes y medio felicidades"

Sakura se quedó en shock, embarazada no podía ser…

"Está seguro doctor"

"Claro que si, no hay ningún error"

Sakura se llevó una mano al vientre, sonrió tristemente…

"¿es un embarazo normal?"

"Pues al parecer si, pero los tres primero meses son los más peligrosos"

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, ella lo sabía.

El doctor al ver la cara de preocupación intervino.

"Estoy enterado de su ultimo embarazo y créame que no hay ningún motivo para temer"

Sonrió siempre terminaba enfrentándose a sus temores primero Syaoran y ahora a este pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre…

---fin flash back---

Se sobresalto al escuchar que llamaban la puerta…

"Sakurita como estas-dijo feliz Tomoyo-"

"Bien-dijo sonriente-"

"Y tu pequeño-dijo al vientre abultado de Sakura-"

"Él o ella también está bien"

"No deberías trabajar tanto-la regaño Tomoyo-"

"Pero si he reducido a la mitad mi horario"

"bueno, no peleemos por eso"

"Y Eriol?-preguntó Sakura mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio-"

"Ahora viene-dijo Tomoyo-recibió una llamada de Hong Kong"

Sakura se puso tensa…

"Sakura deberías decírselo…"

"Para que Tomoyo el debe de estar feliz con Naoko, esté bebe es mío y nada más"

"Pero no crees que es egoísta de tu parte haya lo que hay hecho tiene derecho a saberlo al fin y acabo él es su padre"

Tomoyo tenía razón pero Sakura no quería saber de él…

"No hay discusión en este tema se lo diré pero más adelante por el momento no"

"Hola damitas-dijo Eriol que acababa de llegar-"

"Hola Eriol-dijo Sakura-como estás"

"Bien, gracias y me sobrino o sobrina como está-dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el vientre de Sakura-"

"Está bien, creciendo cada día más"

"Se nota, oye Sakura y ya pensaste en lo que te dije"

"Lo mismo me dijo Tomoyo y lo mismo te contesto a ti, por el momento no quiero saber nada de él"

"Es que te estuvo llamando durante casi dos mese ni siquiera le contestaste, creo que se merece saber que va a ser padre"

"por favor no quiero discutir por esto cuando me sienta lista para enfrentarlo se lo diré"

"Y dime que vas a hacer cuando sea la audiencia del divorcio, no puedes llegar así"

Sakura ya había pensado en eso, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir unida a un hombre que no la quería…

"Ya lo he pensado Tomoyo, pero la audiencia es dentro de 6 meses para ese tiempo ya abre tenido al bebé"

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron vaya que podía ser terca…

En Hong Kong…

Syaoran estaba en su casa que es donde últimamente se pasaba todo el tiempo, había bajado de peso, su mirada se había apagado sentía que su vida no valía nada sin Sakura. Estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la ventana, cuatro meses sin verla sin escucharla se volvía loco con cada día que pasaba, escuchó que tocaban la puerta contestó un simple "pase"… la señora Chang entro con una charla de comida…

"Syaoran tienes que comer"

Syaoran miró a la señora, y sonrió…

"No vale la pena, no sin ella"

"Pero tienes que seguir con tu vida"

"Que caso tiene si la más importante lo he perdido"

"Entonces lucha por ella no te puedes dejar morir"

"Ella ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo en persona, sólo me gustaría cerrar los ojos y desaparecer-dijo volteando a ver a la ventana con su mirada ausente-"

La señora Chang salió de la recamara, y se dirigió a la cocina tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto…

Sakura acababa de llegar de comer, sonó el teléfono y como Grecia no había llegado de comer contestó ella…

"Empresa Fujitaka ¿en qué puedo servirle?"

"_¿Sakura?-escucho desde el otro lado-"_

"Si ella habla"

"_Hola niña, no me recuerdas soy la señora Chang"_

Sakura se quedó asombrada, la señora Chang que significaba Syaoran (claro en su vocabulario eran casi sinónimos).

"Hola como está, hace tiempo que no sabía de usted, dígame se lo ofrece algo"

"_Si me gustaría que me hiciera un favor-dijo un poco indecisa-"_

"Claro que si dígame de que se trata"

"_Sea lo que sea lo cumplirás"_

Sakura dudo un poco pero no podía olvidar que ella había sido muy amable además de que se había encariñado con ella.

"Claro que sí dígame de que se trata"

"_Ya aceptaste no te puedes retractar, bueno quiero pedirle que venga a hablar con el joven Syaoran"_

Sakura se tensó.

"Pídame otra cosa eso…"

"_Ya había aceptado no puede retractarse, no le pido que regrese con él sólo que hable con él, ha estado muy triste desde su partida, no come, no duerma, ha bajado de peso, sólo trabaja, por favor hable con él"_

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el pensar que Syaoran estaba en ese estado le hacia sentirse mal, pero aun así el la había lastimado…pero se lo había prometido a la señora Chang y además es algo que tenía que hacer…

"Está bien, en cuanto pueda iré a verlo-dijo no muy convencida de su respuesta-"

"_Gracias, en verdad gracias la esperaré bueno los dos, cuídese nos vemos"_

Sakura se quedó pensativa, había hecho bien???. La tarde pasó sin inconvenientes pero antes de irse su secretaría la llamó…

"Perdón por molestarla se que ya se va pero han venido a buscarla y dicen que es urgente"

Sakura se molestó, se sentía muy cansada pero bueno no le quedaba otra que recibirlos…

"Diles que pasen"

Tocaron la puerta, y entro un hombre que ella conocía muy bien…

"¿Francesco?"

"Hola Sakura, cómo estas-dijo el hombre para acercarse a ella-"

Sakura se paró y Francesco se quedó asombrado…

"Veo que estas muy bien-dio mirando a su vientre-"

"Tú también y que haces por aquí, te hacía en Italia"

"Pues de hecho vengo de allá, pero sentémonos"

Se dirigieron a la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina, la ayudó a sentarse…

"Bueno y dime que pasa"

"Pues resulta que conocí a alguien, me enamoré de ella…"

"Y para eso viniste desde Italia"

"Lo que pasa es que ella te conoce y quiere hablar contigo"

"¿A mí? Y como se llama-dijo sorprendida-"

"Naoko"

Sakura frunció el cejo.

"Y que quiere hablar conmigo, yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella"

"Por favor Sakura escúchala, tiene mucho que decir está arrepentida de muchas cosas…"

"Sólo lo haré porque tu me lo pides, dile que pase"

Francesco se paro y llamó a alguien, Naoko entró y al ver a Sakura abrió los ojos grande y empezó a llorar, agachó la mirada y se sentó enfrente de ella.

Se hizo un silencio…

"Dime de que quiere hablar-dijo Sakura tajantemente-"

"Me merezco que me trates así, pero sólo vine a decirte que lamento lo que paso, hay muchas cosas que tu debes de saber…"

Naoko empezó a relatarle como es que se había puesto de acuerdo con su primo para arruinar a Syaoran, como habían llegado esas fotos a manos de Syaoran, también le dijo que las fotos las había tomado Ronald…

"Que ruin, yo no te hice nada-dijo Sakura un poco exaltada-"

"Yo no lo veía así, Syaoran siempre fue mi obsesión pero él nunca me vio como algo serio, lo entendí muy tarde, pero hay algo más que debes saber, él y yo no tuvimos relaciones después de que regresara contigo, esa noche que me llamó estaba borracho, pero se quedó dormido yo me aproveché de eso lo desvestí hice lo mismo conmigo, para que el creyera lo contrario pero nunca paso nada"

Sakura se sorprendió ante la confesión nunca se hubiera imagina eso…

"o sea que todo fue una mentira, sabes me hiciste mucho daño, pero no quiero quedarme con resentimientos en mí, es malo para mí y para mi bebe, te perdono"

Naoko sonrió.

"Gracias Sakura y espero que lo tuyo y lo de él se arregle, él en verdad te ama"

Francesco y Naoko se despidieron dejando a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos…estaba muy confundida con lo que se acababa de enterarse las cosas cambiaban, bueno el había desconfiado de ella pero no la había engañado estaba en un dilema arreglar las cosas o no…

Pasó una semana, Sakura había pensado algo iría a verlo y dejaría que las cosas se dieran solas, por lo que el viernes en la noche y tras pedirle permiso al doctor para viajar partió a Hong Kong…

Llegó como a las nueve de la mañana, sus pies se habían hinchado producto del viaje y del embarazo, se bajó del avión sólo llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano… se dirigió hacia la mansión Li…

Syaoran estaba más triste que otras veces, el divorcio había llegado el miércoles, lo tenía en sus manos, lo contemplaba como si con tan sólo mirarlo pudiera desaparecerlo pero ya había tomado su decisión lo firmaría no podía obligarla a estar junto de él, lo puso en la mesa cama, y fue a darse una ducha…

Sakura se bajó del taxi, un sintió un escalofrío no estaba muy lejos el invierno… tocó la puerta…Wei le abrió se sorprendió al verla…

"Señora que sorpresa"

"Hola Wei-dijo Sakura sonriente-"

"Perdón que descortés pase"

Sakura entro, y suspiro esa casa la hacia recordar tantas cosas, le dio su abrigo a Wei y sonrió al ver cómo la miraba.

"Syaoran está en casa"

"si está en su cuarto, quiere que la avise que está aquí"

Negó con la cabeza…

"No se preocupe, yo misma iré a verlo"

Subió las escaleras tranquilamente, llegó a la recamara con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta, no había cambiado en nada entró al parecer Syaoran no estaba ahí, se dirigió a la cama donde vio los papeles del divorcio, tomo el sobre suspiró y lo dejó de nuevo en la cama se sentó se sentía muy cansada…Syaoran salió del baño con unos pants y una sudadera y una toalla en los hombros pero al salir se quedó quieto su mente le empezaba a jugar crueles bromas, se imagino a Sakura junto a la ventana…Sakura volteó la cabeza al escuchar unos leves pasos, y vio a Syaoran mas delgado con sus ojos apagados y un nudo en la garganta se le formo…

Syaoran seguía sin moverse por miedo a que desapareciera, miró su "alucinación" detenidamente, se veía radiante, más hermosa y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos…

"Hola-dijo Sakura tímidamente-"

Hasta su voz se parecía a la de ella, sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco… pero aun así…

"hola-se escuchó contestar"

"Tenemos que hablar digo Sakura aun sin voltearse por completo"

"no lo puedo creer, en verdad estas aquí-dijo sonriente-"

"Pues si"

Se hizo un silencio…

"Y de que quieres hablar-dijo Syaoran mientras se acercaba a ella-"

Sakura miró de nuevo a la ventana…

"Crees que tenemos una oportunidad todavía"

"Creo que sí, pero no sé si la merezco te hizo sufrir-dijo sinceramente-"

"Sabes-dijo Sakura-cuando te encontré en la cama con Naoko mi mundo se hizo trizas yo había confiado de nuevo en ti y tú me volviste a lastimar…"

"No me lo recuerdes-se sentó en un sillón que estaba detrás de donde estaba parada, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla-"

"hace una semana recibí una visita inesperada-hizo una pausa-Naoko me fue a ver-Syaoran frunció el cejo-me contó lo que había pasado, me dijo que te habías quedado dormido y que no había pasado nada"

"Eso dijo"

"Si me contó que él y Ronald lo habían planeado todo, dese las fotos hasta tu encuentro con Naoko"

Syaoran apretó los puños, maldito Ronald por su culpa había perdido lo que más amaba…

"ese maldito, siempre tuvimos diferencias pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de tanto…"

"Nos arruinaron la vida, y sabes que es lo más triste que dejamos que lo hicieran, por mi parte no te quise escuchar y por la tuya no confiaste en mí, creo que los dos tenemos culpa en esto"

"Lo sé, si por lo que vienes es por el divorcio estoy dispuesto a dártelo creo que ya te he hecho demasiado daño, pero quiero decirte que te amo y que siempre lo haré, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida…"

Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta, ella también lo quería pero en verdad no sabía si en verdad valía la pena seguir con eso, se habían lastimado mucho mutuamente…

"sería muy descabellado pedirte una última oportunidad-dijo Syaoran-"

"No creo que no, pero en verdad crees que funcionaría, hay tanto que nos separa, ni siquiera nuestro amor es suficiente para llevar esta relación"

"Creo que tienes razón, pero esta vida está llena de decisiones si no te arriesgas no ganas"

"En eso tienes razón"

"Entonces que piensas"

"Tendríamos que empezar de nuevo, y corregir los errores que cometimos, no se si sea fácil"

"Yo te amo Sakura, y respetaré la decisión que tomes"

"Yo también te amo…"

Se hizo otro silencio…

"Sabes Syaoran creo que por lo menos debemos de intentarlo una última vez, por mi parte aprendí de mis errores y espero, más bien creo que no los volveré a cometer"

"Yo de los míos que caro me han costado"

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y le sonrió…

"Entonces que dices…"

Syaoran se acercó a ella y la besó… la soltó y la abrazó, pero pronto se separó de ella miró a su vientre algo no estaba normal…

"Es mi imaginación o engordaste"

Sakura se empezó a reir, Syaoran la miraba embobado como había extrañado sus risas…

"Si de hecho he engordado, eso es algo de lo que también tenemos que hablar"

Syaoran la miró confundido, Sakura tomó su mano y la llevó a su vientre…

"Syaoran te presento a tu hijo"

Syaoran parpadeó como si no hubiera escuchado bien…miró su mano que agarraba el vientre de Sakura, sonrió ampliamente la besó y luego la cargó para dar una vuelta…

"no lo puedo creer un hijo, tuyo y mío, creo que tengo más en la vida de lo que merezco"

"No digas eso-lo besó-"

"NO sabes como extrañé tus besos, como te extrañé a ti"

"Yo también amor, yo también"

* * *

Tiempo después…

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían casado, Sakura con todo y su pansota había sido madrina de boda, sólo faltaba un mes para dar a luz…tres semanas después Syaoran había ganado las elecciones para ser jefe del concilio, Ronald se había enojado mucho por lo que se había retirado de la ceremonia, en el momento en que recibía el reconocimiento que lo acreditaba como jefe…

"Syaoran-dijo Sakura que se tocaba el vientre-"

Syaoran la miró

"Qué paso, ya es tiempo"

Sakura asintió y Syaoran entró en pánico, se disculpó con los demás y la llevó al hospital…

Syaoran entro corriendo al hospital…

"Alguien que me ayude mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz"

Las enfermeras de turno lo acompañaron al coche, subieron con cuidado a Sakura en una silla de ruedas…la llevaron a la sala de partos…

"Hombre tranquilo-dijo Meiling-deja de dar vueltas por todos lados"

"Si mocoso, la que sufre es ella no tú-dijo Touya enojado-"

Syaoran lo miró feo y se sentó… pasaba el tiempo…

"Dios llevan como tres horas allá adentro-dijo exasperado el castaño-"

"Es normal, Sakura es primeriza en esto y he leído que es común-dijo Meiling tratando de que se calmara"

A la media hora salió el doctor…

"Familiares de la señorita Sakura"

Los tres se acercaron preocupados…

"Cómo esta mi hermana-dijo Touya preocupado-"

EL doctor se quitó el cubre bocas…

"Bien, está un poco débil por la cesárea"

"Cesárea pero nos dijo el obstetra que iba a ser natural-dijo Syaoran preocupado-"

"El parto se complicó un poco"

"Cómo que se complicó-dijo al borde del colapso nervioso Syaoran-"

"Tranquilo señor Li, lo que pasa es que su esposa tuvo gemelos"

"¿Gemelos?-dijo con una sonrisa-"

"Si un niño y una niña"

"Y como están-dijo Mei, al ver que tanto Touya como Syaoran estaban como idos-"

"Bien, dentro unos momento podrá ver a su esposa"

El doctor de disculpó con ellos y su fue…

"Felicidades Syaoran, dos bebes que emoción-dio Meiling mientras abrazaba a Syaoran-"

"y a él por qué lo felicitas si la que los tuvo fue mi hermana-dijo ofendido Touya-"

"Ho vamos Touya no se hicieron solos-dijo sonriente Mei-además felicidades a ti también ya eres tío, no se pueden llevar mal todo el tiempo…"

Syaoran y Touya se miraron y se dieron la mano…

"Ya puede pasar a verlos-dio una amable enfermera-"

Los tres pasaron, Syaoran vio a Sakura con sus los dos bebes, y se le cerró la garganta es la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida…

"Hola amor como estas-pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella-"

"Hola-dijo un poco cansada-bien, míralos no son hermosos"

"Claro que si se parecen a ti"

Ella sonrió…

"A ver quiero ver a mis sobrinos-dijo Touya-"

"Hola hermano"

"Vaya no puedo creer que un monstruo como tú puede hacer esto tan hermoso"

Sakura sólo se rió…

Touya cargó al niño y Syaoran a la niña…

"Son tan pequeños-dijo Syaoran con la voz visiblemente emocionada"

"Sakuriiiitaaaa-dijo Kero que entro como rayo a la habitación-"

Todos hicieron shhhh….

Kero se paró en seco…

"Vaya que hermosos-dijo mientras veía a los bebes alternativamente-por fin soy tío"

Todos se rieron… le pidió el bebe a Touya que muy forzadamente se lo dio…

"Me dijo Yue, que lamentaba todo lo que había hecho y que tal vez más adelante hable contigo-dijo Kero mientras observaba a la bebé, Sakura asintió-ha y Tomoyo y Eriol dicen que lamentan no estará aquí pero en cuanto regresen de su luna de miel te vendrán a ver"

Todos se quedaron con ellos hasta las seis de la tarde, que era la hora en la que acababa la hora de visita, se despidieron de ellos, los dejaron solos…

"Vaya quién lo diría-dijo Syaoran-si me hubieras preguntado qué es lo que me esperaba el futuro jamás hubiera pensado que esto-dijo mientras veía a Sakura que alimentaba a la bebe que tenían planeado llamarla Nadeihsko, y luego observo al que estaba en sus brazos que llamarían Hien"

"Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado, pero me alegra estar así"

Syaoran se sentó en la cama junto a Sakura, que terminaba de alimentar a Nadeihsko…

"Nuestra vida no fue fácil, los dos sufrimos mucho, pero la recompensa fue buena"

Syaoran asintió… se acercó y la besó.

"Nos espera un largo camino-dijo mirando los dos pequeños dormidos-pero sin duda alguna contigo será más hermoso de recorrer"

Sakura se rió… Syaoran la miró…

"Sabes nuestra vida me recuerdan a una canción que hace tiempo escuché"

"En serio a cual…-dijo Syaoran divertido-"

"A una que se llama TE EXTRAÑO, TE OLVIDO, TE AMO y analízala primero te extrañe, luego creía haberte olvidado y al fin y acabo te amo"

Los dos se rieron…

No diré que fueron felices para siempre por que sería utópico pero tuvieron lo que querían es este mundo, alguien a quien amar, una familia y sobre todo una historia que contar…no todo en esta vida es fácil no siempre se puede ser feliz a la primera pero siempre existen las segundas oportunidades, en este caso las terceras…

FIN

Y si se preguntan que pasó con los demás…

Eriol y Tomoyo tuvieron tres hijos dos gemelos y una niña, Meiling y Touya ya viven juntos y pronto Mei será mamá, Kero… bueno sigue siendo Kero, y Yue encontró alguien con quien ser feliz alguien de nombre Nakuru.

_El amor... ¿tú podrías describírmelo? apuesto a que no, es muy difícil hacerlo, pero te puedo decir que amor para mí es tu sonrisa, tu mano acariciando la mía, o simplemente esos momentos de silencio en los que tu mirada encuentra un punto de convergencia…la mía._


End file.
